Fiancée
by Molly Raesly
Summary: "I dropped my fork. Did he really just say that? Smehkaleen." The much awaited sequel to Molly Raesly's "Boyfriend."
1. Sisterly Competition

**Fiancée**

by Molly Raesly

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Sisterly Competition**

* * *

_"Sisters never quite forgive each other for what happened when they were five." ~Pam Brown_

* * *

"Rise and shine, Lily Divine!" a voice sang sweetly.

I twisted in my sheets to avoid the sound. "Go away, James," I snarled.

"James? Really, Lily? What are you using this Heads Dorm for? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Mmrph," I grumbled back as I shut my eyes tightly.

"It's a bright new day!"

I growled as I heard the sound of curtains being yanked open. The light temporarily blinded me, and I quickly stuffed my face under my pillow to avoid the abhorrent sunlight.

"See look, sunlight! Remember, sunlight? You used to go outside before exams started."

I squeezed my eyelids even tighter.

"Time to get up and join the awake people, Lily!"

"Go away," I told the voice angrily. "I'm sleeping."

"You're not sleeping if you're answering me," the voice pointed out gleefully.

"Sleep talking," I mumbled back. "Very common."

I felt a weight plop down on the left side of the bed and squirmed to the other side.

"Not so fast, Lilykins! It's time to get up. Wakey wakey!"

I focused back on my previous dream and tried to envision myself among the dancing monkeys. The chimps had formed a conga line while the gorillas were shaking maracas shaped like bananas.

"Lily!"

"Leave me alone," I argued as I blindly swatted away the arms flapping in front of my face.

"C'mon, Lily! You have to get up, or you won't have time to get breakfast before the train leaves."

Train? What train was she talking about?

"Merlin's pinky toe!" I screeched, sitting up in bed. "We're leaving Hogwarts today."

Hestia smiled at me hugely. "There's my best friend," she remarked happily.

"Oh my Merlin!" I shrieked.

Hestia squealed girlishly and tackled me into a hug.

I embraced her eagerly as the excitement flooded through me. After the time for a normal friend hug started to fade into hazy lesbian territory, Hestia released me and sunk back into my pillows.

I pulled my knees to my chest. "I can't believe we finished school," I said in a dazed voice.

"That's probably because you went into a testing coma once N.E.W.T.s started. I think I had to force you to shower at one point. Not fun," she recalled, wrinkling her nose. "Though, James did pay me five galleons for it."

I smacked her arm before falling back onto my pillow. "It's really over," I said to myself. "I've imagined this day for years, but I'd never actually thought it'd happen."

"You better believe it, Lils," she told me. "We are officially done with Hogwarts. No more classes, no more books, no more house-elf yummy cooks."

I sighed. "Damn," I realized. "I'm going to miss the place. Leaving doesn't seem as great as I thought it would be. This sucks."

"Agreed," Hestia said solemnly. Suddenly, she started bouncing on my bed. "So, speaking of sucking, how come you thought I was James? Do you normally expect him in your bedroom in the wee hours of the morning?"

"Subtle segway there, Hest," I muttered sourly.

She grinned cheekily at me as she flicked her dark hair over her shoulder. "I try," she replied. "Now, dish, Lily. Have you been holding out on me? You would have told me if you and James did the dirty flobberworm, right?"

I scrunched up my nose. "'Dirty flobberworm?' Honestly, Hestia!"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm Sirius Black's girlfriend," she offered, as though that explained it all. Sadly, it did.

"There has been no flobberworming," I told her stiffly.

"So still as pure as Dumbledore's white beard?" she asked.

"I'm going to choose not to answer that, perv," I told her.

Truthfully, James and I had talked about it. There had been loads of times when we had considered it, even. Hell, we wanted to. We wanted to badly. Still, the timing wasn't right. Something had always been off. Sirius was there or we had to wake up early the next day or, mortifyingly, I had my period. Frankly, I was not that upset about it. As much as I loved James and as stupefied as his kisses made me feel, I was still apprehensive about the whole thing.

"So what time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"Subtle segway," Hestia quoted me.

"I try harder," I replied back.

Her eyes lit up with laughter. Before she could utter a single inappropriate syllable, I covered her mouth with my hand.

"That's enough out of you, Hestia Jones," I commanded.

"Fine," she pouted. "But it would have been really funny."

"I'm laughing on the inside," I told her dryly.

"It's about seven," Hestia answered finally.

I groaned. "I hate you so much," I informed her.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You're no fun, Lily," she whined as she fiddled with the edge of my quilt. "Here, I am, trying to make our last morning at Hogwarts special, and you just-"

"Oh, sweet Merlin," I exclaimed as I sat up in my bed. "It's Monday," I realized.

"It's Monday," she repeated momentously.

"AHH!" I screeched shrilly as I tackled her into a hug.

Hestia laughed loudly and then joined me in hysterical rejoicing. We were so jubilant that we did not notice when the door opened and someone entered the room.

"Bloody hell!" a voice exclaimed. "What I wouldn't do for a camera right now. Hestia, love, would you mind bending over just a bit more?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ever heard of knocking, Sirius?" I asked him grumpily.

He flashed an annoyingly bright grin at me. "Then I would have missed out on possibly the best image my humble eyes have ever seen. Have you two considered making a calendar? I know a few Third Years who would probably-"

"Hestia, can you please remove your boyfriend from my bedroom?"

She chuckled as she got off of my bed and sauntered over towards Sirius's nearly salivating-the dog!-face. "But he's so cute," Hestia told me as she pinched his chin for emphasis.

"I'm fairly certain that idea fades by the morning after," I grumbled.

"Ouch, Lily," Sirius laughed as he held his hand to his heart. "You sure know how to wound a bloke. Couldn't find the right side of the bed, y'reckon?"

I rolled my eyes. "Haven't been able to get out of bed yet," I said with a pointed look at Hestia. "Everyone seems hell-bent on not letting me sleep. Would it be that much to ask to sleep in just once? I spent all year waking up early after falling asleep on whatever textbook I was reading the night before. Classes are over. I miss the feeling of the back of my eyelids."

"That's what you get for driving yourself crazy studying for your N.E.W.T.s," Hestia told me while shrugging good-naturedly.

"Exactly," agreed Sirius. "To the truly intelligent, sleep is always a priority," he told me wisely.

"I'll keep that in mind," I groaned as I flopped back onto my pillows.

"Err, Lily," Sirius said slowly. "You might want to do something about your current situation, yeah? I can see up your deathly hallow."

"What?" Hestia asked in confusion.

"Nevermind," he mumbled at her.

Feeling my face grow warm, I tugged at the bottom of my shirt with a sheepish smile. I was wearing another one of James's shirts. This one was dark blue. I had started a bit of a collection of his shirts to wear to bed. "Oh, um, well," I stuttered.

Sirius and Hestia glanced knowingly at each other and then at me.

"Oh, shut up," I hissed at them.

"We didn't say anything," Hestia reminded me with a smirk that was too wide for my liking.

"I'm a mind reader," I replied back flippantly.

"Well, in that case, Lily, I completely take back that thing I was thinking about earlier," Sirius said somberly. "That is, unless you'd be interested," he added with a wink.

My face contorted with disgust. "That's it. You're gross. I feel the intense need to shower," I announced as I strode past them and out of my room. "Stop snickering, Sirius. Merlin, you'd think you were twelve."

I had made it halfway through the small Common Room that James and I shared before I turned back, forced Sirius and Hestia out of my room, and then scourgified it for good measure. I could never be too careful when it came to those two. Somehow, their personalities worked together, but it was never fun to be alone with them.

My shower was brief but still long enough to relieve the stress of my inappropriate wakeup call. It was lucky that it was going home that day because I had to squeeze the hell out of my shampoo bottle to get enough soap out to wash my hair. At least it still maintained its strawberry scent.

From a quick glance at a clock, I saw that it was only a quarter till eight. That gave me more than enough time to get dressed, double check all the items in my trunk, have a last breakfast, murder my best friend, and hide the body. All in all, it was going to be a great day.

Was I sad about leaving Hogwarts?

Did that question even merit a response?

Despite my pride in my normally emotionally aloof demeanor, my nostalgia-meter was on Hagrid-sized steroids. I blamed it on PMS. It had to be Post-Magic Stress because I just had my period last week. Still, it sounded very scientific with the anagram.

I could not believe that I was finally leaving what had been my second home for so long. Every tiny little nook had meaning: the window by the Divinations classroom where I first chucked out my tea leaves and audibly insulted a teacher for the first time; the staircase closest to the Great Hall where I had first met Hestia after being surrounded by annoying girls and prepubescent Marauders on my first day at Hogwarts; the History of Magic section of the library where James had backed me up against the row of books and…

There were a lot of good memories. Some of them might have only occurred in my brain, however.

I was ready to move on. Really, I was.

There were only so many essays I could write before the fingers in my right hand fell off. At this point, I could care less about memorizing Charms theory or correctly giving a presentation on the most efficient way to skin a shrivelfrig. Part of the last year of school was making the students so miserable that they desperately wanted to leave. It was a shrewd coping mechanism that even I, Lily Evans, Head Girl extraordinaire, could not resist succumbing to, despite my excellent track record with enduring academic rubbish.

Frankly, I just wanted to sleep and sleep and sleep. My mum could wake me up by the time I had to go to the Auror Academy.

Speaking of the Auror Academy, I, Lily Evans, Miss I Obsess Over Every Little Thing Because I Am So Concerned With My Future That I'm Going To Give Myself A Heart Attack By The Time I'm 21-as so named by Sirius- And Who Also Apparently Likes To Give Herself Multiple Ridiculous Appositives, was going to become an Auror. I did it. I actually bloody did it. I charmed the socks off that N.E.W.T. I transfigured it into my plaything. I stuck it into my potion and spat it back out. I Riddikulused the hell out of it. I herbologized…..Herbology had no way of sounding cool.

More importantly, I beat James. He got four _Outstandings_ and one _Exceeds Expectations _in Potions. I got all _O_s. Suck on that, Potter!

It was nice to know that we had such a healthy relationship.

On my final morning of school, I was officially done with my primary education. All I had to do was pass breakfast, and I was on the train home.

Unfortunately, home meant getting ready for Petunia's wedding.

In a week.

To Vernon Dursley.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley.

Mrs. Petunia Evans-Dursley.

Mrs. Tuney and the Whale.

I found out via one of the scant letters Petunia had sent me over the course of the year. While things between us had ended so magnanimously over the summer, I ineffably managed to screw it all up. To be fair, I was provoked. Tuney was a rough sister to have. Her meter long letter-which included commentary from Mum-explained the whole tragedy. I only wish I could have been there to see Vernon struggle to stand up again after kneeling. That was mean. I didn't dislike the overweight…..just Vermin.

Still, in case the letter had not been clear enough, about a week later, I received a clipping from the local muggle newspaper that announced the happy news, complete with a pulchritudinous picture of the happy couple. Naturally, James magically enlarged the photo, framed it, mounted it above the fireplace in the Heads Dorm, and enchanted it to make it "quack" randomly every four hours. Needless to say, within a week, I had taken it down, restored it to its original size, and hidden it in my sock drawer, where it had resided up until I had packed it yesterday.

Luckily, my absence from the Evans household meant that I was not a part of unwanted wedding planning. However, Mum ensured me that as soon as I got home, I would get to be involved in "the best day of Petunia's life."

Honestly, if Petunia wanted to have a good day, I could just grill her a burger.

Now, I had the awesome opportunity to perform inane wedding requirements like getting eggshell napkin holders but eggcream napkins. How nice of my sister to want to include me. Merlin's arm hair, she was a bloody genius.

Well, at least I was not going to have to endure it alone.

With a final flick of my wand-the mascara sort-I straightened out my red and gold tie before I lugged my trunk out into the Common Room next to where James's luggage was sitting. With a final tug, I let go as I cursed my lack of upper body strength.

Feeling silly and sentimental, I said a quick goodbye to the Heads Dorm and headed for the Great Hall before I spent any more time talking to inanimate objects.

"Hey, Lily!" Dorcas Meadows greeted me as I rounded the corner near the corridor on the second floor.

"Hey, Dorcas!" I chirped back cheerfully with a smile as I continued walking. "Write me!"

"Course!"

" Lily Wily!" Benjy Fenwick called as I reached the stairs.

"Benjy Fenjy!" I giggled back. "Can you believe it?"

He scoffed. "Had to happen sometime. Seven years? Are they mad? Do you know how many assignments I was forced to not do in seven years? All that slacking was unbearable. I almost lost track of the amount of assignments I wasn't doing."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Fenjy."

"Off to breakfast?" he asked.

"You know me too well," I replied.

"Don't I know it," he quipped. "If I had to watch you chew off your quill one more time, I think I would've lost it. For someone so skinny," he said before he sighed. "Oh, wait."

I dropped my jaw in mock horror. "Fenjy!"

He grabbed my hand. "Lily, if I wasn't totally in love with my long-term girlfriend, and I wasn't completely positive that James Potter could kick my ass, I would totally have sex with you."

I smiled. "Because?" I prodded.

"Because you are damn fit," he replied back with a laugh.

"Find me later on the train, you blast-ended skrewt," I teased.

"Can't leave without saying goodbye to you," he laughed before moving off the stairs and finally allowing the huge traffic jam of Second Years that had occurred as a result of our conversation to dissipate.

Smiling to myself a minute later, I entered the Great Hall for the last time. I looked up at all the teachers sitting at the front of the room. I had said all my goodbyes yesterday at the graduation ceremony. I had been expecting pomp, circumstance, and square hats. It turned out that Hogwarts did everything differently. The hats were even shaped like cones.

I had bent down to give ol' Flitwick one last hug and stretched to the limit to do the same with Hagrid. I had even attempted to give Professor McGonagall a hug before she dodged it at the last second, patted my arm, and then started acting very Scottish.

Slughorn had made me take one last picture with him for his Wall of Shame. He then got a little handsy and said a few inappropriate things about no longer having to fear the punishment of a student/teacher relationship. Luckily, I noticed that they sky was blue and had to walk away.

Finally, I thought about Professor Dumbledore. It was such an honor to get to have such close contact with him through my Head duties. He was such a….well, I could not think of a word to describe him. He was Dumbledore.

I was so preoccupied with thoughts of turning Dumbledore into an adjective that I did not notice a person standing in front of me until I knocked her to the ground.

"Merlin!" I yelped as I reached down to help out the girl. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, and I was trying to be all meaningful with the last time, and I-" I splattered on as I pulled her to her feet and removed the hood of her robes from her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Tabitha!"

"Oh, it's okay, Lily," she assured me as she straightened out her blue tie, which flipped over her shoulder from our collision. "I wasn't watching where I was going," she added as she held up the book in her hand.

I smiled. "Is it a good one?"

"The best," she assured me. "What am I going to do without our weekly book club meetings?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone else to take up my spot."

"Being a sixth year sucks," she groaned. "All my best mates are leaving, you, the guy I-" she stopped talking abruptly as her blush spread from her collar up to the roots of her blonde hair.

"You know," I said slyly, "I heard Remus Lupin is having a party later this summer. Since he did tutor you this year, maybe you should stop by and say "hi." I'd sure love to see you. I'll tell Remus to make sure you get an invitation."

She smiled at me weakly.

"See you later?"

"Sure!" she agreed.

I turned to leave.

"Oh, and thanks, Lily, for, you know."

I smiled. "See you later," I repeated before traipsing off to the Gryffindor table.

I sat down next to Hestia, who was talking animatedly to Sirius, towards the rear end of the table.

"Shut up, you twat. Pie is a perfectly nutritious breakfast. "

I brightened immediately. "Pie?" I asked excitedly.

"Pie!" she answered back. "It covers all the main food groups: sugar, carbs, and saturated fat."

"We'll forgive it for the fruit," I added. "Merlin, I adore pie."

Hestia grinned at me before handing me a slice of apple pie. "Exactly. What else would we eat for our last meal here?"

"What's wrong with a few strips of bacon and a nice plump sausage?" Sirius insisted.

I snorted into my pie. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" I asked Hestia.

"Trust me, he's not," she told me. "Though sometimes I worry about-"

"He just gets confused sometimes," I answered. "Though I do sometimes wonder if he'd rather be dating yours," I added with a frown.

"Stop speaking in code!" Sirius whined. "I never know if you two are making fun of me."

"Aww, sweetie," Hestia cooed, "that's because we usually are."

"Ugh, Remus, do you see what I have to deal with?" Sirius asked, turning to his right. "I can't wait till we get out of here. There's too much strength in numbers. Drives all the broads in this school batty."

"Are you seriously telling me that you're not going to miss this place?" Hestia asked him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "School's school," he answered. "You pass one N.E.W.T., you pass them all. I'd like to think I haven't peaked at age eighteen. You don't stop being a Marauder just because they stop doling out detentions. There's always Azkaban."

I glanced askance at Remus, who just sighed and went back to reading the paper.

"Besides, everything I do is done seriously," he added with a bark of a laugh.

Hestia leaned over the table and started thwopping him in the head. "I swear to Merlin, Sirius, if you use that joke on me one more time, I am going to dump your sorry bum!"

Sirius smirked widely. "Since when is my bum sorry?"

"Oh, you," Hestia seethed as they continued to bicker.

I looked over at Remus and winked when I caught his eye. It was amazing that even after seven years of schooling, we were all still eleven at heart.

"At least they're not snogging," Remus offered lightly before grimacing.

I agreed vehemently when I recalled the many times this past year that I had been subjected to their public displays of inappropriate affection. Certain images had been seared into my brain that not even a memory charm could erase. I shook my head and then popped another forkful of pie into my mouth.

"Did someone say snogging?" a voice asked before the owner slid into the seat beside me.

I turned to my right to see James sitting next to me in his usual crisp white uniform shirt and tie.

"You would arrive now," I accused.

"Selective hearing, dear."

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Hey," he said back with a bright smile.

"Where have you been?" I asked, sounding a bit too put out for my liking.

He straightened up. "Official Marauder business," he answered vaguely. "Pumpkin juice?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why is it that everyone I know is such a pain in the ass?" I asked Remus.

"A question I ask myself every day, Lily," Remus replied with a sigh, "but it's too much effort to find new friends."

"It is the last day, and all," I agreed solemnly.

James rolled his eyes before he leaned over, kissed my cheek, and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"And then there were four," Remus acknowledged dryly.

"Aww, Moony, you're just jealous that you don't have a lady friend," James teased.

"Not that there aren't willing and pretty prospects," I offered with a taunting smile.

Remus stared at me blankly. "I don't know what you're-"

"A Miss Tabi-"

"Lily!"

I laughed at how red the tips of Remus's ears became.

"Maybe Vernon has a sister," James said with a laugh.

"He does!" I squealed. "Aww, Remus and Marge."

"Has a ring to it," James commented sweetly.

"Anything that might make him less tense," added Sirius, looking up from whatever I had been forcibly not watching him do with Hestia.

"You lot can go to hell," Remus announced.

Hestia put her hand over her heart. "Remus, say it isn't so!"

"And you were always my favorite!" I added dramatically.

James protested loudly and then stared at me with such a wounded expression that I almost felt guilty.

"Stop looking at me like that. I love you, whatever."

Obviously pleased with himself, James grinned widely and then reached out his fork to eat a bit of my pie.

I moved the plate out of his reach. "I don't love you that much."

"Ouch, Prongs," Sirius remarked. "That's got to-oy, what time is it?" he asked suddenly.

Remus rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch before telling the time.

"Okay, boys," Sirius announced. "It's show time."

I shot Hestia a curious look, but she just shrugged with a confused expression also displayed on her face.

"Three," Remus said.

"Two," continued Sirius.

"One," James finished.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer me, I heard a shrill shrieking noise coming from across the Great Hall. I looked over to see a bunch of Slytherins scrambling away from their table.

"A rat!" a girl squealed loudly.

I narrowed my eyes until I saw a rather large brown rat scampering across the table.

Several people, not merely Slytherins, started to panic and run around the Great Hall like chickens with their heads chopped off. A few brave souls attempted to catch the rat, but it kept running out of their grasp.

I was so enraptured by the scene unfolding before my eyes that I did not notice that James, Sirius, and Remus had their wands out until they started yelling out incantations. Of course, amidst all the mayhem, I was pretty sure that I was the only one who saw them.

With a few pops and sparks, the entire Great Hall was covered in scarlet and gold. The Slytherin table was adorned with a huge lion that stretched out across nearly half of the table, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were covered in streamers and glitter. Somehow, everyone was even forced into wearing Gryffindor-themed party hats. The shocked Slytherins frantically tried to pull them off, but they would not budge-probably because of some very strong sticking spells.

No one had a chance to figure out what was happening because once all the ruckus stopped, the fireworks started. Thundrous explosions that caused Flitwick to nearly fall off his chair bellowed throughout the Great Hall as the ceiling lit up with an ostentatious, albeit impressive, light show. Even a few of the professors, Dumbledore included, stopped their frantic spellwork to look up and admire. After about five minutes, one gigantic firework erupted and filled the sky with gold. The flames then rearranged themselves to say, "Marauders, Class of 1977" above a picture of the alleged hooligans, smirking like anything. With one final pop, the lights disappeared.

The Great Hall exploded with applause. Standing at the front of the hall, Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter, who had somehow entered the room, took a group bow with the same mischievous glow adorning all of their faces.

Despite myself, I cheered along with the rest of the students. I stopped when I heard the lion roar.

"I'm going to murder them," Hestia hissed into my ear with a wide, maniac grin on her face.

"There won't be anything left to kill once I'm done with them," I replied back with my own smile. "I apologize if you wanted to Sirius to be able to have children."

She shrugged. "He won't be using that part of his body for a while, anyway."

Merlin, being James Potter's girlfriend was ridiculous.

James ran over to me, picked me up, and swung me around.

"Put me down!" I shrieked as I pounded his back with my fists.

"Are you saying something?" he yelled loudly to be heard over the noise. "I can't hear you! There's a lion, see!"

I hit him again before I forced myself back to my feet. "You are so dead," I told him.

Anxiously ruffling his hair, he smiled at me weakly. "Remember when you said you loved me ten minutes ago? I can get out a pensieve, if you like."

"Changed my mind."

"Aww, c'mon, Lily, it was just one last prank. We're Marauders! We have to maraud!"

"That's not even a word," I told him stiffly. "Besides, haven't you ever heard of quiet, dignified grace?" I asked pointedly.

"Overrated," he told me.

"James! We're leaving Hogwarts! You can't just go around acting like a complete buffoon whenever you-" I lectured before he cut me off with his lips.

Forgetting everything, including the chaos ensuing around us, I closed my eyes and kissed him back before I regained my senses and shoved him away.

James would not budge and merely reached out to move my hair out of my face. "Sorry, love," he apologized. "I'll behave. That is, if you let me live."

"You're on probation," I decided, "but the next time, I'm AKing you."

"That's just about the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," he joked. "Admit it, Lily, you enjoyed it."

I groaned as a smile involuntarily crept onto my lips. "It was actually pretty funny," I admitted.

He smiled widely.

"Just don't let it happen again," I added in my best impersonation of McGonagall.

"Can't, Lily," he told me. "We're leaving today. This was my last prank."

I frowned. "I don't want to leave."

He smiled down at me. "I know you don't. But at least I'm staying over your house for the next week to help ease the transition."

"Just giving your Mum time to stew over the letter she's probably going to get for this stunt till you go home," I corrected him.

"Maybe I'll just hide at your house."

I rolled my eyes. "Joy," I mumbled as I gazed out at the havoc he had caused.

"Oh, Lily, it's been a good seven years," James said fondly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and admired his handiwork.

"Ditch the lion," I told him.

"But it was my idea!"

I elbowed him in the gut. "Prat," I muttered.

"POTTER!" a voice shrieked causing us both to jump.

I looked over and saw McGonagall looking livid with her lips pursed tighter than I had ever seen them. Standing next to her, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, who all looked like they were going to be kissed by a Dementor.

"Looks like I'm not going to be the one who has to kill you," I said gleefully.

"Blimey," breathed James, looking green. "I want to be buried with my Nimbus," he requested before going to his doom.

"Can't we do something about that ruddy lion?"

After much sweet talking on Sirius's part, and what I suspected to be Dumbledore's interference, McGonagall did eventually let them leave the grounds. It made me a bit disappointed to see her concede so easily, but I soon realized that making the Marauders stay at the castle would have only punished her.

Once we were on the Hogwarts Express, I was too emotional to stay annoyed. James did his best to cheer me up, but I still couldn't stop the few stray tears from falling as the castle disappeared from view. Of course, I hastily wiped them away before anyone saw.

We amused ourselves over the next few hours by discussing past memories at school and forcing Peter to eat the most disgusting flavors of Bertie Botts. Hestia had us all snorting like mad when she did her famous imitation of various people finding out that James and I had gotten together. I promptly reminded her of the way she had nearly fainted when I told her the truth the last time we were on the train. Of course, nothing had compared to Remus's reaction. I swore he almost made an expression!

All too soon, the train arrived at Kings Cross. Hugging Sirius, Remus, and Peter goodbye was oddly sentimental. A lot had changed over the course of the year. I loved my best friend, but it was nice to have an additional group of close friends to pal around with. Despite the immaturity, they were pretty fantastic guys, though, I would never admit that to the Wizengamot if I was asked to testify for one of their sorry bums later in life.

"We did it, Lily!" Hestia told me, pulling away with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Hest, please don't cry," I requested. "Cause if you start crying, I'll start crying."

She laughed as a tear dripped down her cheek. "But you got your tear ducts removed, remember? Fourth Year?"

I laughed. "I remember," I told her.

Feeling silly, I reminded myself that I would see Hestia in a few days and I tried not to get overly emotional as I hugged her.

"You're going to be amazing, Lils," Hestia promised.

"Says the girl who already has a job working for the _Daily Prophet_," I countered.

She sniffled. "I'll write you," she vowed. "Every day, well, almost," she amended.

"I'll see you soon?"

She reached out to hug me again before Sirius separated us.

"Okay, estrogen gone wild, relax," he stated calmly. "This isn't the end of the world. It's just the end of waking up at bloody ridiculous hours. Besides, we all know how to apparate."

I laughed shakily as I wiped away the moisture from my eyes. "Take care of her until I see you again, Sirius," I said.

He saluted me. "Yes, Miss Evans, sir."

"Sir?" James asked with a grin. "Is there something going on here that I don't know about?"

I rolled my eyes, not admitting how much I appreciated their stupid ways of cheering me up. "Let's go, you big buffoon, before you start setting off fireworks here, too."

"One bloody time," James muttered to himself.

He walked over to the boys, and they all stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. A bunch of manly hugs followed until James and Sirius finally said their last goodbye.

"I'll wait for you always," Sirius promised as he wiped away a mock tear.

"I'll dream about you!" James promised as he started to push the trolley with our trunks

We made it about five meters before James turned around and waved at Sirius.

Sighing, I grabbed his hand and forced him onto the platform.

I stared at him pointedly.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing," I replied as I shook my head. "Well, I guess that's the end."

"Lily," James said frankly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Petunia's wedding."

I groaned. "Why didn't you just leave me on the train? Blimey, why didn't you just leave me on the tracks?"

James chuckled loudly before pulling me into his side. "Now, Lily, I did not spend a solid month begging my mum to let me go to your house for a week instead of spending time with her so that you could-"

"Ekk!"

I looked up to his my mother running towards us. Laughing, I separated myself from James as I prepared for the attack. Only, I wasn't the person she nearly tackled to the ground with a hug.

"Figures," I muttered to myself as I watched her nearly suffocate James with her arms.

At least some things had yet to change.

"Hey, Lils," Dad said warmly as he strode towards us.

"Hi, Daddy," I greeted him back as I gave him a hug.

"Sorry about your mum," he whispered into my ear. "She's just excited."

I shrugged as he released me. "Who am I to separate her from her favorite child?" I asked dryly.

After a moment or two, Mum finally seemed to notice me. "Lily!"

"Oh, hi, Mum," I said back coolly. "I didn't notice you over there."

She reached out to hug me, and I caught James's eye. He shrugged sweetly at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mr. Evans," he greeted my dad with a handshake.

"Nice to see you again, James," Dad said with as much fondness as a father could have for his baby girl's hormonal boyfriend.

"Oh, Lily, it's so great to have you home. I was so devastated when you stayed over James's house for Christmas. I've missed you something terrible!"

I rolled my eyes as I noticed the latter part of the speech was directed towards James. He had asked me over for Christmas, and I, with Mum's excited approval, agreed to go. Actually, I think she had said, "Lily Evans, if you do not go to that boy's house, you're going to have to find someplace else to sleep because I will not let you stay here." Dad was a little less eager to see me go.

Petunia, however, took the news the hardest. She ceased all communication with me after that, except the letter telling me about her upcoming nuptials. I had felt a little squeamish about leaving her and Mum and Dad for Christmas, but James was so excited about it all. It had been the first time in four years that his parents were home for Christmas, and I just could not say no to that.

Christmas at the Potters had been a sensational experience. The entire house was completely covered in decorations. Even their rubbish had smelled like peppermint. Their tree was larger than the ones decorating the Great Hall. Christmas morning brought more presents than I had ever seen in one place before. I got his parents scarves.

James assured me that they could not wait to have me over again and that they absolutely adored me. Well, at least somebody's parents did.

On the ride home, I developed a new drinking game. Every time my mum squealed out "James" in a high-pitched voice, I had to take a shot of firewhiskey. Mentally, I was very, very drunk.

As we drove by familiar neighborhood streets, I became very excited. We passed the funky-shaped tree, the house of the elderly lady that collected teapots, and then soon arrived at the old, familiar driveway. The second that Dad stopped the car, I raced inside the house, up the stairs, and threw open the door to my room. After quickly greeting Mr. Snuggles and the rest of the unicorns on my shelf, I flopped onto my bed.

Ahh, perfection.

"I missed you, bed."

I breathed in the smell of my pillow as I squirmed into the familiar feeling of my quilt. I let my fingers trace over the small flowers and closed my eyes with happiness. It was lovely to be home.

"That's a good look for you," I heard a voice remark.

"Go away, James, this is private," I told him as I continued to smell my sheets.

"Apparently," he chuckled lightly. "Just dropping off your trunk, your Majesty. Should I give you a few minutes so you two can be alone?"

"Please and thank you," I replied without bothering to look up.

I smiled as I heard mumbling and the distant sound of footsteps. I fluffed my pillow and then turned onto my back. Smiling, I examined the familiar site of the cracks in my ceiling. My ceiling kind of looked like a wedding cake. Weird. Ahh, Hogwarts had nothing on my bed.

Rather impressively, considering that no drugs were involved in the process, I entered some sort of mystifying ceiling daze that only ceased once my mum opened up the door to my room.

I ran my hand over my eyes in confusion. "Yeah, Mum?" I asked in a bewildered tone.

"Lily," she said exasperatedly. "I've called you about seven times. Have you seriously been sleeping up here all this time?"

"Not sleeping," I corrected, "just kind of zoning out."

She sighed deeply. "Honestly, Lily, a person would think you have mono."

I shrugged. "Say, isn't that the kissing disease?" I asked with a grin.

"Lily Evans, you get your behind downstairs and set the table. For goodness sakes, you get more mouthy as you get older. I've just spent a lovely two hours with James."

I bet she had.

"And he never says half the cheeky things you do," she continued to lecture.

"It's just because he's still trying to impress you, Mum," I corrected her as I got to my feet. "Trust me, it fades."

"Scat," she ordered before nearly closing the door on me as I exited my room. "Your sister and Vernon are going to be home any minute, and we are all going to have a nice family dinner. I made lasagna, and we are going to discuss the wedding plans. You have no idea the kind of pressure I'm under. Honestly! A wedding in June! What was your sister thinking? All the food is going to have to be refrigerated, not to mention how the flowers will wilt. This is England. It gets hot here, at least when the sun is out. Don't even get me started on what will happen if it rains. Bloody rubbish the type of weather we get in England. I think I might just phone your grandparents and tell them to stay put. We'll do the wedding some other day. Still, Petunia's dress is lovely. Wait till you see it. She's got her final fitting on Saturday. I told her not to have it the day before the wedding, but you know your sister. She needs to have everything her way. Something about losing weight on this new water diet. Lily, are you listening to me?"

I skipped off the bottom step and turned around to face her. "Smells great, Mum. What are we having?"

She gave me her evil eye. "Lily, you really need to pay attention. It's great to have you home, but we have to concentrate on Petunia right now."

"And as her Maid of Honor, I'll do my duty," I replied.

I forgot to mention that little detail before.

Mum smiled warmly at me. "Good, girl. Now, six plates, go," she commanded before smacking me on the tush.

I squeaked and journeyed into the kitchen. Dad and James were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Lily, where'd you disappear to?" Dad asked when he looked up to see me grabbing plates from the cabinet.

"I was spending some quality time with my room."

"Ahh," he replied knowingly. "And how is the bed? Same as you left it?"

"Even better than I remembered," I answered with a grin.

He smiled back at me. "Excellent. Now, Lils, you really must tell us all about school. James has been filling us in, but I'd love to hear your side. Frankly," he added with a frown, "it'd be nice to hear anything that didn't have to deal with the wedding."

"Hush, Henry," Mum hissed as she removed the lasagna from the oven.

"Sorry, dear," he apologized quickly.

I chuckled as I heard him mutter at James for not giving him a proper warning.

"Nothing that exciting happened, Dad," I said truthfully as I headed into the dining room with my hands full of plates.

"I find that hard to believe in a magic school," he called from the kitchen.

I laughed as I distributed the plates around the table. "Magic's not so fun when you're being tested on it. It was like test after test after bloody test the whole year. And when we weren't testing we were filling out job surveys."

"She's right, Mr. Evans," agreed James, who winked at me as I reentered the kitchen. "My best mate actually had to do work this year. It nearly killed him."

I rolled my eyes. Merely going into the library was enough of an ordeal to make Sirius break out into hives. He told me that the only time he had voluntarily gone there was to meet a girl there for a quick shag in the stacks after curfew. Of course, that was before Hestia. Sometimes I wished that Sirius didn't tell me things.

"But, Quidditch!" Dad insisted. "How could life be boring when there's Quidditch? C'mon, James, Lily told me that Gryffindor won the Cup, but she didn't explain the game at all."

"Hey!" I rebuked as I pulled up a chair next to James. "My letters were perfectly adequate! I gave you minute descriptions!"

Dad shook his head. "She's so cute when she pretends to understand sports."

James looked over at me. "That she is," he agreed mockingly.

"James!" I hissed as I smacked him in the arm.

"Ow!" he grunted.

"Lily, napkins!" Mum reminded me loudly from the other room.

Wondering if Mum had always had superhuman hearing or if she just had a James radar that I had formerly been unaware of, I slumped towards the pantry to grab napkins. No napkins to be found. Perfect.

"Mum! We're all out of napkins!"

"Check the garage!" she called out in an amused voice. "Goodness, Lily, it's like you've never lived here before!"

Grumbling to myself, I trudged into the garage and managed to find a pack of napkins resting on the very bottom shelf after about a good two minutes' worth of looking.

As I walked back into the kitchen, I examined the napkins sourly. "Mum, did you mean to buy the obnoxious orange color because-oh!" I looked over and saw Petunia and Vernon standing in the doorway. "Hi."

"Hello, Lily," Petunia greeted me stiffly.

I zeroed in on the ring on her left hand. The band was gold, and the diamond protruded from it like a rather large mustache. "Hey, Vernon," I added to be polite.

He grunted at me in response. Oh, Vernon Whalesley. One grunt from you made any girl want to tie the blubber knot.

I felt like I should say something else, but I was saved as James got up from his chair to shake Vernon's hand. Unfortunately, I did not get to see if Vernon flinched from fear because I had to go fold ugly napkins. Mum rushed behind me with forks and knives.

"Mum, it's just dinner," I said in an attempt to placate her frantic cutlery setting.

"Lily, shut up and get the lasagna," she told me.

"It's nice to be home, Mum," I said.

"Yes, lovely, dear, I've missed you," Mum replied back frantically. "Lasagna, now, before it gets too cold."

"But you just took it out of the oven!"

"Lily!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen and put on our thickest pair of baking mitts to avoid getting burned by the steaming lasagna. Carefully, I brought it into dining room and set it down onto a towel so that the freezing temperature of the lasagna would not burn a hole in the tablecloth.

After she was able to herd everyone into the dining room, Mum finally downgraded her mood from "JAMES!" to just "heehee, James." Merlin, if I wasn't completely positive that James loved me, I would have quite a few scruples about letting him stay at my house for the next week.

"So did everything go okay with the band?" Mum asked as she served Petunia her dish of lasagna.

Petunia groaned. "It was a complete disaster! What wedding band doesn't play 'Hold Me Close'? It's practically a requirement for these groups to play David Essex. I told them that if they couldn't play our song, we wouldn't pay them for playing at the wedding. They're going to rehearse it all week."

As Mum said something back, James leaned over to hiss in my ear, "Who's David Essex?"

Oh, if only I could have been ignorant as he was. "Muggle singer," I whispered back, "he makes Celestina Warbeck look profoundly intelligent in lyric comparison."

James winced in realization before taking another bite of lasagna.

"Well, Lily, I'd really like to hear about the graduation ceremony. What exactly-" Dad began.

"Henry!" Mum interrupted him. "We have a crisis on our hands. We'll talk about Lily later."

"It's fine, Mum," I interceded. "Really, don't worry about the fact that a life-changing event just happened for me."

"Lily, your sister is getting married," Mum stressed to me. "The wedding is in a week. You should have come home earlier and helped us get ready."

Flabbergasted, I sat back in my chair with my mouth wide open. I looked over at my dad, and he shrugged at my sheepishly.

"She's been in a fit for the last month," he whispered into my ear. "I can't talk sense into her. Don't take it too personal, Lils. You know how your mother gets when she's stressed. I'm just happy that I've got some reinforcements now to help shoulder the blow. You'll get your mum back just as soon as Sunday comes, and then we can all rejoice."

I grinned and then took a sip of my water.

"Well, Petunia, I hope everything works out for you," James said very politely.

I rolled my eyes. He was such a tosser.

"Everything will be fine," Vernon assured us as he fingered his moustache pensively….for him. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Vernon. I was just offering my best wishes. I'm sure the two of you will have a fine wedding," James answered back smoothly.

I didn't miss how his lips almost smirked.

"Yes," said Petunia, who put her hand on top of Vernon's. "It will be fine."

"Of course, the whole affair is going to cost a large sum," Vernon said finally. "Though, I do think that it will add greatly to our happiness."

"Of course," agreed Mum after a beat.

I sank back into my chair. Talking about money made me feel uncomfortable, especially considering that my boyfriend had a lot of it.

"Though," said James, "I would argue that some of the best marriages occur when the couple has hardly any money."

"Only a fool would get married without a proper foundation," Vernon retorted.

"Wouldn't that foundation be love?"

Vernon grunted. "If you want a mess on your hands."

"I think what Vernon means is that marriage should be a mature choice between two people when they are ready to support themselves," Petunia added quickly.

"Your mother and I waited until we could afford an apartment," Dad said.

"And of course at that point the marriage brings a tax reduction," Vernon replied. "It makes financial sense."

"Huh," James commented lightly.

"Do you have something to say, Potter?" Vernon asked defensively.

I was surprised. I supposed Vernon had become more daring since I saw him last summer when he would barely blink in James's direction.

"No," answered James, shaking his head innocently.

"Because it appears like you have an opinion. No matter," Vernon chortled to himself. "It's not as though the likes of you could handle a wedding. I'm sure it's quite easy for those of your nature to just get married at any point. Whatever you do with your freaks might be all willy nilly, but we take this commitment seriously. Here in civilization, it requires more effort. You'll learn that someday once you spend some time out in the world where there's actual responsibilities. You're still young and inexperienced."

My dad squirmed in his chair.

I watched the vein in James's neck pulse as I prayed to Merlin that dinner at the Evans household could end in peace for once.

"I assure you, Vernon, that wizards are just as capable of commitment as you are."

Vernon laughed heartily, his stomach jostling as he did so. "I'm sure you make the effort. Though, if you don't like her, I guess you could always poof her away."

I saw James's knuckles turn white. "Magic doesn't work like that."

"Sorry," Vernon grumbled. "Let's just stay out of each other's way. You can have your hocus pocus and leave the marriage stuff to the real blokes who can actually understand it."

"Sounds tempting," James complimented through gritted teeth.

I let out a breath that I had been subconsciously holding.

"Though," he continued.

I winced and prayed to Merlin that he would not say anything stupid. All he had to do was hold it together for another five minutes, and we would be fine. C'mon, James.

"I don't know where that leaves me considering that Lily and I are engaged."

I dropped my fork.

Did he really just say that?

Smehkaleen.

* * *

_A/N: Hi, guys! I promised a sequel, and here I am (hopefully with not too long of a waiting period!) Happy Friday! (totally irrelevant, i graduated high school today). I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to like the rest of the story! Below, I've tried to be proactive and answer some of your possible questions:_

_**Molly, sequels have a tendency to suck. Is Fiancée going to suck?:**_

_I hope not. =D I've never written a sequel before. We'll see how it goes. Though, I promise that I would not be writing this unless I was positive that I had a substantial plot planned._

_**Do I have to have read Boyfriend to read this?:**_

_No. It might be a bit shaky in the beginning, but you'll get the gist of it. Basically, Lily and James are dating. I do recommend reading BF, though. Just for kicks._

_**How long will this story be?**_

_Seven chapters._

_**Why isn't this at Hogwarts?**_

_I'm sick of Hogwarts. That sounds bad. Let me rephrase: I'm beginning to feel trapped when I write stories in that setting. I like the freedom that summer—and the Evans household offers._

_**Isn't this just the same storyline as Boyfriend?**_

_Short answer: No. Longer Answer: Not really._

_**When do you update?:**_

_Fridays. I'm going to do my damndest to update every Friday for the next six weeks. We'll see how it goes._

_**Can I contact you?**_

_Yes! I love inbox messages. My official email is mollyraesly(at)gmail(dot)com. You can also follow me on Twitter, where I frequently post updates and other fun things. Also, check out my page to see banners for my stories._

_I hope that helps! If you have anything else to say, I'm one in ten Americans looking for work, so I sure have time. Thanks for reading!_

_pomp and circumstancingly yours,_

_molly_


	2. Proposing Possibilities

_Previously on Fiancée:_

_"I don't know where that leaves me considering that Lily and I are engaged."_

_I dropped my fork._

_Did he really just say that?_

_Smehkaleen._

**Chapter Two**

**Proposing Possibilities**

* * *

"_Marriage is a three ring circus: the engagement ring, the wedding ring, and the suffering." -Anonymous_

* * *

"What?"  
"Oh, my!"

"When?"

"Really?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"NO!"

"Oh, thank God!"

"Hey!"

"Lily!"

"You, shut it!"

"Eek!"

"WHAT?" I repeated myself more forcefully the second time in case no one heard me. I turned in my chair to face James angrily.

He squirmed in his seat as he felt the glares of every person at the table staring at him. James twitched nervously and ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, Lily and I are engaged," he repeated, though this time it sounded more like a question.

I looked over at everyone to try to gauge their reaction. My father looked speechless. He was still holding his wine glass, and he glanced down to make sure that it was still in his hand. I noticed that his forehead looked crinkly from all the lines that were forming in it. It looked like one of those wavy crisps.

Petunia's face morphed from dumbfounded to comprehension, to quizzical, to disbelief, and to disapproval. Right now, I was quite certain that she had settled on unbridled fury. Her blue eyes were full of malice as she stared at James like she was trying to kill him where he sat. If the way she was ripping her napkin in two was any inclination, James was not going to go peacefully. Good. Frankly, at the moment, I approved. I wondered if Tuney wanted any help.

She then turned and gazed at me. A little scared of the way her blue eyes narrowed into infinitesimal slits, I quickly moved my eyes to Vernon, who kept turning his head to stare at James and Petunia with a flabbergasted expression that even seemed to make his mustache seem surprised.

Mum, of course, was filled to the brim with excitement. The eagerness in her eyes was that of a child who had just been told that he could take any animal from the zoo home with him. And she wanted the lion. A slow smile formed at her lips that spread across her whole countenance until a hearty exclamation of congratulations finally erupted out of her mouth. "That's wonderful!" she squealed, breaking the silence.

The energy in the room changed immediately.

"Isn't that wonderful, Henry?" Mum prodded as she looked pointedly at my father.

He put down his glass and removed his glasses from his face before resting his hand against its temple. "It's unexpected," he managed to choked out after a beat.

"And to think, both of my girls married! Oh, Petunia, it looks like you're not the only special one here after all!"

Petunia's head zoomed towards Mum. "But, Mum! I'm still the one getting married!"

"Oh, but now your sister is, as well! Can you just imagine it? Lily and James Potter!" Mum cooed happily as she stood up from her table. She walked over and threw her arms around James. "Oh, I'm just so happy."

Petunia made a clicking noise with her tongue as she watched Mum with disdain.

I hid my face in my hands and waited for the nightmare to end. After a few seconds, I settled for kicking James roughly in the shin so at least he would remember to wake up.

"Thanks, Mrs. Evans," James yelped.

"Oh, James, dear, call me 'Mum,'" she said sweetly. "We're family now."

"Uh, April?" Dad interrupted Mum, who was reaching out to give James another hug. "I would like to hear the whole story first before I do any celebrating," he said dryly. He directed his stern glare at James. "Speak."

"Oh, yes, James, do tell us how it all happened," Mum urged.

"I'd rather not hear this," Petunia said stiffly.

"Hush, Petunia," Mum hissed.

"No," backpedaled James, "she's right. I don't want to intrude -"

Petunia scoffed loudly, and Vernon put his arm around her chair to comfort her.

"Oh, it's not an intrusion at all," Mum insisted blindly. "I've simply got to hear the story. How'd you propose, James? Was it terribly romantic?"

James laughed nervously. "What'd you say, Lily?"

I frowned. I was not going to indulge him. He dug himself in this hole, and I was just fine with him dying in it. "I don't seem to have any memory of it," I said, my voice sounding clipped. I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at my framed artwork from grade school across the room.

"Well, yeah, er," James stuttered as he fingered his hair, "that's because she's still in shock. Just happened."

"Really?" Mum asked. "Today?"

James nodded. "Yeah, um, this morning at breakfast."

"She's not wearing a ring," Petunia pointed out haughtily.

"You can't be really engaged without a ring," Vernon added smugly. "Couldn't afford one?"

"There was a ring," James said defensively. "I just needed to send it back to get sized. Lily's got bigger fingers than I thought," he joked lamely. "It should be ready tomorrow."

Bloody prick.

"That quickly?" Vernon observed.

"I move fast."

Dad made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

"I mean, that is to say, that customer service is very high for such wizard products. Goblin made, see?" James added apologetically.

"Did you hide the ring in her drink?" Mum questioned in a dreamy voice.

"No," James said. "Much better than that."

Petunia hissed. I had forgotten to tell James how Vernon had proposed to Petunia. It was the fancy dinner, ring in the champagne glass deal. Oh Merlin, I was bloody going to kill James. Was he trying to burn every bridge between Petunia and me?

"Uh, well, you see," James said as he looked around the room, as though the answer would appear on the wallpaper. He tried to find my gaze, but I avoided him. "There was a rat."

"A rat!"

"Yes, and it was running across the Great Hall, and then there was a lion."

"I'm sorry," Vernon interrupted. "But do you attend a school or a circus?"

James gritted his teeth before plunging ahead with his tale. "And everyone around us was running around, and I turned to Lily, and I asked her to marry me."

Mum looked at me eagerly. "What'd you say, Lily?"

"Hell if I know," I replied back.

"She was shocked, obviously," James rushed to answer for me. "But then I got down on one knee, and she saw that I was serious. I took the box out of my pocket, opened it up, and showed her the ring. She said 'yes.' I put the ring on her finger, and then fireworks started going off."

"Indoors?" Petunia asked.

"The ceiling's enchanted to look like the sky," James answered.

Mum sighed. "Were there really fireworks, Lily?"

I bit down on my tongue. Damn him. "Yes." Then the lion came over and bit off his head like the pathetic, annoying, disgraceful, lying bastard that he was.

"This is all very sudden," Dad said in a weak voice.

You were telling me. Apparently, I was engaged. I looked over at my dad with sympathy. Merlin, I was right there with him.

"I know that this is all rather untoward, but Lily and I love each other," James replied as he kissed my cheek.

Forcing a smile on my face, I elbowed him in the ribs.

"For the most part," he coughed out.

"Oh, Lily, this is just the best news."

I looked at the sheer, unadulterated joy on my mother's face and then at the sadness that shone on Petunia's.

"The best," I echoed weakly.

"Oh, I can just picture a fall wedding for you two. It'll go lovely with your coloring, James. You have such tan skin. Lily could do with more sun. She's looking a bit peaky. I'll have to invite all the neighbors. We'll find a way to explain the wizard thing to them. Oh, but it'll be a gorgeous wedding. And Petunia will be your Maid of Honor, won't she, Lily? It's only fair that you are hers. Sisters must do these things, of course."

I gazed up at Petunia nervously. "Umm, Tuney, would you, well, you know?" I asked.

She finished her sip of water and put down her glass. Her face was unreadable. "I guess."

Relief flooded through me. Petunia was going to do it. For the wedding I was not having because I was not engaged. Blimey, James had better know his countercurses because I was going to send every hex known to Merlin, himself, at his sorry behind.

Mum grinned. "Oh, my two girls," she sang. "Aren't you happy, Henry?"

"Ecstatic."

I stood up suddenly.

"Lily, what's the matter?"

"I need to be excused," I said back robotically. "Is it okay if I have a word with James privately?"

"Oh, of course, anything for you, darling."

Oh, how fickle my mother could be. Now she noticed I was home.

"Right then," I said as I pushed my chair in and headed towards the kitchen. "James?"

He got up and followed me silently. Once we were in the kitchen, he grabbed my hand and opened his mouth to say something.

I put my hand over his mouth. "Outside," I hissed at him before throwing the door open to the backyard.

I followed him out and slammed the door behind me with a clang.

"What did you do?" I demanded in a deadly calm voice.

"Lily, I don't know what happened! I was there and then suddenly-"

"What did you do!" I asked again.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"James, did you take a bludger to the head again?"

"No."

"Get hit by a Confundus charm?"

"No."

"Well, then you must have been dropped on the head as a baby because there is no way that you just told my entire family that we are engaged!" I hissed.

"I don't know how it happened!"

"What do you mean you don't know how it happened?" I demanded.

"It just, I don't know. It just happened!"

"You said it, that's bloody how!" I yelled, peeved.

"But I didn't mean to," insisted James, "it just slipped out."

"Slipped out? That's not a slipped out kind of phrase, hun. 'I stole your comb,' that's a slipped out phrase. Telling my parents, my sister, and Vernon Dursley that we are engaged to be married is not something that just casually slips out of your mouth!"

"Well, it did."

"James! You told them we are getting married! You don't tell a girl's parents that before you even ask the girl!"

"Well, technically, you are supposed to ask permission," James countered.

"Well, who ruddy said that I wanted to marry you!"

James grabbed my hand and then got down on one knee. "Lily, would you-oww!" he hissed as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't do it now!"

"Too late?' he asked. "Or because you're so unbelievably pissed at me right now that you'll say 'no,' thus, sending me into such a sea of depression that I no longer care enough to feed myself and die."

"Both," I answered as I tried my hardest not to smile.

James sighed. "Lily, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"You acted like a huge git."

"Yes," he agreed. "I'm a very bad man."

"Boy," I corrected. "And I kind of hate you right now," I told him.

"I was provoked, Lily."

I sneered. "You couldn't handle the taunts of Vernon Dursley?"

"How was I to know that it wouldn't come to fisticuffs?" he asked. "If worse comes to worse, Lily, he might sit on me."

I swallowed my laughter. "And it'll be a happy day."

"Oh, c'mon, Lily. You're being a little hypocritical, aren't you?"

"How so?" I asked testily. "And choose your words carefully, Potter. I wouldn't want your last words to be grammatically incorrect."

He laughed nervously and pulled at his hair. "Well, you lied to them when we first started dating."

"Different," I retorted.

"Codswallop," he replied. "Exactly the same, plus or minus a few circumstances."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued hurriedly.

"Granted, there might be higher stakes involved this time around, but doesn't that just make it more fun?"

"You have a sick sense of fun."

"Aww, c'mon, Lily, can't we write this off as a funny anecdote for the grandkids?"

"That's assuming you can still have children when I'm done hexing you."

James casually back up towards the swings as he tried to subtly reach for his wand. "Work with me here, Lils."

"The beginning of our relationship probably isn't the best angle to use, Potter. I seem to recall it went rather badly."

"You had to do all those sexual favors to get me to regain your trust. Is that what you'd like, Lily? Sexual favors? Because I would be more than happy-"

"James, why would you do this?" I asked with a sigh. "I'm not that girl anymore who lied to you and betrayed your trust. I'm different. I'm your girlfriend. Everything was different. We were in such a good place! Everything was going so well."

"It's just a tiny step forward," he said. "It won't shake us up."

"It's another lie!"

"It's a proposal."

"Yes, James, it's a proposal," I said. "It's supposed to be romantic and memorable and beautiful and most of all, it's actually supposed to happen! Merlin, God, damn, I just don't-" I stopped talking as I sank into the swing in front of me.

"Oh, Merlin, Lily," James whispered, sounding genuinely upset, as he sat down onto the swing beside me. "I didn't mean to ruin this for you."

I sniffed. I was never the type to daydream about the perfect bloke. James had just kind of found me. He was the annoying berk who would not leave me alone till eventually I caved, broke his heart, and then begged for him back. I was lucky, I supposed. Still, every girl deserved a proposal. The bloke was supposed to plan it, sweat it out, and get down on one knee. I wanted that. I wanted the whole experience. I wanted the stupid fireworks roaring in the background. What I didn't want was an awkward dinner conversation and one royally brassed off sister.

"It's just that a proposal is an important thing," I said. "It's a meaningful step. You don't just gloss over it like it's a huge big joke for Vernon Dursley."

"Now you know how I felt last summer," James sighed. "All that time of dreaming about how I'd convince you to go out with me, and you just completely skipped over it."

Merlin, it was too easy to forget about James's six years of pining for me. He had been so obnoxious that I had tuned him out. I dropped my head into my hands. "Like that really helps."

"Oh, Lily, don't be sad," James pleaded. "I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever I can to fix this. We'll be engaged. You can have all the romance you want. It'll be the perfect wedding."

I could not imagine it. I was not getting married until I was at least 25. I had seen films about girls who had gotten married right after high school. They never got to fulfill their dreams because they were too busying folding the laundry and taking care of the eight kids. I would not let that happen to me. I was going to be an Auror.

"Are you kidding me, James? We're eighteen years old! I'm not marrying you!"

"Lily!"

"We've been dating for less than a year, James."

"But we love each other."

"Speak for yourself."

"Lily," he groaned.

"It's marriage," I argued. "We don't even have jobs. We still live with our parents. Hell, we just got out of school today."

"I have money," he insisted.

"Your parents' money," I corrected. "James, getting married would be ridiculous."

"Fine," he said curtly. "Then we'll march inside right now and tell them that it was all a huge misunderstanding. Just a friendly joke to get Vernon a little hot under the collar."

"We can't do that," I said. "Not after all the story telling you just performed."

"Damn, you're right. Vermin will never let me forget it."

"Nor Tuney," I agreed. "And Mum seemed so happy."

"I was pretty sure that if we stayed there any longer, your father was going to punch me in the nose."

"Rightfully so," I remarked before sighing. "I don't know where this leaves us."

"The backyard," he stated robotically.

I hit him on the shoulder. "I hate you," I repeated.

He nursed his shoulder and laughed loudly. "No, you don't. If you did, you would have chucked my bum ages ago."

"Well, I don't particularly like you, yeah?"

"Lily, darling," James cooed as he swung his arm over my shoulder, "we're engaged."

I frowned. "You are too hasty," I told him, shrugging his arm away. "I didn't say I'd marry you. I'm still hoping Benjy Fenwick breaks up with that slag of his and takes me to Diagon Alley like he promised."

"Hey! Danica is really nice. She's a hell of a beater, too."

"Our love is tragic," I told him solemnly.

James sighed in exasperation and got off his swing. Grunting, he got down on one knee and stole my hand. "So bloody difficult," he huffed as he encased my hand between his own.

I was frozen. I could literally hear the second hand on his watch tick as I waited for him to speak. My heart raced in my chest. All the blood rushed to my face and stilled there. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin.

"Lily Evans, will you do me the honor of pretending to be my fiancée?"

It took me a few seconds to decipher what he had just said. "You want to fake an engagement?" I asked finally as all of my blood, which had stopped moving as he began to speak, started to flow through my veins once more.

He let go of my hand and stood up. "Well, you said it before. I've mussed things up too much for this to be a real engagement. Apparently, I didn't meet the Evans Gold Standard."

"And," I added for him.

"And we're only eighteen."

"And."

"And we've only been dating for ten months."

"And."

"And apparently you're just biding your time with me until you get to date Benjy Fenwick, whom I am going to murder, by the way, the next time I see him."

I rolled my eyes.

"And we are both far too prickish to march back in there and embarrass ourselves in front of Petunia and Vermin," he continued.

"Some of us are prickish, and some of us are just innocent bystanders," I corrected him.

"We can't exactly just pretend this never happened," finished James, who ignored my interruption.

"Let me get this straight," I said, trying to process it in my mind, "we fake the engagement and then, what? Eventually, these things do lead to marriage, Potter, and I don't fancy walking down the aisle with you on the other side, Sirius, the great buffoon, standing next to you, no doubt."

James scratched the back of his head. "We'll just make it a long engagement," he said with a shrug. "Loads of people stay engaged for years. We can worry about this later. We just need to focus on keeping this up for the next week while I'm here. Once your sister's wedding over, this whole thing will seem like old news."

I bit my lip anxiously. "I don't like this."

He laughed good-naturedly. "And you think I do? As soon as this wedding's over, I'm breaking this whole thing off. Benjy Fenwick, my ass."

I sighed. "No dramatics, Potter," I warned him.

He held up his hands innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I know you," I warned. "Whatever you're planning, stop it now. This is not going to turn into some big, romantic gesture. This is just a practical solution to a ridiculous mistake."

"Who else are you going to marry?" he asked. "And if you say Benjy Fenwick, I know some hexes, too."

I rolled my eyes. "You are insufferable," I told him.

"It's like music to my ears, love," he teased. "So, what'd you say?" he pressed.

I sighed. "Fine," I hissed, crossing my arms across my chest.

Smiling unabashedly, James rushed over to me, leaned down, and kissed me. "Lily Potter," he breathed over my face.

I pushed him away. "Fake engagement!" I reminded him. "Eighteen! Ten months!"

"Sorry," he apologized as he tried unsuccessfully to rearrange his features into a more somber expression. "Won't happen again."

The git didn't even have the decency to stop beaming.

Before retreating to our separate rooms, James and I had set up a few ground rules. I had strictly forbidden him from telling Sirius or any of our other friends about our arrangement. And no, I was not suffering from commitment issues, like last time, as James was kind enough to suggest. Just because he was as stupid as a flobberworm did not mean that he got to broadcast it to the rest of the world. This was going to stay between us and the rest of the Evans household.

Secondly, he was not allowed to make any further announcements about our alleged wedding. I had an overly zealous mother who was already wet with delight. I did not need James filling her head with images of fall weddings and bridesmaid dresses. She might just explode.

Finally, he could, under no circumstances, refer to me as "Lily Potter." My name was Lily Evans. He could take his chauvinist name-changing crap and shove it up his bum.

Yet, no matter how many rules I imposed on him, the whole affair still made me feel queasy as I snuck into my bedroom, carefully as to avoid any unwanted communication with my family. This whole plan had foreboding written all over it in huge neon letters and dancing veela. This was not a good idea. This was not a good idea.

I'd still rather do it than tell Tuney I wasn't really engaged.

Damn my pride. It really was one of the Seven Deadliest Sins. Right up there with lust. At least it was in my power to deny James something.

With that pleasant thought, I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt exhausted. Plotting and scheming really did nothing for my R.E.M. cycle. Listlessly, I pulled at my pillow as I attempted to steal a few more minutes of sleep. It didn't work.

Groaning to myself, I squashed my pillow over my face. My hands touched, and I felt something hard on one of my fingers. I stretched my fingertips out to feel what it was. Merlin, you had got to be kidding me.

I sat up and threw the pillow away as I stared at the diamond on my left ring finger.

"Bloody hell."

Not caring what I looked like or whether or not my mouth had become a habitat for grindylows, I raced down the stairs. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"What the bloody hell is this?" I asked furiously.

His eyes left the Sports section briefly to look at me. "Good morning, Lily."

"What the bloody hell is this?" I repeated myself, shoving my left hand in his face.

Tiredly, James ruffled the back of his hair and folded the paper. "It's a ring," he answered calmly.

I seethed. "I know what it is," I huffed.

"Then why did you ask-"

"What is it doing on my finger?" I demanded.

He smirked. "It doesn't do anything, Lily. It's an inanimate object."

I hit him in the chest. "You insufferable, deplorable berk!"

"Hey! Hey!" he surrendered after the fourth time I hit him. "You didn't say anything last night about rings. Technically, I'm still working well within the rules. Besides, I told your mum that you'd have a ring on your finger today. You wouldn't want to make me a liar, would you?"

I ground my teeth together.

"Explain now," I commanded. 

James gulped nervously. He looked like a two year old who just got caught coloring on the newly painted white kitchen walls. "Now before you get out your wand and do anything unforgiveable, I didn't spend any money, I promise," he assured me quickly. 

I sighed. It was a small comfort to know that his Gringotts vault hadn't suffered any damage.

Honestly, if he was going to buy me something, I didn't want it to be something as silly as a ring. If he had really wanted to shell out a few galleons, nothing said I want you to want to be my fake wife like a good book. Hell, maybe if he bought me Flourish and Botts, I'd forgive him. James looked a whole lot more agreeable sitting on top of all of those books. I could even use it for charity by finally teaching Sirius how to read. I was 99 percent certain that he got through all seven years at Hogwarts by just looking at the pictures.

"I had to go home anyway to get some clothes," James prattled on. "So it's not even that big of a deal."

"Huh?"

"The ring. I know it's been in my family for ages, but I highly doubt my great great great great great great aunt Chartreuse would have cared. I heard she was more of a cat lover anyway. My grandpa said she was a crazy bird. That's what you get when you're friends with Helga Hufflepuff, I suppose."

Dear Merlin, I was wearing a Potter family heirloom as old as the founders. Somebody just Avada Kedavra me already.

"James!" I exclaimed.

"Only messing with you, Lily," he said with a grin. "Merlin, you're gullible. Like the Potters were friends with Hufflepuffs. It goes back three generations, I swear."

I was going to need a potion to remove my tongue from my esophagus. Three generations was still much more legacy than I desired. The oldest thing I owned was my one pair of jeans from second year that I might still be able to wear as capris if it wasn't for all the damn pie I ate. Moving up a few sizes never tasted so good.

"James, I'm not sure about this," I said as I fingered the ring on my left hand.

"Do you like it at least?"

I shrugged. "What's not to like? Diamond, yay," I cheered unenthusiastically.

"Did you even look at it longer than the half a second to determine that it's expensive?" he asked knowingly.

It was times like these when I seriously debated trading James in for a younger, less bloody perceptive, model. Ruddy bloke was like a Lily encyclopedia. If I wasn't positive that he was crap at Divination, I'd call him a Seer.

Reluctantly, I lifted my left hand and looked at the ring. The band was silver.

"White gold," James, the omniscient, corrected me.

It was encrusted with tiny diamond chips that seemed to sparkle a bit too brightly to be normal. In the center rested a large diamond. It, too, mocked me with its shininess.

"Princess cut. Five carats. It's goblin-made. That explains why the diamond is a bit brighter than you normally see. The diamonds around the band are, as well. Gives the whole thing a very stunning effect."

"Yes," I agreed, "very."

"So do you like it?" James pressed.

I did. I really did. It was stunning and extravagant and all the things that did not belong in the Evans household or on my finger. I started to tug it off my finger, but the damn thing fit so well that I had to wiggle it furiously to get it to move. "I can't accept this," I said as I finally managed to get it off.

James looked at me with sad eyes underneath his spectacles. "Lily, it's just a ring."

"James, it's obviously very important, and I don't think you should give something like this away on a fake engagement. You should save it for when you really ask a girl to marry you."

"Shut up, Lily," James said as he grabbed the ring from me. "If I want it back to propose to a real candidate, I know where you live. I'm just keeping it warm till Benjy Fenwick realizes I'm the only bloke for him."

He slid it back onto my finger. "There," he said triumphantly.

"My finger feels heavy," I complained.

"You'll live," he assured me.

"You're enjoying this far too much."

He smirked. "The fifteen year old boy inside me is very pleased."

I rolled my eyes and ambled over to the cabinet in search of sustenance. I eyed the cabinet's contents with disdain. "There's nothing good to eat," I whined loudly to the kitchen.

"I always know when Lily's home," Mum said as she entered the kitchen from the hallway. "The house suddenly becomes five times louder."

"Mum, there's no food in the house."

"Lily, you're staring at a whole cabinet filled with food."

"With Tuney's gross soy protein shake mixes and Daddy's bran muffins. Where'd all the good food go?"

Mum sighed. "If you stop whining like a toddler and eat something, I'll go food shopping this afternoon."

"Deal," I agreed with a grin. I grabbed the nearest box of cereal and then poured it into a bowl. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and then sat down at the table.

"No milk?" James asked.

I shrugged as I picked up a bit of cereal and popped it into my mouth. "Not necessary."

James winked at the word, and I blushed, despite myself.

Mum sat down beside James with a steaming mug of coffee. She inhaled sweetly before taking a sip. "Lily, you really should put milk in that."

I popped another piece into my mouth, and Mum watched my left hand with wide eyes. "Mary, Mother of God!" she breathed.

I looked around self-consciously. "What?" I asked, my mouth filled with half-chewed cereal.

Mum squealed and rushed over to me, yanking my left hand into her grasp.

Bloody hell woman, I wanted to use that arm someday. It was no use to me ripped out of its socket.

"It's so beautiful," Mum cooed.

Oh, she'd noticed the ring of death.

"It's all right," I conceded, throwing James a dirty look.

Mum chortled. "I'd say so," she remarked appreciatively. Not letting go of my hand, she turned to my idiotic boyfriend. "Oh, James, tell me how you proposed again."

"He backmailed me into it," I said sardonically.

"Hush, Lily," Mum shushed.

"Well, we were in the Great Hall," James began.

I stopped listening. Really, you heard one fake engagement story, you heard them all. I left the happy couple in the kitchen and went upstairs. I ran into Petunia outside the bathroom."Hey," I greeted her abruptly.

"Hi."

I eyed her cleanly pressed white linen blouse and buttercup yellow skirt. "Going somewhere?"

"Brunch with Vernon's parents," she answered briskly.

"Oh, that sounds nice," I said awkwardly as I brushed a bit of hair away from my face.

Petunia's lips pursed tightly and her eyes narrowed a smidgen when she saw the ring on my fourth finger, but she said nothing about it.

"Yes. We have a lot to prepare for Sunday."

I tried to smile. "I'd bet. Planning a wedding. Yikes!"

"You'll find out soon enough, I suppose," she replied back sourly. "I should get going."

"Right, yeah, have fun, Tuney."

She nodded and then walked away.

"Hey!" I called out as she was going down the stairs. "Do you have any more shampoo? Mine's run out."

"No," she told me. "Later."

"Yeah, bye."

Once she had left, I snuck into Petunia's room and opened up her vanity mirror to look for her toiletries. Sure enough, right next to her hairspray there was a nearly full bottle of shampoo. Muttering to myself, I grabbed it and then turned to leave.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something that looked distinctly out of place sticking out of her desk. Curious, I walked over and pulled it out of the drawer it was stuck inside. A bit of parchment fell out. Inside the drawer, there were about ten more. They were my letters from the past school year. Petunia had kept them.

Petunia's shampoo smelled all wrong. Vanilla was too rich of a smell for the summer. It made me feel suffocated by its pungent fumes. Nevertheless, I figured that clean hair was better than dirty hair. It still didn't stop me from yelling down the stairs to remind Mum to buy me shampoo before she left for the store.

Deciding to let James amuse himself by brainstorming for new fun anecdotes to satisfy his real lover, my 54 year old mother, I got dressed into shorts and a t-shirt and applied the usual coats of mascara.

I had begun to unpack my trunk when I heard a soft knock at my window.

"Callie!"

I dropped my old Potions essay, which I received an _O_ for, thank you very much, you creepy, pervy Slughorn, and raced to the window. "Hey, girl," I greeted her as she flew into my room.

I stroked the dark feathers of her wings and then tickled the white of her belly, which caused her to hoot softly. "I missed you," I told her. "I had to bring your cage home empty. Where'd you go for so long? Did someone special send me a letter?"

Calypso hooted and held out her leg. Two letters were wrapped around it. I retrieved them excitedly. "Merlin, Callie, you've had quite an adventure. Poor girl, you must be dead on your feet, er, talons," I amended.

Callie hooted.

"At least someone around here gets my jokes," I laughed as I filled up her food dish and then placed a mice-flavored treat on top. Callie quickly flew over to the food, my quirky quips forgotten, and I turned my attention to the letters.

I ignored the bright pink one, already guessing its sender, in favor of the thinner letter with the fancy seal.

Hastily, I tore it open.

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_Please note that your presence is required on Wednesday, June 4th at the Auror Office in the Ministry of Magic at 5:00 P.M. There will be a mandatory meeting for all prospective Auror candidates. We shall be discussing prerequisites for the upcoming program. Please arrive promptly. If you have any questions, please send your queries by owl. Again, congratulations for being accepted into the Auror Program._

_Yours,_

_Alastor Moody_

I read through the letter twice to memorize its contents. I only had one day before my first official meeting with my future employers. What did one wear as an Auror? Damn, I'd have to ask James.

I picked up the other envelope and flipped it open.

_Lily!_

_Ahh! Best friend! Where are you? I didn't see you this morning at breakfast, bitching and moaning and being all around unpleasant. Nor did I see you last night with your nose in a book or sneaking off somewhere to snog that boyfriend of yours (that's why Sirius and I just do it in the open. That way we still get to spend time with the rest of you lot so you don't miss us. You should be happy about it. We get to see each other more often.)_

_Life at home is pretty much the same. Mum wants me to put my wand down and help her with dinner. Dad wants me to pick it back up again and summon the remote control for him. Tyler's the same menace, as usual. At least he has braces now. Merlin, it was nice to chew gum in front of him. Though, I did accidentally get a bit in my hair when I blew too big of a bubble (don't worry! The mane is safe! Good ol' Droobles knows his stuff. I got it out, no problem. Then I promptly silecncioed Tyler to get him to stop laughing. Mum was not pleased.)._

_I'm a bit bored, to be honest. Sirius is sorting out things with his new flat in London. I'm going over there later. I bought him a plant. Is that the proper girlfriend house-warming present? They don't exactly make etiquette books for your roguishly handsome boyfriend who's been estranged from his family and just got a bunch of money from his Uncle Alphard. Merlin, my life is complicated. You're lucky you've got James. At least he doesn't cause problems._

_Speaking of Jamesie-poo. Lily, darling, stop teasing the poor boy about Benjy Fenwick. He's the awfully jealous sort. Gryffindor pride and all that jazz. Bloke spent so long trying to go out with you, sometimes I think he forgets that he's actually dating you and doesn't need to work so hard. Besides, I know you. Unless the bloke has a head of scruffy black hair, amazing Chaser abilities, and answers to "James," you barely notice he's alive. Don't even try to argue with me! You and James are like an old married couple. _

_Anyways, I should be off. I hope to be hearing from my Prophet bosses soon to get my first assignment. Tomorrow, I'm taking the picture for my byline when I go into the office to meet my new coworkers. What do you reckon? Classy, intellectual or playful, sex kitten? Ehh, they're moving pictures. I'll do both._

_Love you, Lils! Say hello to Vernon for me! _

_Wishing I had a taco,_

_Hestia, xoxo_

_P.S. One night with me, and they'll be calling you Moaning Myrtle (I'm Sirius Black's girlfriend). Oh, come on, Lils, you chuckled. I know you did. Sitting there trying to put on a straight face when really you're a chuckling fool. Love you! – H_

I rolled my eyes as I put down the letter. Merlin, she was positively bonkers. 

I quickly scratched out a reply to Hestia that might or might not have contained a reference to whomping someone's willow, sent it off with Callie with an apology and a promise for more owl treats, and then trotted downstairs. 

James was waiting at the kitchen table with his nose in the paper. 

"Déjà vu," I muttered. 

He put down the sports section, which wrinkled loudly. "Different paper," he told me. 

"What's the difference?" I asked. 

"These pictures don't move. I'm confused about this football rubbish. Now exactly why aren't you allowed to use your hands? That seems rather foolish." 

I sighed. Bullocks. "James, please don't expect me to explain the intricacies of muggle sports to you. Dad will be home later. You two can giggle about balls later." 

He grinned. "As much fun as that sounds, I don't think your father is too happy with me right now." 

I snorted. Understatement. Or maybe Dad loved James, and when he came home, we'd all join hands, and I'd exchange friendship bracelets with Vernon. His could be the whale, and mine would be Jonah. The only person to get shoved out the airhole. That sounded weird. Hunger made me crazy.

I strode over to the refrigerator. "Of course Dad's peeved," I said, "you're stealing his favorite flower." 

"What about deflower?" James asked, the picture of innocence except for the way his eyes glinted behind his glasses. 

"Turkey or tuna?" I asked, ignoring him. 

"Tuna," he answered. 

"I want turkey too," I replied, taking it out.

We chewed our sandwiches between bickerings, and then James put away the dishes. When Mum came home with the groceries, we helped her get them from the car and unpack them.

I'd like to think that my mum bought so much food that we had to make sixteen trips back and forth for my benefit, but I knew better. At least Petunia and I didn't have to waste any more time squabbling over who the favorite child was. The Prodigal Son had returned.

I was sitting on the couch watching some silly comedy on television with James when Mum called my name.

"Can you come help me in the kitchen?"

I sighed as I stopped tracing lines on James's arm. "I think that means I have to go," I told James, rising up off his chest, placing my hands on his thighs, and turning around in his lap to face him.

He nestled his head into my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my torso. "Come back soon."

Picking up the pillow that had been resting on my legs, I gingerly got up from his lap before I laughed at the sight of him lounging on the pillows. "Don't get too comfortable. I still expect you to be up bright and early tomorrow for that bloody awful exercise routine."

"Lily, you'll make me think you're only with me for my body."

"Could you not talk? You're less attractive when you open your mouth."

"Well, I bet-"

"Lily!" Mum called.

"Be good," I told James, throwing the pillow at him.

"Aren't I always?" he said, catching it before it hit his face.

Rolling my eyes, I walked into the kitchen and plopped down at one of the seats around the table. "What's up, Mum?"

She heaved a huge plastic bag onto the table. "Wedding favors is what is up," Mum answered.

I groaned. "Aww, Mum, do I have to? Shouldn't Petunia be doing this? I mean, it is her wedding. I'm just the sister."

"Well, just the sister, you also happen to be the Maid of Honor," Mum reminded me.

"Only because you forced Tuney into it."

"I did not force your sister," she defended. "I merely reminded her that a sister is the best friend a person will ever have and that your relationship will never fade even when time does."

"That was kind of beautiful, Mum. Read any sappy books lately?"

"Greeting cards," she admitted with a snort. "But it's still true."

"Sure," I answered. "And I'm sure Petunia felt just as guilty as I do now."

"If not more so," Mum replied gleefully. "Which is why she will be your Maid of Honor and be spending tedious hours making favors for your wedding."

There were so many things wrong with that sentence. I settled for rebuking the easiest to explain. "Hours?" I asked.

Mum pulled out the model of the favor. It was a bag of chocolate hearts, tied up with curled ribbon, with a tag around it that read "Vernon and Petunia Dursley 1977." "Hours," she said. "We've got to make about 250 of those."

"But there's only going to be about 120 people at the wedding!"

"We need extras," Mum insisted. "You have to keep these things for sentimental reasons, Lily. Plus, a few will, no doubt, get lost, or someone will take more than one. You will probably sneak off at some point and eat about six bags yourself. We need at least 250."

I groaned and hit my head on the table. "Kill me now," I declared.

"Finish these favors, and then we'll negotiate," Mum told me.

"Funny," I commented.

"Well, I read the cards in the humor section, as well."

Making the favors was just as tedious as Mum had promised. Only ten chocolate hearts were allowed to be in each bag, and exactly five had to be white chocolate while the other five had to be milk chocolate. The damn curling ribbon would not curl, and I kept accidentally cutting it with my pair of scissors. Mum didn't have that problem because she could just do it with her nails. Unfortunately, my nails were too short to be that productive.

I flipped over what seemed like the billionth tag. "I can't believe Tuney is actually marrying him," I said.

Mum sighed. "I know that you don't really like Vernon, Lily, but for Petunia's sake, please try to get along with him. He's a very polite young man, and he means well. He may have been raised differently from how your father and I raised you, but he loves your sister very much. That's really all that matters."

"But he's so Vernon Dursley," I complained.

"And you're so Lily Evans," she countered, mimicking my outraged tone.

"Aww, c'mon, Mum! You know what I mean. They're so weird together." Not to mention, he was a whale. "It's like fish and chips."

"Lily, you just watch it. You wouldn't want Petunia saying these sorts of things about your fiancé."

"Well that's because James and I aren't-" I covered my mouth with my hand, dropping my scissors in the process. Damn my brain.

"You and James aren't what, sweetie?"

"We aren't awkward together," I invented.

"Vernon just lacks James's easy demeanor," Mum cooed. "But that doesn't make him a bad bloke."

"No," I conceded. "I suppose not."

"Try to be happy for her, Lily. Not everything is as easy for Petunia as you think it is."

"I'm happy!" I argued as I shook a bag of chocolates in her face. "Would an unhappy person be making wedding favors for two hours straight?"

Mum just sighed and shook her head.

"It's Tuney's who got the problem with me," I continued. "She hasn't bloody talked to me at all since I came home. She didn't even give me a hug, or anything. Merlin, she's mad because I didn't come home for Christmas, and then she doesn't even care when I do come home. There's just no way to win!"

Mum chuckled.

"What?" I asked indignantly.

"Nothing. It's just that whenever I talk to either of you, the only thing you want to talk about is your sister."

"Done," I announced as I finished attaching my final card. "Do you reckon if they noticed if I changed it to Vermin?"

Mum tossed the plastic bag in my face. "Put these away with the rest of the wedding things in the upstairs closet and then come back down and set the table."

"I'm like your slave."

"That's why I had two wonderful daughters."

"Well, why isn't the other one working?" I piled the favors together and then started sweeping them into the bag.

"She promised to be home soon," Mum answered. "She's busy. Let the girl have some fun. She's been so stressed lately. Besides, she helps me all year long. I've only got you for the summers. You've got to do extra chores to catch up."

"Joy," I sighed as I swung the bag over my shoulder.

Dinner passed by without any major altercations. Dad seemed tired; apparently, he was putting in extra hours so that he could have Thursday and Friday off to help prepare for the wedding. He got to work an hour earlier and didn't break for lunch. He eagerly ate his pot roast and then demolished his green bean casserole and baked potato. James ate with just as much enthusiasm, but that was just James.

Petunia just picked at her food without saying much. Vernon did not join us. He was out with his parents. Mum tried to carry on a conversation the best she could, but there was only so much talking about a wedding I could stand. I understood why Dad was fed up with it all.

Merlin, I hoped my wedding never caused such family pain. Not that I was thinking about my wedding.

I fingered the ring around my finger nervously. When Dad had inspected it earlier to soothe my mother's incessant urgings, his face had paled a bit. He was drinking wine with dinner tonight.

After the last dish had been cleared, I trotted up to my room to go see if Calypso had returned yet.

Petunia was waiting for me outside my door. "You took my shampoo," she accused.

"What? No I didn't!" I lied badly as I tried to seem properly outraged by her claim.

"Yes, you did," she continued as she held the bottle up to my face. "I just found it in the shower."

"Maybe you left it there," I replied, "and just forgot about it."

"You took it."

"Why me? Maybe it was someone else. You should really check your facts before you get all confrontational."

"Because you asked me about it earlier," she pointed out obviously. "Don't play dumb, Lily, I know you did it."

I broke. "So? It's just shampoo."

"I explicitly told you that I didn't want you to have it."

"Well, that's just stupid. I needed shampoo. There was no shampoo. You had shampoo. You should have just let me borrowed it in the first place."

"I don't like it when you touch my things," Petunia insisted. "And you're not supposed to go into my room when I'm not home."

"Relax, Tuney. It's just shampoo. It costs, what, two pounds? I'll pay you for the two ounces I used if it means that much to you."

"That's not the point!" Petunia hissed. "I don't like it when you touch my stuff. You never take care of it. You just leave it around. That's why I never let you borrow anything."

"You take my stuff all the time with asking," I said, pointing out her hypocrisy. "You barge into my room whenever you want to."

"That's because I actually know how to treat other people's belongings."

"Petunia, it's just shampoo. Crappy shampoo, too. Vanilla is such a boring scent."

"Stop taking my stuff, Lily!" Petunia shrieked. "It doesn't belong to you! God, can't you just let me have one thing? Why do you have to take everything away from me? Can't you care about someone else's feelings besides your own for once in your life? God, you're such a bitch!"

She was not looking at the shampoo bottle, bur, rather, her eyes were focused on the ring residing on my finger.

"Petunia-"

"No, Lily. Just, get lost. I wish you would have just stayed there. You just muck everything up."

Anger burned within me. "Fine," I screamed as I entered my room and slammed the door behind me.

About an hour later, when I had finally cooled to the point that I was a lukewarm chicken sandwich and not spicy hot wings, I went back downstairs. Dad was sitting on his arm chair in the living room as a game played in the background. He picked up the remote and turned it off.

"Lily," he sighed as he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"Hi, Daddy," I greeted him meekly as I sat down on the couch and faced him.

"Again?" he asked tiredly, putting his glasses back on. "You two are too old for this. I could hear you screaming the other side of the house. Then your sister came down in a huff, left, leaving your mother in hysterics."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"You should be," he admonished as he gazed down at me underneath his glasses. "I know that you have a quick temper, but it's no excuse. You have to watch what you say. Your sister is a grown woman. You can't just steal her stuff and then have a shouting match about it."

"But it wasn't even my fault," I complained.

"I know, Lils, but how many things are never your fault? At some point you need to stop taking the bait and stop goading her. You need to be more sensitive to your sister's feelings. She's not like you."

I knew that. Trust me, I knew.

"This wedding is very important to her. It's her wedding, and hopefully, it'll be the only one my bank account has to worry about-for her, at least," he added.

I winced as the ring on my finger began to feel heavier and heavier.

"I try, Dad."

"I know you do. Just try a bit harder, yeah? It's hard for her. She'll never admit it, but she misses you. It's no fun to be stuck alone with your parents all year. Plus, she had to do a whole bunch of things without you. Christmas, her birthday, the engagement, wedding dress shopping. Not to mention, you kind of stole her thunder with your big announcement."

"I didn't mean to," I apologized meekly.

"People rarely mean half the things they do, baby girl. Be nicer to your sister."

"Yes, Dad."

"Good," he said with a sigh. "Because when you're not, she complains to your mother, and then your mother complains to me. And I really don't want to hear it."

I laughed. "Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, baby girl."

I got up and started walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, and Lily?"

I turned around and stared at him expectantly.

"Nice ring."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're going to be the death of me," I told James later that night at the swings.

He laughed, and I felt the vibrations as he continued to kiss my throat. "And why is that?"

"With one bonehead move you have managed to ostracize me from my entire family. Nice work."

"I try," he replied, moving up to my ear.

I pushed him away. "James, I'm really not loving our plan. Tuney's beyond pissed at me. Even Dad seems apprehensive. Maybe we should just give ourselves up."

"Your mum doesn't seem too upset," he observed.

"She doesn't count," I told him dryly.

"Do you think that would fix things?" he asked.

"No," I admitted reluctantly. "I think my family life is always going to be messed up."

"So why don't we just enjoy ourselves while we can?" James asked as he went back to kissing me right above my collar bone.

His lips were soft as he lightly brushed them over my skin. Involuntarily, I tilted my head to give him better access. Everywhere his lips touched burned.

His hands roamed up my sides before slipping underneath my t-shirt and resting on my hips. My eyes were about to close, when his teeth nipped my collar bone.

"James!"

"What were you saying?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head and traced my hand through his hair. He took my hand in his and let his thumb glide over the ring.

"It's a pretty ring," I commented.

"It's a very pretty ring," he agreed.

* * *

A/N: Hey, guys! Wow! New fancy shmancy formatting! (About time I figured out how to use this site!)

I cannot fathom the surge of responses from chapter one. You guys are fantastic. Thanks for all the support. I hope that chapter two of FC didn't disappoint! Oh, and I'd like to say a quick "hello" to all the male readers out there. There's a pleasantly surprising number of you. Not that I don't adore my girl readers, but it's awesome to have blokes out there reading! (I love how I pretend I'm British).

Now, I am going to ruin any integrity I had as a fan fiction writer (what integrity?). There's a silly notion in my head that if I can get one thing, I will have "made it" as an author. I want online fanart (obviously, my standards could use some work). I'm a tad obsessed with userpics and avatars, and I would really love to have some Molly Raesly/story specific ones. I know, I'm a shameless dork. But still, reader challenge! I will love you forever and a day if you do.

My email is always open (mollyraesly(at)gmail(dot)com), as is my inbox and twitter page.

Have a lovely Friday!

Pride and Prejudicingly yours,

Molly


	3. Deathly Delicious

For whatever reason, on Wednesday morning, I really had to pee.

I mean, I really had to pee.

I tried to ignore it, I rolled over onto my back and tried to force myself to go back to sleep. Nevertheless, the sensation became stronger and stronger until I had to get out of bed. Cursing my bladder and the article I had read about a month earlier about some bloke who died because his bladder exploded, I stumbled out of my room, not fully opening my eyes to preserve my sleepiness.

"Woah!" a voice said as I entered the hallway.

I lazily opened my eyelids about a centimeter to see James, holding his arms out to brace me after we collided.

"James," I mumbled sluggishly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a run," he told me cheerfully.

"Oh," I answered vaguely as I rested my head on his shoulder. It made a solid pillow, but it was a little too hard for my ear. I preferred cushions over muscles this early.

"Why are you up at five, Lily?" he asked.

"I have to pee."

"Oh, um, okay," James replied as he deftly moved away from me about half a meter. "You go do that and then go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," I answered.

"I'll wake you up when I get back."

"Okay," I said dreamily.

He laughed, kissed my forehead, and then disappeared down the hallway.

When I was done in the bathroom, I tottered back into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I fell back to sleep instantly before I even had time to cover myself completely with my blanket.

"Lily."

"Mmm," I sighed into my pillow. I felt a gentle nudge between my shoulder blades but tried to ignore it.

"Lily," the voice whispered again as it continued to prod my back. "C'mon, love, wake up."

I rolled over to face my intruder.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," James whispered back."Ready to wake up?"

"What time is it?" I asked drowsily.

"A little after nine," he answered. "I waited till I finished the whole puzzles page before I woke you up."

I groaned.

"In both papers!"

I sighed and turned back on my side. "Five more minutes," I pleaded.

He chuckled quietly. "Okay," he agreed, "but only if I get to sleep too."

"What?" I asked in confusion. I opened my mouth to question him more, but James was already slipping off his shoes.

He climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over himself. "Scoot over, would you?" he asked me teasingly.

I turned over to my other side so that I could eye him testily. "Did I say you could do this? This is my bed. Go find another one."

He grinned at me sweetly. "You know, once we get married, we'll sleep together every night."

"If, we ever do, at a much later date, you mean," I corrected him.

"Of course."

He grinned and ran his fingers through my hair, which had fallen over my eye.

"I kick," I told him.

"I steal the covers," he replied back, "and I snore."

"Lovely," I commented.

He wrapped his arms around me so that my back was tucked into his chest.

"I'm going to sleep now," I announced with a yawn. "If you do anything funny, I will hex you later."

"Mmm," he hummed into my hair.

"Lily? Really, dear, it's almost eleven, you should be-Oh my God!" 

I started at the shrieking and flipped over to find the source of the noise.

"Oww! My nose!"

"Oh my God!" Mum repeated loudly.

I wiped my eyes as I looked up to see my mother, standing flabbergasted in the doorway. Her eyes were trained on my bed. I turned my gaze downward to see the teenage boy in my bed.

I racked my brain to try to remember if I had had sex. Nope, my knickers were still on, and I still felt completely repressed and dissatisfied.

"Oh, Mum, it's not what you think," I assured her quickly.

"I think you broke my nose," James whined as he sat up and started feeling for damage.

"You're such a baby," I muttered.

"Is it bleeding?"

Ignoring him, I stood up off the bed, making sure to pull James's shirt down as I did. When James did not get up, I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Not helping," he groaned.

"Get up," I hissed at him angrily.

Once he complied, I heard Mum sigh. She had obviously noticed that we were still wearing clothing.

"Lily?" she asked me cautiously.

"We were just sleeping," I told her truthfully. "James came in before to wake me up, and we just fell asleep."

The lines on her forehead started to disappear, but her eyes still look worried. "Mum," I continued, "he's even still wearing all his clothes and a belt. I mean, honestly, what could have happened?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't tempt me, Lily Marie."

I gulped and bit my lip. "Sorry, Mum."

"Me too, Mrs. Evans," James added quickly. "But Lily's telling the truth. It was just an honest mistake. I guess I was just a little tired from my run this morning."

Sufficiently charmed, Mum's frown started to fade a bit. "Just don't let it happen again," she said sternly. "Lily, you know the rules."

I did. Legs crossed, bra fastened, shirt buttoned, and even socks on. Under no circumstances was an Evans daughter allowed to have sex. Grandchildren came strictly from the stork. In Petunia's case, I encouraged this regulation. However, in mine…

"Sorry," I repeated weakly.

Mum sighed. "Just hope I don't tell your father about this."

I groaned. "Mum, you wouldn't," I pleaded.

"We'll see how much stress you cause me today," she told me, eyeing me warningly. "James, would you come downstairs? I need help moving some boxes."

"Sure, Mrs. Evans," James agreed compliantly.

Mum eyed him like a hawk until he stepped foot out of my bedroom. Then, she turned back to me. "Lily, you need to get dressed. We're leaving at one to go to the caterers."

"You got it, Mum," I replied with what I hoped looked like a reassuring smile.

"Yes, well," she responded, still sounding a little flustered. "Let's go, James."

The prat winked at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Bloody hell. No morning could ever go smoothly.

Wondering what Hestia could possibly be writing back to me, I passed by Callie's empty cage and went into the bathroom. I fished my new strawberry shampoo out of the cabinet and then took a shower. Merlin, it was lovely to have my own scent back. I hated smelling like vanilla.

Once I was done rinsing, lathering, and hell, even repeating, I got out of the shower and magicked away the hair on my legs. Usually at home, I had a mental gap that prevented me from easily solving most of my problems by using magic. Being at home just made me forget about Hogwarts. However, shaving was so bloody annoying that I was able to remember.

I dressed quickly into denim shorts and a jade green camisole before throwing on some mascara and whipping my still wet hair hair back into a high ponytail. As I was getting dressed, I discovered that I had put on my last pair of clean knickers. Therefore, begrudgingly, I gathered up all my whites in my laundry basket and heaved it down the stairs with me and to our little laundry abode outside the garage. Mum came into the house as I was pouring detergent into the washer. I announced to her, "I think the thing I miss about Hogwarts the most was the house-elves. They cooked, cleaned, and did your laundry for you all year round, all without getting paid."

"We have one here," she muttered back dryly. "It's called your mother."

Setting the timer on the washer, I laughed as Mum trudged back into the garage after grabbing a towel from the downstairs bathroom to my left.

Ravenous from all the lugging, tugging, and laughing at the dirty thoughts associated with those words, I meandered into the kitchen, where Petunia was seated at the kitchen table and sipping coffee.

"Morning," I chirped cheerfully to her as I tried to let bygones do their whole bygone thing.

She grunted at me and turned back to her catering menu.

As I pulled some eggs out of the refrigerator, I tried to figure out what was wrong with our relationship. Things had been going so well last summer. I had really thought that Petunia and I were going to be able to work things out. Only, I supposed I was being naïve. It turned out like every little reconciliation between us had always happened. Things would go great for about two weeks or so until one of us did something wrong. It didn't even have to be a big thing. I chewed too loudly or she let out a "freak" by accident. We could never seem to stop fighting.

I wished we could.

Yet, it seemed like the best way for us to get along was to put the whole of England between us. Too bad our house was only two floors.

As my eggs finished cooking, my toast popped up in the toaster with a perfect golden color. I buttered it quickly, grabbed a glass of orange juice, and then sat down at the table two chairs down from Petunia.

Eagerly, I dug into my breakfast. Merlin, cheesy scrambled eggs were good, especially when you added just a bit of milk to make them nice and fluffy.

Petunia obviously was not as enraptured by my breakfast. "Do you really need to eat three full slices of toast?" she asked. "We're leaving for a final taste test in about twenty-five minutes. You won't have any room left for the chicken."

"She'll be just fine," James assured her as he strolled in carrying a box. He sat down next to me and placed the box on the table. "Merlin, your mum never mentioned she had about a hundred boxes for me to carry," he said to me as he wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. "I didn't know that a wedding could ever require that much stuff."

"Jamesiepoo, darling," I hissed at him in a vapidly sweet tone that was too quiet for Petunia to hear, even though I could see her craning her neck towards us out the corner of my eye, "you're supposed to support me, not mock me in front of my family."

"I'm a multitasker, love," he told me happily before stealing my orange juice and swilling it down. "Got to get back to work," he announced as he stood up and gingerly picked up the heavy box. He turned as he walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, and you aren't wearing that to the Auror meeting tonight, are you?"

Damn, I forgot all about that! Wait, what was wrong with my outfit? "What's wrong with my outfit?" I demanded.

He sighed as I could see his brain tinkering over how to phrase his last words very carefully. "Moody just got this new eye that can see through things. You wouldn't want to give him a reason to use it," he said delicately.

Self-consciously, I readjusted the strap of my top so that it rested firmly on my shoulder. "I'll change later," I said.

James nodded. "Yeah, I thought so." He turned on his heel back to go back towards the hallway. "Later, ladies!" he called over his shoulder.

I was settling back into my breakfast and cursing the loss of my juice when Petunia piped up, "You're going to a meeting tonight?"

I put my fork down and looked up at her. "Yes," I answered. "James and I are going to the Ministry later to meet with the heads of the Auror Office."

"And this fellow doesn't have a normal eye?" she asked quickly in a hushed voice.

I shrugged. "I suppose not."

She shivered a little.

"It's not entirely uncommon," I told her. "Aurors have nasty accidents all the time. That's what you get for fighting the Dark Arts. He's lucky it was just his eye."

Petunia stared at me with wide blue eyes, and I realized that I probably should have said something a bit more comforting. I opened my mouth to say something, but Mum entered the kitchen.

"Girls? Are you ready to go? We're going to have to leave earlier because of the lunch rush hour. Lily, why are you just eating now? No matter, let's go. James has the car running."

"He's not driving, is he?" Petunia asked.

I bloody hoped not.

"No," Mum answered as she threw her arm over Petunia's shoulder. "Can't frazzle my little bride-to-be. C'mon, Lily," she told me as I stuffed my last piece of toast into my mouth.

Mum was right about the traffic. It took us ages to get to the caterers. James's knees keep knocking into mine in the back seat as he looked out the open window like a dog. Muggle things weren't that fascinating. The bloke was sitting inches away from his passingly attractive teenage girlfriend. Would it be that much to ask to keep me entertained?

He pointed out a fast-food restaurant like it was Merlin's wand. I should have brought a book.

Mum finally parked the car, and we met Vernon, looking resplendently corpulent, as always. He kissed Petunia on the cheek and then grasped her hand and led her into the restaurant. I followed suit behind them.

The restaurant was very refined. The walls were ivory, the floor was marble, and the small round tables all had tablecloths of the exact same cream color with adorning black napkins.

Vernon held out Petunia's chair so that she could sit down, and James, eyeing him carefully, did the same for me. I shook my head as I sat down. And I thought I had sibling rivalry.

I glanced quickly at Petunia and gave her a quick smile. She opened her mouth a bit, but did not exactly return my sentiment.

I fiddled with my napkin as I tried to get the fancy jeweled ring off of it before I put it onto my lap.

"Ahh, Mrs. Evans, how wonderful it is to meet you in person," a man said as he approached our table. He wore a poufy chef's hat that teetered precariously on his head and a deep red chef's coat, slightly coated with flour, which he wore over his portly belly that ended where his black pants began. His cheeks were ruddy, either from working over the stove or sampling the wine, and there was a delightfulness about him that showed that he enjoyed what he was doing.

Mum grinned back at him. "And you, Mr. Giglio," she said as she shook his outstretched hand.

"Ahh, Mrs. Evans, please call me Claude. I feel that we know each other already from all of our phone conversations."

"Then, I insist on April."

"Wonderful," he agreed with a wide smile that showed off his broad teeth. "Now, where is the lovely bride?" Claude turned his head to look at James and me. "Oh, she is gorgeous! What a beautiful couple!" he complimented loudly.

My face exploded. "Oh, no," I stuttered quickly as I glanced at Petunia's furious expression. "I'm the sister," I corrected him. "Petunia's the one getting married. I'm just the sister."

"Though she is engaged to be married," Mum piped in.

"How marvelous!" Claude cooed. "Oh, I must cater your wedding. I can already envision the sugar violets that I would make…"

"Ahem," Petunia coughed loudly. "One wedding at a time, please."

I tried to hide my face behind my glass of water. Merlin, not even the hoity-toity sterling silver knives in this place could cut the tension in here.

Claude's smile faltered slightly as he turned to face Petunia and Vernon. "My apologies, to you, dear," he said to Petunia, who looked like she was ready to switch caterers. "Ahh, one sister is lovelier than the next. You have such pretty eyes, Mademoiselle."

Temporarily appeased, Petunia stopped steaming out of her ears. "Thank you," she said curtly.

"Ahh, now," said Claude, who brandished a list out of his pocket, "I believe you wanted to test the food one last time?"

"Yes," Vernon answered. "My fiancée and I have eaten here before, but we just wanted to try things again before Sunday as a safety precaution."

"I ensure you, sir, that nothing made by me would ever require precautionary measures."

"He's doing me a favor," Mum joined in with a laugh. "My mother already wants to murder me for not cooking everything myself."

Claude laughed, and his middle shook pleasantly. "I know exactly what you mean. My mother was Italian, and my father was French."

"And you ended up in Britain?" I asked. "Why?"

"The beautiful women," he told me with a grin. "And the lack of fine dining opportunities. Fish and chips, honestly!"

"We'd just like to sample a bit of everything we've ordered in case we need to make a few last minute changes," Petunia requested.

"All right then," Claude said. "Well, you've ordered the fresh garden salad with the balsamic vinaigrette, as well as the breaded mushroom caps with a touch of parmesan for that extra flavor and bruschetta with finely diced tomatoes and olive oil drizzled on top. That combined with the shrimp cocktail and the oysters make up all of your hors d'oeuvres. We can either have people carry those out as part of the meal or just leave them out for people to pick on."

"Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"Why don't you just leave out everything but the salad, which will be served?"

"Marvelous," replied Claude as he made a note on his list. "Next, we have your choices for the main entrees: the smoked salmon fillet served with ground pepper, basted in lime, and doused with Fleur de Sel Salt for that extra kick; your chicken piccata, which after every cutlet has been personally tenderized, is dredged in flour, browned till it's a lovely golden shade, marinated in a fabulous vintage white wine that is only enhanced by the lemon we squeeze onto it; and finally, for you vegetarian guests, the tortellini carbonara, which features our famous handmade tortellini adorned in our cream sauce made with heavy whipping cream, sautéed mushrooms, and loads of hand churned butter, without the bacon, as requested.

"Of course, then, for dessert, we will have the obvious wedding cake: three tiers, white buttercream fondant frosting and the usual roses, violets, and even petunias on top. Then, you additionally requested les petits fours for each table, which we can supply with cherry and hazelnut nougats as you preferred. I must say, as you bite down into ours, a feeling overcomes you that is quite sensational. I, myself, am quite keen about our pastry chef. Finally, I thought I would recommend our newest item on the menu that we here at Château Deliciae are quite excited about. It's a small sliver of cheesecake, about five centimeters or so, that has been dipped into dark chocolate, mixed with pecans and vanilla extract, and is later adorned with a cut strawberry in the shape of a flower. I've been told that there is no dessert like it."

When Claude stopped talking, I had to wipe the drool that was running down my chin. I wanted him to record himself explaining food. I wanted him to cook every single meal for me. Hell, screw James, I wanted to marry Claude Giglio.

Apparently, I was not the only one who felt completely enamored with him. Mum was smiling sweetly. James and Vernon looked like they had been flooed to heaven. Even Tuney, who had been very careful not to eat more than 1,500 calories a day so that she could fit into her wedding dress, looked like she was about to start a religion in Claude's name.

Merlin, he was good.

Claude grinned. "If that sounds okay, I'll just head back to the kitchen now and get you your sample dishes brought out."

When nobody spoke, Claude must have realized that he had stunned our stomachs clean out of our bodies because he retreated back into the kitchen with a sly smile.

"Wow," I breathed when I had swallowed enough saliva that I could talk again.

James grabbed my hand under the table. "I think you might need to enervate me," he whispered.

"And we haven't even tasted it yet," I said back.

"Oh, Merlin," James groaned throatily.

"Right there with you, mate," I told him truthfully.

When Claude and his merry men finally arrived with the silver trays of steaming food, I really did not have a chance to think. I ate.

Merlin, it was beautiful.

About thirty minutes later, with my waistband feeling uncomfortably tight, I put down my fork. I could not possibly eat anymore. I smiled in my post-food coma and waited for my digestive system to enjoy what had been the best meal I had ever had the pleasure of swallowing. House-elves be damned.

God bless Petunia for getting married.

Merlin, the food was really that good. I was talking nonsense.

With everyone's body mass a great deal heavier and my parents' bank account a considerable amount lesser, we left the restaurant.

"Do come back, Mademoiselle," Claude urged me. "I have many ideas for you and your wedding."

"I'm not really," I tried to say before I glanced over at Petunia. "I'm sure I'll be back, even if it's just for lunch," I told him with a smile before I reluctantly left my own personal paradise.

I could hear Mum sigh from behind the wheel as I got into the car.

"God, that was good," she said.

"Agreed," replied James

"Too bad it's going to cost us a small fortune," Mum groaned as she put her head on the wheel. "It's a good thing that food was good because we'll be eating beans for the next five years. $3,500 pounds for food, honestly!"

My jaw dropped. Was she serious? "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," Mum complained. "Claude's all smiles until he asks you to sign the bill."

"I don't think it's that much," Petunia said from the front seat.

Mum grunted.

"Well, obviously, it's a lot, but no one will ever forget the food. Plus, Vernon's family offered to pay for the hall for the reception. We got lucky. Usually the bride's family has to pay for everything."

"I should have had sons," Mum griped as she put the key into the ignition.

"Hey!" I squabbled.

"Then I would have had boys like James who always behave."

"Oh, Mrs. Evans," James gushed.

I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Your daughters are perfectly adequate," he corrected himself quickly as he rubbed his arm. "Oww!" he mouthed to me.

I shrugged and turned my attention to the window.

"It's my wedding day, Mum," Petunia announced. "We can afford to spare a few pounds."

"That was before we had a second wedding on the way," Mum reminded her.

Petunia crossed her arms across her chest. Joy.

"We don't really need to worry about that right now, Mum," I said hastily.

Petunia's frown did not disappear. Merlin, what was I going to have to do to get her to stop hating me?

"So, um, you and Vernon went there before?" I asked Petunia carefully.

"That's where he proposed," she answered. "Right after he was promoted at Grunnings."

"Oh, wow, so it's almost like Claude's part of the whole wedding."

"Yeah," Petunia answered.

"Neat," I said back lamely before shutting my trap.

The rest of the car ride passed by in painfully awkward silence that was even worse than the small talk. James did not even say "hippogriff," though, it probably would have just infuriated Petunia even more. When we finally arrived home, I dragged my bloated self into the house and nearly collapsed on the couch.

"Tired?" James asked as he plopped down next to me.

"Exhausted," I replied. "Who knew disapproval was so draining?"

"We still have about an hour and a half till we need to leave for the meeting. I don't want you falling asleep when I take you out tonight."

"We're going out tonight?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes," James answered enigmatically.

"And where are we going?" I asked.

"Out," he replied.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," he said, popping the "p."

I groaned and slowly got off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"Away," I replied vaguely. "It's a surprise. Sorry, you can't know where. I'm being ridiculous and absurd and annoying. See you later."

I left the living room and then went to go check on my laundry. I put my whites into the dryer and then loaded a bunch of colors into the washer. Carrying my dry clothes upstairs, I decided that Claude could cook for me and the house-elves could do my laundry. That would suit me just fine.

Since my bloody obstinate boyfriend would not tell me where we were going after the meeting, I had no idea what to wear. Remembering his comment about Moody, I briefly contemplated a turtleneck but then realized that it was far too hot and that they always made me feel like I was suffocating. I threw on a cream cardigan over my camisole and switched my shorts for black pants.

I took my ponytail out and ruffled my fingers through the mess of hair. The finished product was a bit frizzy, but it would do.

I exchanged my flip-flops for my black ankle boots and then went downstairs.

"Hey, Mum," I greeted her as I spied her sitting on the couch in the living room and reading a magazine.

She flipped it over. "Oh, hello, Lily," she said as she looked me over. "Going out?"

"Yeah, James and I have to go to an Auror meeting in London, and then we're going out."

"London? By yourselves?" she mused worriedly.

"Mum, we'll be fine. Trained wizards, remember?"

She sighed. "Where are you going afterwards?"

"No idea," I told her with a shrug.

She eyed me curiously. "What time will you be home?"

"If we're not back by Sunday, we've hopped a ship to America to elope," I quipped.

She rolled her eyes. "You will not, Lily Marie, under any circumstances, deprive me of seeing you get married."

"Mum, it was a joke." Obviously.

"But, America, Lily? Honestly? Do you enjoy giving me a heart attack or do you just forget about my nerves?"

"No way to do that, Mum," I said with almost a completely straight face.

"Lily, I'm the mother. It's my job to ask these questions. Stop being so bloody obstinate."

"No can do, Mum," I told her. "This is all James's plan, and he won't tell me."

"Oh, well, if James planned it."

I rolled my eyes. I should have just started with that.

James, wearing a black dress shirt and dark jeans, trotted into the room. "Lily! There you are! We need to go or we'll be late."

"Right!" I shrieked as I looked at the clock. "Later, Mum! Say 'hello' to Dad!" I leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Mrs. Evans!" James called as I grabbed his hand and led him towards the backyard.

"Bye, James!" Mum yelled back.

When we made it outside, I turned to James. "Okay, Mr. Pureblood, how do we get to the Ministry of Magic?"

He balked at me. "You've never been there?" he asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "Not all of us get in trouble with the law," I teased.

James narrowed his eyes testily at me. "A few detentions are not exactly cause for a trial at the Wizengamot."

"Yes, but you've been there before."

"Only because my parents work there, not because I'm a criminal," he pointed out with a sigh before he ruffled his hair.

"That's a shame," I sighed, "because I've always had a thing for troublemakers."

"Oh, really?" he asked, his interest piqued.

"Yes," I answered. "Now, could you please trouble yourself to get a move on because I don't want to be late to my first Auror meeting?"

Grumbling to himself, James wrapped his arms around me. "Brace yourself," he warned before spinning.

I felt my navel being yanked nearly out of my body as my head began to spin. I lost everything that was tethering me to the ground except for the warm hands resting on my sides. My surroundings eventually began to stop blurring, and my feet hit the ground with a large thump. I staggered backwards into James's chest.

"Bleh," I groaned. "I think some of lunch is going to come back up."

"Just try not to do it on the Minister's shoes, yeah?" James asked as he fixed his hair with his fingers. "The Department for Magical Law Enforcement is on Level Two," he told me as he grabbed my hand and steered me towards the elevator.

I followed him as I took in the Ministry with wide eyes. The rich marble floor was filled with wizards and witches in variously colored robes dashing about from one place to the next. They looked so adult and assertive, not at all like the giggling and gossiping students that polluted the corridors at Hogwarts. Paper airplanes shot through the air above us with astonishing speed. The numerous fires around us burned green as witches and wizards entered and left the main floor. I had to strain my ears to hear James explaining the building to me because the floor was filled with so many sounds of people fluttering by and of the witches at reception repeatedly saying, "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

"Then on Level Seven you have the Department for Magical Games and Sports, and one level about that is the Atrium with the Fountain of Magical Brethren."

"Yeah," I said, only half listening to him.

The elevator doors closed with a click, and I nearly jumped in surprise. Classical music started to play, and I laughed, despite the weird looks I received from a few wizards aboard with us.

"What's so funny?" James whispered in my ear.

"Elevator music? You magic folk are so kooky."

"I think you mean us magic folk," James corrected me. "Or are you not a witch?"

"Oops, I forgot."

"Merlin," he sighed, looking heavenward.

"I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore, eh, Toto?"

"What?" he asked with a confused look.

"Muggle movie," I explained. "I'll show it to you later. The witch is green."

"Was she bitten by a dragon?"

The elevator opened, and so I grabbed James's hand and steered him over to the big sign that said "Auror Office."

"Found it," I declared. "Merlin, you were useless."

"Sure," he agreed, appeasing me.

"Mr. Potter!" a crisp voice called. The man had a very straight mustache and dark hair that was going slightly gray in spots.

"Hello, Mr. Crouch, sir," James greeted as he held out his hand to shake the man's proffered arm. "It's very nice to see you again."

"Pleasure to have yet another Potter in the office" Crouch agreed, straightening out his black robes. "And who is your companion?" he asked, turning his gaze to me.

"Lily Evans," I said as I shook his hand. "I'm here for the meeting, as well."

"Well, good luck to both of you," Crouch said as he took his pocket watch out to look at the time.

"Are you not staying for the meeting?" James asked.

"Couldn't possibly," Crouch answered. "Far too much work to do today. Besides, Alastor likes to have his way with the newcomers," he added before chortling uneasily.

Crouch bid his goodbyes and then scurried away.

We had only made it a few steps when a witch yelled out James's name.

"Hello, Mclauchlin!" James greeted politely.

"Oh, look, it's James! Bloody hell, I haven't seen you since you were a little tyke running around the office!"

It took us nearly five minutes to finally get to the right room, which was only about twenty meters down the corridor.

"Merlin, do you know everyone?" I hissed into James's ear as we passed through the doorway.

He rubbed his hair with a frazzled smile. "Since diapers," he whispered back. "Thank Merlin my parents are on a mission today. I would have had to off myself."

"Funny," I commented without laughing as I glanced about the conference room. The walls were completely covered with maps, pictures of wizards, and notes scrawled on ripped pieces of parchment. In the back of the room, there was a large rectangular table that a few people were already sitting around.

"Lily Wily!"

"Benjy!" I shrieked.

I ignored James's sigh of, "Oh, joy, it's Benjy," and skipped across the room to give my friend a hug.

Benjy squeezed me tightly and then pulled back to look at me. "My, Lily Evans, you get lovelier every day."

I smiled and squeezed his cheek with my fingers. "And your lines get cheesier every time I see you."

"Guilty," he admitted surreptitiously.

I laughed and reached up to muss his golden brown hair. I heard a loud cough behind me before James placed his arm possessively around my hip.

"I didn't know you had plans to become an Auror," James grumbled.

"Yeah, Benjy, how'd you manage to pass your classes?" I inquired as I sent a withering glare in James's direction.

"Felix Felicis," he answered.

"Benjy!" I exclaimed as I hit him on the arm. "You didn't!"

He sighed, smiling with his white teeth. "No, I didn't. I really don't know how it happened. I suppose something McGonagall said must have sunk in without my realizing it."

I smiled. "If only we all learned that way."

"Well-" James began, but stopped when I stepped on his foot.

Benjy shrugged. "That or the witch proctoring my Potions exam gave me good marks after I slipped her my address."

"I'm sure Danica loved that," I sighed.

"She's thrilled about the whole thing," he replied sarcastically. "Very excited about me making zero galleons for the next three years."

"What made you choose the Auror Academy, anyway?" I asked curiously. "It seems unlike you."

"Because it actually involves work?" Benjy asked, gathering my meaning.

"Yes," I laughed.

"Well, the way I see it, training lasts three years at least, so really I'm prolonging work for as long as possible!"

"Ingenious," I complimented.

He tapped his head with his tanned finger. "Got to use the old noggin for something," he told me.

I laughed again, and James's fingers tightened against my hip.

A creaking noise sounded and the other candidates rushed to their seats. I sat down beside Benjy, and James filed in next to me.

"Behave," I hissed into James's ear.

He glared at Benjy with dark eyes before turning his attention to the front.

I glanced around the room excitedly to see who the other candidates were. There were four boys besides Benjy and James and only two other girls, a blonde and a brunette. I was surprised at the small number of hopefuls. I supposed not many people wanted to live with such danger in their lives.

I, however, ate danger for breakfast. I wondered if they made a danger-flavored pie….

"_Immobulus_!"

Suddenly, my body fell rigid in my chair. I tried to move my arms, but they were stuck to my sides. With great effort, I managed to turn my gaze towards the front of the room where a man was holding his wand at the front of the room.

He had long, dark brown hair that was grizzly at the ends, probably due to lack of maintenance. His build was rough, and his skin looked callused from work. He walked with a slight gait, favoring his left leg over his right. He wore long, brown robes that frayed at the bottom. His shrewd face showed deep amusement, and the large blue eye in his left socket whirled unpleasantly. I felt nervous looking at him and wished that I had opted for the turtleneck and perhaps another jacket, as well.

"Constant vigilance!" he barked out loudly in a hoarse voice that reminded me of sandpaper.

If I wasn't frozen, I would have jumped out of my seat.

"If you nincompoops weren't sitting around and laughing and talking, you would be able to move right now. But, no, you thought that just because you were in the Ministry of Magic you were safe. Well, kids, I'm going to teach you the first lesson every Auror needs to know: you're never safe."

He paused dramatically and then started walking around the room. "You have three years of training ahead of you," he continued, talking quickly. "I expect each and every one of you to quit after the second week. You may think you are all hot stuff for getting the N.E.W.T.s required to be here. Let me tell you something, N.E.W.T.s mean nothing. I've got about a thousand snot-nosed brats like you who can memorize a textbook. Put them up against a dark wizard and bam!"

He shattered a coffee mug that was resting on the table. While his normal eye watched the mug, his magical one was fixed on us to gauge our reaction.

"Now, what's that mean for you? Well, if you don't want to end up as a snippet in the Obituary section in the _Prophet_, you better learn some discipline. Constant vigilance!" he repeated loudly. "I want Aurors who can think on their feet, adapt to the situation, and react accordingly. This is a hell of a job. The pay's lousy. The hours are worse. The paperwork is bloody tedious, and you've got some bloke aiming hexes at your head every other day. Plus, our coffee pot broke a few days ago, and the new one has been producing too weak of a taste."

He laughed weakly, not at all perturbed by the fact that we were all still completely frozen in our seats. Merlin, I needed to itch my nose.

"Now, if any of you, by the grace of Merlin, somehow manage to complete the three year training program, you'll still need to pass some tests. You've got to prove yourself in practical defense, spellwork, physicality, stressful situations, concealment, and dueling. Don't think you can get away with nepotism, either," he added with a quick glance at James.

I could feel James's need to rumple his hair.

"Or nice gams, eh, Red?" he added with a hefty chortle of a laugh that ended in a wheeze as his magical eye whizzed over me.

If I could have hid my face in embarrassment, I would have.

"Now," he continued his tirade, "if you lot had the ability to turn your heads from side to side, I'd tell you to look around at the people sitting next to you. Since you can't, I'll fill you in. One will die. It might be a mistake. They might duck the wrong way or miss the wrong spell. Hell, you might even kill them in the crossfire and never even know it was you. There could be a few murderers in this room," he whispered theatrically before crossing the room to ponder the thought.

"The other person will probably quit. They'll say they want a bit more time with their family or that there are other opportunities out there for them, but really, they just can't handle it anymore. The pressure is insane. Have you ever been attacked? Do you know what it's like to not be able to hear, not be able to see, and know that someone out there wants you dead? And that if he doesn't kill you, it's only because you killed him first? Can you live with knowing that you took that person's life to save your own?"

He paused as he looked at the various clippings on the walls. "An Auror needs to be tough as balls. Not many can handle it. You lot probably can't. Times are tough. Twenty years ago, all we needed were people prepared for the job. Now, we've got serious problems on our hands. Violence is worse than it's been since the Grindelwald years. Don't know who to trust anymore. Hell, I don't trust anyone."

He snorted derisively. "I doubt you lot even know what you're up against. You probably don't even read the papers, not that they ever get anything right. The stuff I know could scare you all so bad that you could never fall asleep again, bloody ninnies that you are. Do me a favor and quit now so I don't have to deal with a bunch of tossers come September. I don't even want to put up with learning your names."

He was standing in the dead center of the room now. For the first time of the night, both his normal and magical eye were concentrated on his audience. I felt like I was being X-rayed. He slowly took out his wand and caressingly stroked it before frowning back at us. "Constant vigilance!" he barked.

"And if I haven't scared any of you back home to your mummies, welcome to the team."

He flicked his wand and unfroze us before swiftly leaving the room.

My back immediately teetered against the seat of my chair, and I took a deep breath to fill up my lungs.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Fenjy breathed beside me.

My feelings exactly, mate.

"Well, that was something," I commented, feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Seems like a fun chap," James added weakly as he finally reached up to tug at his hair.

"Fun," I observed with a weak laugh, "right."

"Do you reckon he was serious about the whole dead thing?" Fenjy asked worriedly. "Because I'd prefer not to be dead. Call me crazy, but it's a priority."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I've heard breathing is nice."

My stomach turned, and my forehead was starting to perspire. Talking about my inevitable demise was not exactly my favorite conversation. I preferred more cheerful things like cupcakes and pillows.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked. His face looked about as good as I felt.

"Ehh," I answered. "I'm still alive, right? Kudos to me."

"We're going to go. I think she needs some air."

"Oh, all right," replied Benjy, looking a bit put out. "I'll talk to you later then. So long. Bye, Lils," he added as he reached over to hug me.

I let James cart me away from the room and into the corridor. "Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized as I toppled into a figure in front of me.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I exclaimed.

He was straightening out his hat, looking extremely bemused, as though me nearly knocking him over at the Ministry of Magic was a normal Wednesday occurrence. His dark purple robes contrasted brilliantly with his long, silver beard. His eyes sparkled with recognition behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Hello to you, too, Miss Evans."

My face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir," I muttered back quickly. "Hello."

"Lovely to see you both. I hope that your summers have been passing amiably. How fortuitous it is to run into my former Head Students."

I nodded and bit my lip at his wording.

"Is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked perceptively. "I did not know my presence inspired such nauseous expressions."

"Sorry, sir," James apologized. "We've just finished our meeting with Moody."

"Ahh," Dumbledore sighed. He chortled softly, his bright eyes sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "That explains it. Alastor always likes to have a bit of fun with the new recruits. I would not take him too seriously, though. Alastor has been known to over-exaggerate. May I ask what spell he cast upon entering the room?"

"Freezing charm, sir," I answered.

Dumbledore laughed again. "Oh, my," he sighed. "Toffee, Miss Evans? You look like you could use one."

"Thank you, professor," I replied as he offered me some brightly colored toffee s from the interior of his robes.

James picked a gold one.

"I find it's always advantageous to carry sweets around in cases like these."

Mentally, I wondered what Albus Dumbledore's agenda book looked like.

"I would not worry about Alastor's words of advice," Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "I'm sure you two will do exemplary as Aurors. Your achievements at Hogwarts were quite singular, even if they were not always the most conventional," he added with a glance at James, who nervously fingered the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Thanks, Professor," I said with a relieved sigh.

"Ahh, it is a joy to see your smile again, Miss Evans. Mr. Potter, please send my regards to your parents the next time you get a chance.

"Of course, Professor," James promised.

"I really must be going," Dumbledore said as he checked his watch. "I'm nearly ten minutes late! But what is time, if not swift. Have a pleasant evening, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter."

We eagerly returned his sentiments as he began to walk away.

"Oh, and Miss Evans," he called as he turned around to address me with tinkling blue eyes. "I'll expect an invitation to the wedding."

I nervously fingered the ring on my left hand.

Dumbledore winked at me and then departed in a swish of purple robes and belted black boots.

"How do you like that?" James said as he turned to me.

"Let's get out of this place before we see anyone else."

James led us back to the elevators and out of the building. It felt good to get out of there. I was beginning to feel a bit dead in there. I guessed that was what a job did to you.

"You hungry?" James asked as we strolled through the dark, busy streets of London.

"No," I answered, stepping over a large hole in the sidewalk. My stomach was still full from lunch. "You want ice cream?"

"Sure."

We found a nearby ice cream shop, and James ordered us two cones. I got mint chocolate chip, and he wanted strawberry. We licked our ice cream wordlessly as we both sat, deep in thought, at a small picnic table.

After he had popped the last bit of his cone into his mouth, James put his hand under his chin and stared at me. "You look depressing," he stated.

I licked a bit of green dripping down my cone so that it didn't make my fingers sticky before looking back at him with an affronted expression.

"Rephrase," I ordered.

"Right," he agreed. "Sorry, I just meant that seeing you look so miserable is rather depressing."

I ate the last bit of my cone and then wiped my mouth off with my napkin. I shrugged. "I guess Moody kind of took the pizzazz out of date night with his whole 'you're all going to die and, by the way, you suck' speech."

James grinned. "C'mon," he said as he reached out to grab my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He ignored me as he dragged me into a deserted alley. "Close your eyes," he told me.

"In a dark alley? Please. I've seen movies. I know what happens."

"Because I'm obviously going to kill you."

"Constant vigilance, James," I teased.

"Shut it, Moody."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Lily," he whined.

"Fine," I agreed before crossing my arms over my chest.

I could sense James's hand waving in front of my face, so I peeled one eye open to look at them.

"Closed!" he ordered.

I sighed and did as he said. I waited for a few moments before I heard a large thud. "What was that?" I asked.

"One second," he sputtered. "Okay, now, open your eyes."

James was standing proudly next to a black, shiny motorbike. Its large wheels looked about as big as Hagrid's pumpkins at Halloween. The silver handles and levers gleamed and reflected what little light was in the alley. It was monstrously dangerous.

"Where did you get that?" I gasped.

He grinned and caressed the silver handles fondly with his fingertips. "Sirius loaned it to me for the night."

I walked over and ran my hand along the soft, smooth, black leather of the seat. "It's gorgeous."

"A right beauty," James agreed matter-of-factly. "Ready to take it for a spin?"

I retracted my hand quickly. "We are not driving a motorbike."

"Well, technically, I would be the one driving," he corrected me. "And technically it's a flying motorbike."

I groaned. "No way, Potter."

"Aww, c'mon, Lily!" James urged. "You could use some excitement in your life."

"Excitement is finding out that they give you two ice cream scoops instead of one. This is death, and frankly, I don't want to die tonight. I'd much prefer to wait until I die in Auror Training."

"Moody was just kidding about dying, Lils, even Dumbledore said-"

"All the more reason why I don't want to die tonight."

"Sirius drives it all the time, and he's fine."

"I wouldn't really use Sirius as an advocate for this, James," I spat. "Not really right in the head, that one."

James walked over to me and grabbed my hands in his own before tracing them up and down my sides. "Would I let anything bad happen to you?"

"Yes."

"Lily," he groaned.

"Fine," I sighed. "No."

"So there's no fear of death then," he summed up cheerfully. "I have many plans for you before we die," he added with a wink before tossing me a shiny red helmet.

I almost didn't catch it after his suggestive smirk.

Chuckling, James rolled up the dark sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and then straddled the bike. "Hop on," he told me.

"Where's your helmet?" I asked.

"You're wearing the only one," he told me. "Besides, can't mess up the hair."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't like this," I told him.

"Yes, you do. It's the whole bad boy thing. Inside, you're loving it. C'mon, love."

Okay, yes, he did look rather fetching sitting on that black motorbike with his jeans straddling the seat and his bare forearms gripping the many gears as the engine roared underneath him. Forgive me for having hormones.

I got on the bike.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and cooed into his ear, "Mmm, Sirius."

He growled as the engine revved. "I'll show you, Sirius," he said as he pushed down on the throttle and whirled us around.

I shrieked and clung tightly to his back. "Do you even know how to drive this thing?" I asked loudly when I found my voice.

He accelerated, and we both jostled as we entered the main road. "Like riding a bike," he yelled over the sound of the engine.

"You've never ridden a bike!"

Concentrating on the warmth emanating from his shirt and the smell of his neck rather than the fact that I was going to die a virgin, I clamped my eyes closed as we whizzed treacherously by the other zooming cars. I pushed myself so close into his back that I was able to wrap my arms completely around his stomach. I could feel every shift in muscle as James veered us around this way and that.

Eventually, I realized that it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. James, the bloody git, was pretty decent at swerving through the traffic. I hesitantly opened my eyes and started to enjoy the lights and sounds blurring around me. The wind picked at my hair underneath the helmet and tickled my face. I began to relinquish my grasp on James when he suddenly jerked us to the right, and I collided back into him.

"You did that on purpose!"

"What? I can't hear you!" he yelled back.

"I vehemently dislike you!"

"What? You want me to shag you? Can it wait till later? I don't fancy our first time being so public or as an initiation into the Mile High Club."

I hit him in the back and laughed as we continued to meander through the streets.

"Wait? What about Mile High?"

Laughing, James sped onto a dark, empty street. "Ready to fly?" he asked.

"No!"

"Good, me too!" he replied, reversing to gain momentum.

"JAMES!" I shrieked as we jerked into the air. "You bloody prat!"

He laughed as we gained altitude.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

I clutched at his back so that I wouldn't fall. Merlin, what was wrong with a seatbelt?

My heart finally started to beat again when we leveled out, just below the clouds. I could feel it pounding in my chest as my body surged with excitement. Every nerve felt like it was awake. "Oh my God," I breathed. "That was-"

"Amazing!" he finished for me. "Merlin, what an adrenaline rush!"

James turned his head around to grin at me.

"Yeah, it was okay," I conceded, as I tried to ignore the obviousness of my heaving chest, ruddy face, and bright eyes.

James opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

"Birds!" I yelled.

He turned around swiftly and dodged us away from the flock of sparrows.

Safe, we both started laughing hysterically. James slowed down the motorbike so that we rode leisurely through the sky. I watched the ground below us as people turned the lights out in their houses and went to bed. After about twenty minutes, I looked down and got an idea.

"Hey, James, pull over!"

"To where? That cloud?"

"No, just land, okay? By those houses to our left!"

He murmured back at me before pulling the bike downwards.

"Don't hit the bushes or that dog!" I hissed.

"Hey, do you want to drive?"

"Well it would have been nice to have been given the option."

"I was trying to be mysterious and romantic!"

Clunk.

We landed on the dark pavement, lurching forward in our seats.

James had barely taken the keys out of the ignition by the time I hopped off the bike and yanked at his hand. "C'mon!" I insisted eagerly as I pulled him off the bike. "It's over there!"

"What's over there?" he asked.

I was already running down the street. James fell into a fast jog behind me. "Lily!"

"Wait two bloody seconds!"

"What?"

I stopped running, and James nearly barged into me as he forced himself to come to halt.

"Um, Lily," said James, looking around at the dark houses and empty street, "is there supposed to be something important here?"

"It's the perfect spot," I told him.

"For what?"

Smirking, I shook my head at him before grabbing his shirt and bringing his lips down to meet mine. Merlin, it had been so long since I had kissed him.

Obviously sharing my sentiments, James pulled me closer to him so that I was nearly standing on his toes as he eagerly matched his lips' rhythm with mine.

I sighed as I reached for the hair at the nape of his neck.

James ran his hands along my back before reluctantly pulling away to breathe.

I protested and started placing kisses around his collar.

He hummed huskily. "Merlin, Lily."

"Mmm," I replied, focused on my objective.

James stroked my face cheek with hand, and I pulled back to look up at his hazel eyes. He started chuckling, and I shot him a quizzical look.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Benjy Fenwick," he answered.

"Oh, really?" I asked with amusement. "Do our snogging styles match?"

"No," he declined as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Fenwick uses more tongue."

"James!"

"Fine! I was just thinking about what he would say if he saw us now after all the flirting you two did before."

"I did not flirt with Benjy," I protested vehemently.

"Oh, so your fingers just got stuck flipping your hair and touching his arm."

"Jealous," I accused.

"Always," he promised. "You never flirt with me."

"That wasn't even real flirting," I corrected him. "Besides, we bicker. It's much more affectionate."

He harrumphed disbelievingly. "Show me the real flirting."

I sighed and pulled my cardigan off and handed it to him to hold. I looked up at James the way Hestia always would whenever she wanted to get some butterbeer without paying a single knut. I tilted my head to the side so that a bit of hair fell into my eyes and bit my lip. "James," I breathed.

James's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

Laughing, I reached over and kissed him. "Mmm, Sirius," I sighed as I pulled back.

"Lily!" James yelped.

Laughing loudly, I ran down the street and back towards the motorbike. "I can't help it! Would you mind pouting your lips a bit and talking about how nobody understands you? Maybe you should get a leather jacket!"

"Lily!" James growled as he raced after me.

"What?"

"Ugh!"

I made it over to the bike and plopped myself onto it. "You're so easy to mess with."

He snarled. "Only because you love to harass me. Sirius, really? I can deal with Benny Fenny, but my best mate? And it's not even Remus! I know we haven't gone on a real date in a while, but I thought this was going pretty well. We haven't died, at least. And no one declared any major falsehoods in front of family members."

"Be still my beating heart," I grumbled.

"I'd prefer if it kept on going," he offered as he started tracing his fingers along my collar bone and down to the top of my camisole. "There it is," he congratulated himself happily as my heart continued to pound in my chest.

"So bloody arrogant," I teased.

He pretended to be offended as he hid a devilishly handsome smirk. His arms braced the handles of the bike as he loomed over me. "Really?" he asked, sounding delighted with himself.

I straddled the motorbike and scooted up closer to him. I pressed my hands against the base of the bike and looked up at his lustful eyes. "Always."

He took my face in his callused hands and pulled my lips to his. His breath was hot in my mouth, and his tongue found its way into my mouth. I sucked on it, and grinned as he groaned.

I had to stretch up along the bike to reach him, and the handles brushed up firmly against my hips as James put his hands into the back pockets of my pants. I clutched at his shirt with one hand as the other pushed up against his stomach. Needing oxygen, I tried to pull away, but he only kissed me harder. He grinded his body against mine and flooded me with his heady scent.

Finally gasping for air, our lips broke apart as he continued to kiss down my neck between hot breaths. He found a pressure point and started to suck at the sensitive skin there.

I tilted my head to the side as I let my hands roam into his unruly hair. I exhaled involuntarily as shivers tingled throughout my overheated body. "Troublemaker."

* * *

_A/N: Hi, guys!_

_I had forgotten how much effort it takes to come up with 10,000 words a week. Now I remember. Joy._

_Haha. But I would sincerely like to thank everyone for reading. I hope that the chapter was enjoyable for you. I would like to thank Amanda (The DA is dressed to the Nines) _

_for making me a beautiful picture of James and Lily. It's posted on my twitter page if you want to take a look! Currently, under the recommendation of my best friend, I have been watching "Dark Angel." Later, I shall be embarking upon LOST. Wish me luck. I hear there's a polar bear. Yesterday, I ate a chocolate covered banana on a stick and saw a guy with a Dunder Mifflin shirt on. Life's been interesting lately._

_Please leave a review! I love seeing what you all have to say about the story and how I can improve my writing skills. I also just like hearing random stories or what your summer plans are._

_Have a gorgeous Friday, ladies! (And Mans! I know you're out there!)_

_Wishing that I was at the Grand Opening of Harry Potter World and not just fastidiously following it via Mugglenet Live Twitter-ingly yours,_

_Molly_


	4. Affably Blue

_Previously on Fiancée:_

_Finally gasping for air, our lips broke apart as he continued to kiss down my neck between hot breaths. He found a pressure point and started to suck at the sensitive skin there._

_I tilted my head to the side as I let my hands roam into his unruly hair. I exhaled involuntarily as shivers tingled throughout my overheated body. "Troublemaker."_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Affably Blue**

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the extreme inappropriateness of this quote, but it was just far too perfect.

"_Me either. I bet if I suggested a game of Quidditch, he'd cum in his pants." - Paul Rudd, Role Models_

* * *

I woke up on Thursday morning to the sound of a sharp tapping on my window. Feeling surprisingly energetic, I sprang to my feet and eagerly went to the window to let Calypso into my room. She zoomed past me and went straight for her water dish.

I laughed. "Did Hest make you cross a desert, or something?" I asked Callie as I put a few owl treats into her bowl.

She hooted up at me and then reluctantly flew over and stuck her leg out.

I started untying the letter strapped to her talon. "Thanks, boo," I said as I stroked her wing fondly.

Callie flew back to her food and started pecking at it very intently.

I turned the neon orange letter over in my hand and then started reading.

_Lily-bear!_

_¡Hola, chica! (Ahh. Do you remember Spain? Well, obviously not because you weren't there. But do you remember when I went to Spain? Merlin, it was nice. Actually, scratch that. It was much much better than nice. Why is it so bloody cold in England? I'm so sick of the rain. It makes my hair frizz out, my stupid cankles fit horribly into galoshes and it's such a pain in the bum to walk when there's no room, and I'm almost as pasty as you right now from the lack of sun). _

_Okay, so yesterday was my first official day as a _Daily Prophet _reporter. I got up extra early and wore my black skirt with my purple top (you know the one that shows off my cleavage really well?) and these awesome pumps I've had in my closet for ages. So with full Hestia Attitude, I strutted into that office and let them know that Hestia Jones was reporting for duty._

_And then they made me get coffee. _

_Oh yeah. Seven years of schooling, nine application article samples, and eighteen years of Jonesing, and I am fully qualified to conjure up some coffee._

_Bite me._

_It got better after that. I got to file paperwork and check facts and alphabetize things. Oooh. A dream come true._

_My" mentor" is this complete slag named Rita Skeeter. She's in her mid-to-late twenties (though, I'd doubt she'd say she's older than 21), blonde (of course. She would be), and I'm pretty sure she wasn't wearing knickers. I caught her flirting with about everything that moved in that office. If there was a fly zooming around, she probably would have banged it._

_But, I digress._

_I don't care how scarlet the A on her chest is because I HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT!_

_I, Hestia Syl Jones, have my first ever assignment as a reporter. I am going to be covering (I'm sorry my handwriting looks like crap here, but I am so bloody excited that my hand is literally shaking and I'm still recovering from the eight cups of coffee I had yesterday while I was forced to keep making Rita coffees until there was exactly two teaspoons of skim milk and three-quarters packet of sugar substitute in it)…a QUIDDITCH MATCH!_

_You read that right. Freaking Quidditch! Can you believe it!_

_Here's the what:_

_My new bossman, Barnabas Cuffe, walked in and was all, "Rita! Zyaire is sick! I need you to cover his story on the Puddlemere game tomorrow."_

_And then Rita got into a huge fit about how she's busy with some huge scoop on this scandal she just discovered and doesn't have time to cover "such a vulgar game."_

_And then Cuffe turned to me and said, "Kid, you know anything about Quidditch?"_

_And I told him how I was on the Gryffindor Team. I had this huge explanation for him all about how much I knew about the history of the game and whatnot, but he cut me off and just said, "Fine, kid. Game's at four tomorrow. Tickets are at reception. I want the article on my desk Friday morning." And then he walked away._

_Oh Sweet Merlin, Lily!_

_I'm going to be writing a sports piece about Quidditch! And okay, they're not the Harpies (the best team ever on the planet, duh!), but they're pretty decent. Plus, the blokes on the team are fit (Rita must obviously not keep up with the teams because otherwise she'd be waving her press badge all over those fine Quidditch muscles)._

_Eek!_

_I have the best job in the world!_

_Okay, so there's five tickets in all. Me, you, Sirius, and James. Peter's visiting his aunt, and Remus isn't feeling well. My mum wants me to take Tyler with me, but he's being a complete prat lately. He thinks he's so cool because he's thirteen now and can go to Hogsmeade in September. Um, hello? I graduated. I am infinitely cooler than him. I have a job now. And I'm covering a Quidditch Match._

_Enough said._

_Do you know anybody else who can come? I don't want to waste a free ticket!_

_Ahh. I've got more coffee to make. These people get super cranky when they don't have their caffeine fix. Pick you up around three? Trust me, nothing your sister wants you to do will be worth missing this. The boy and I will apparate to your house. Owl me, lovely!_

_Yours,_

_Hestia, xoxox_

Laughing mirthfully, I grinned down at the letter. Hastily, I wrote out a reply to Hestia that three o'clock sounded wonderful and that I, indeed, did know someone who might want to come.

I turned to Callie, who looked bloody tired as she slumped on the perch in her cage. "How much are you going to hate me for this?" I asked her warily.

With a fair bit of coaxing, I finally managed to persuade a very annoyed looking Calypso to send my reply to Hestia.

Nursing the bite marks on my right pointer finger, I raced down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen. James and my dad were sitting at the table, throwing a yellow-green tennis ball back and forth to each other.

"Guys, I have news," I announced momentously.

"That's great, sweetie," said Dad, sounding preoccupied as he threw the ball back to James.

"Yeah," agreed James, who caught the ball in one hand with ease before shooting it back.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Don't you even want to hear what it is?"

Dad snatched the ball zooming at his head. "Maybe later, hun."

"We're a bit busy," added James.

Growling, I stepped in between them and caught the ball mid-air.

"Hey!" protested James.

"We were setting a new record!" griped my 53 year-old father.

That's right: 53.

"I have news," I declared again. "Hestia got free tickets to a Quidditch match. If you two can stop playing for five minutes, you're invited to come along." I finished my speech by chucking the ball at James's head.

He dodged it right in time, and it bounced back towards me. I picked it up.

"Are you serious?" James asked in a reverent tone.

"No, but he's coming too," I answered.

James grinned. "I thought you hated Sirius puns."

"And I thought you had better reflexes," I teased as I shoved the tennis ball into his chest.

"We're really going to see an actual Quidditch game?" Dad asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Would I lie to you?"

Dad let out a hoop in victory, and James hugged me tightly.

As I wrapped my arms around him, we both became acutely aware that I was not wearing a bra underneath my pajama top.

Dad cheered again, and I slowly let go of James and backed away with flaming cheeks.

I crossed my arms across my chest and avoided James's smirk. "Yeah, well, they're picking us up at three. I'm going to go take a shower."

I scooted my rear up the stairs and fled into the bathroom before a burst of laughter broke from my lips.

Merlin, what a Thursday morning.

I took a fairly quick shower, according to my usual standards, even with getting rid of all the incessant stubble on my legs. After brushing my teeth, I traipsed into my room to get dressed. Calypso still hadn't returned, and I hoped that Hestia had had the presence of mind to let her crash with her. I opened the window so that she could come in at any time. The poor bird was probably going to collapse. I needed to buy that book on giving owl massages.

I decided to wear my blue shorts that were just a tad darker than the actual Puddlemere color with a yellow halter top. With a few choice expletives, I spent about twenty minutes twisting and coaxing my slippery hair into two French braids before meticulously applying eyeliner, mascara, and even a bit of shimmer across my eyes.

It was around eleven by the time I made it back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Henry! I don't care if it was the Football World Cup! You cannot just leave the house willy nilly three days before your daughter's wedding!"

"But, April, dear, when am I ever going to get another chance to go to a Quidditch match?"

"Your daughter's wedding!" Mum hissed back irately.

"Which isn't until three days," Dad argued. "You just said."

"Henry!"

"James, help me out," Dad pleaded to James, who looked resistant to say anything. Dad turned around and spotted me lurking in the hallway. "Lily!"

Fiddlesticks! I had been so close to sneaking back up the stairs without anyone noticing me. I sighed and slumped into the kitchen. "Yes, Dad?"

"Tell your mother that she's being ridiculous."

"The tickets are really hard to come by," I offered feebly.

Dad grinned widely.

"But," I continued, "Tuney's wedding is only three days away, and aren't you guys meeting with the people at the church today?"

Mum clicked her tongue approvingly while Dad mouthed "Traitor" at me.

"I just got the tickets today. It's not my fault."

"But your father should not be heading somewhere across the country when there are weddings to prepare for here at home," Mum said with a pointed look at Dad before she turned to face me.

"But what other time is there for this? Besides, we'll only be gone a few hours," Dad coaxed as he, too, looked at me for support.

I held up my hands in surrender. "I don't want to get caught in the middle of this. You guys figure it out."

I flicked my eyes over at James, who nodded thankfully, and we vamoosed out of there.

We sashayed up the stairs as quickly as we could manage, though it still did not muffle the yells echoing from the kitchen.

"We'll be home from the church in time, April!"

"But what if we need to stay later?"

"Then we'll just take separate cars!"

"Henry!"

Rolling my eyes, I followed James towards the guest bedroom.

"Lily!" Mum screamed.

Wincing, I looked up at James. "Remember that I loved you when I'm dead," I told him solemnly.

He sighed dramatically and then kissed me one last time. "It's going to be hard breaking in a new girlfriend," he lamented. "I had almost tricked you into marrying me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah."

"Lily!"

I groaned and checked down the stairs. "Gotta go."

"Good luck," James called out chirpily as I headed down the stairs.

I shot him an annoyed look. "Thanks," I replied darkly.

"LILY!"

I stumbled down the stairs and trudged into the kitchen. "Turn the stress dial back down to the regular insane level, Mum. I'm here."

"Lily," Dad scolded.

"Sorry," I said quickly as I headed towards the cabinet. If I was going to be forced to mediate my parents, at least I was going to eat. I pulled out a jar of peanut butter and then grabbed a nearby loaf of bread.

"Your father and I are leaving," Mum began as she shot Dad an icy look. "I called Father Cletus, and he's going to let us meet with him a few hours earlier."

"That's great," I replied with a forced bit of enthusiasm in my voice as I used a knife to spread peanut butter across my second slice of bread.

"We will be back around 2:30 so that you can all go to your silly game together," Mum continued, sounding as if she was indulging a three year old with a bar of chocolate.

I grinned, and Dad winked back at me.

"Mum, have I mentioned yet today that you're the best Mum on the planet in the history of all the Mums ever?" I asked sweetly.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't think I'm not annoyed with you, too, Lily Marie. You're both going to be putting extra time in tomorrow to make up for this," she warned testily.

"You've got it, Mum," I told her. "I'll clean bathrooms, toilets even," I promised through bites of peanut butter.

She sighed as she grabbed my father's hand. "If anyone calls, let the machine get it. It's more reliable."

"Mum!" I shrieked, affronted, as peanut butter stuck to the roof of my mouth.

"No time for your cheek and protests, dear. We have to meet your sister at the church," Mum called as she forced Dad down the hallway.

"See you soon!" Dad added excitedly over his shoulder.

I shook my head and popped the last bit of sandwich into my mouth before plunking myself back up the stairs.

"James!" I called loudly as I reached the top step.

After a moment, he stuck his head out of his bedroom door. "Yes, love?"

"Guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?"

I groaned. "You have to guess!"

"Fine," he acceded indulgingly. "The Minister of Magic just released a decree stating that from now on all wizards must start walking on their hands, magic carpets are legal again, and house-elves have supreme control of the universe."

I had been fully prepared to say "no," but his response puzzled me so much that I lost my words. Tilting my head to the side, I eyed him questioningly. "What was that?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You told me to guess."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Mum and Dad just left to meet Tuna and Fish at the church, and we have three whole hours for ourselves before they get back for the game."

James smirked. "Wicked."

I smiled demurely at him as I dragged my foot across the floor tantalizingly. "So," I purred out. "What do you want to do?"

He stepped out of the room eagerly. His eyes light with excitement, James asked, "Blue or red?"

I eyed him with confusion.

"Just pick," he urged, his voice audibly fighting to restrain his eagerness.

"Red," I chose.

He grinned and revealed the red and blue water guns he was hiding behind his back. "I found these in your basement."

I laughed. "Game on."

"Bring it, Evans," he told me before tossing me my weapon.

A little over two hours later, I was frantically refilling my water gun with my wand. My back was up against the lower cabinets in the kitchen as I crouched in cover. A bit of sweat was forming on the back of my neck, but it just mixed in with the rest of the water spots I had received from our game. I heard a noise and scanned the area immediately. Adrenaline pumping, I crawled over to the refrigerator and then stood up behind it.

A large clunk sounded, and smoke began to fill the kitchen.

"Scandinavian Smog Starter," I realized aloud. "Damn." I crept a few steps forward to try to make out what had detonated it when I felt an object pressed up against my lower back.

"Surrender," James hissed.

"Never," I replied defiantly.

"Then you leave me no choice," he replied.

James spun around and backed me up against the refrigerator. His blue water gun was aimed between my eyes. "I'll give you one more chance," he offered meaningfully.

"Just do it."

Assurance forming in his green and golden eyes, James tightened his grasp on his gun and fingered the trigger.

I closed my eyes and prepared to redo all of my mascara.

"Am I interrupting something?" an amused voice asked.

I popped one eye open to see dark hair, gray eyes, and a glinting smirk. "Sirius?"

"'Lo, Lily," he greeted back. "What's going on? Is this some weird sex thing? Cause I think you're doing it wrong."

I laughed and pushed James's gun, which he had lowered slightly in shock, away from me. "How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"Yeah?" James chimed in. "Who let the dog in?"

Sirius barked in laughter and held up his wand. "Wizard, remember? I know we're done with school, but I still remember the easy stuff. By the way, Lily, darling, you should really think about better security."

I let out a sigh. "Yeah, anyone could just walk right in."

Smiling widely, James strode over to Sirius and hugged his friend. "Good to see you, mate," he said, clapping his back firmly before releasing him.

"And the lady, too," Sirius urged me with open arms. "C'mon, I'm extremely huggable."

Torn between rolling my eyes and laughing, I, too, gave Sirius a warm hug so that my face was pressed right up against his white t-shirt. He picked me up off my feet and kissed my cheek before setting me down and messing my hair up. "You've been taking care of my boy?" he asked with concern.

I nodded my head dutifully. "Just the way you left him," I promised. "Now where's my girl?"

Sirius sighed. "Hest had to stay at work late. She said something about misfiling, or whatever. I don't know. You know how she rambles off in different directions."

I nodded. I definitely knew.

"Anyway, she's promised to meet us at the match. She owled me these just in case," Sirius continued as he held up four tickets.

"Excellent," said James, eyeing them longingly.

I grinned before I straightened out my top. It had two large wet spots on my stomach. "Ugh," I groaned. "I'm going to go change. You two can stay down here and have girl talk," I added with a wink.

The bid my goodbye, and I clambered towards the stairs. "Don't let him eat all the food, James!"

"I'll try!" was his shouted response.

When I got into my room, I stripped my top off and threw it on my bed. I heard a soft hooting and looked over to see Calypso perched in her cage and sleeping soundly. I filled up her water and food dishes for when she woke up before closing my bedroom window. I couldn't be too careful, especially while Sirius was here.

I retouched my smudged makeup quickly before magically drying my top and putting it back on. I found a forgotten pair of goldenrod wedges that were stuck all the way in the back of my closet and slipped those onto my feet.

Traipsing down the stairs a few minutes later, I found James and Sirius seated in front of the television in the living room. Both had half-devoured sandwiches in front of them.

"Figures," I muttered.

"Lily!" Sirius greeted through a mouth full of salami. "Want some?"

I contorted my face in disgust. "Tempting, but no," I answered. "I'll just try to keep the contents of my stomach in place for now."

"Suit yourself," he replied with another gargantuan bite.

"Ugh," I groaned as I swatted his feet off the coffee table and then sat down on my dad's armchair. "Do you have any manners at all?"

He swallowed and then grinned at me cheekily. "You're beginning to sound like my dear mum, Lily," he replied as he brushed his hands off on his black jeans. "This dog can't be housebroken. It's a right shame. A nice bloke like me, you'd think all I need was a little bit of love."

"Got you covered there, mate," James promised.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, sounding touched.

"Yeah," he replied with the same goofy tone.

I heard the door open, and I turned to look towards the hallway before gazing back at the mesmerized couple on the loveseat. "I'll get it. Just stay there."

Mum, Dad, and Petunia were walking through the hallway from the garage.

"Hey, Lily," greeted Mum, who sounded much calmer than earlier with her arm wrapped around Petunia in a hug.

"Hey!" I said back. "I'm guessing that the meeting with Father Cletus was successful?"

"Yep," Dad replied. "Everything is all ready for the rehearsal on Saturday. There was no need to worry," he added with a pointed look at my mum.

"Oh, hush, Henry," she scolded. "Go get ready for your ridiculous game."

Dad grinned with excitement and then retreated towards the stairs.

"Where's James?" Mum asked with an obvious attempt at trying to seem casual.

"He's in the living room," I answered. Nervously, I watched as she started heading in that direction. "I should warn you that-"

Bam!

Sirius hit my mother with such force that I could actually hear the sound of their bodies collide. "Mama Evans!" he chirped loudly as he released my mother from his grasp. "It's bloody fantastic to see you."

Frantically, I shot a sideways glance at James, who merely shrugged back with an equal look of wonder on his face.

Mum patted at her hair to smooth it down. "Yes," she agreed in an attempt to be diplomatic. "But who exactly are you?"

Sirius's jaw dropped in blatant theatrics. Flabbergasted, he turned to me. "Lily, you haven't told your mum all about me?"

"Must have slipped my mind," I murmured sourly.

Sirius took a deep breath before plastering a dazzling grin onto his face. "I'm Sirius Black, James's best mate."

"Oh," Mum breathed in realization. "I have heard you mentioned before. James has told me stories about you. He never mentioned that you were so handsome."

I closed my eyes in embarrassment. Merlin, my mother.

"It's a gift and a curse," Sirius said solemnly before the smirk returned. "And now that you've got the name with face, you never got to replace, Mummy E," Sirius promised her with a wink.

Mum giggled a bit before she introduced Petunia to Sirius and went to go get him a glass of ice water with lemon, only three ice cubes.

Dazed, I had to sit down next to James on the couch.

"So you're getting married then?" Sirius asked Petunia as he eyed her thoroughly.

Petunia crossed her arms across her chest uncomfortably. "Yes," she answered stiffly.

"Shame," Sirius sighed. "If only I had come over a few years earlier," he lamented.

"Sirius!" I hissed. "You have a girlfriend."

"But it's not every day you meet someone as pretty as a flower," he crooned as he threw his arm over Petunia, effectively bursting her personal bubble. "Lily, I knew you had a sister, but you never said how beautiful she was. Trying to avoid all that sibling rivalry, eh?" He winked at me before turning his attention back to Petunia. "Say, love, how much do you love your fiancé?"

Petunia's face burned red. "I—um, er," she stammered in mortification.

"Sirius," James warned testily.

The devil sighed and then grabbed my sister's hand and kissed it. "In another life, Cherie," he promised.

As soon as he released Petunia, she blushed even darker. If I did not know any better, she had a bit of a pleased smile on her face. "It was nice to meet you," she stammered, effectively charmed by James's slimeball of a best mate. Damn, I couldn't even call him a slimeball because his stupid long dark hair was immaculately groomed and shiny, but not greasy. Curse Sirius Black, the smarmy git.

"The pleasure was completely and utterly mine," he promised back suavely.

Just in case I had forgotten to mention, Sirius Black was a charming prick.

Then Petunia, my stick in the mud, prudent, reliable, disapproving sister, scurried away with a dreamy look on her face.

Sirius had the audacity to check out her bum as she walked away.

"Nice," he commented.

"You would know, considering you are one," I quipped.

"Aww, Lilykins, you think I'm nice?" Sirius cooed.

I turned to James for help with pleading eyes.

He shrugged. "My mum's enamored by him too."

Sirius grinned as he sauntered into my father's chair and leaned it back onto its hind legs. "What can I say? I'm an enchanting son of a bitch."

Moments later, Mum rushed in with Sirius's cold beverage. Trying to ignore his blatant flirting with the woman who gave birth to me, I turned to James.

"Looks like you've got competition," I mumbled to him in an undertone.

He shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not too worried."

"Oh, really?" I asked curiously. "You think you've got him beat?"

I eyed Sirius's face, noticing the way his dark eyebrows and long, thick hair framed his face exactly to give him a decidedly aristocratic look that contrasted greatly with the glint of his smirking eyes that screamed trouble.

James scoffed. "No one can beat Sirius at inveiglement. There's only one girl whose opinion I really care about, though."

I hummed in amusement. "Would I happen to know her?"

James sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he shook his head at me with bright eyes behind his wire-rimmed glasses. He kissed my nose and then grabbed my hand before leaning back onto the couch.

Then, for nearly fifteen minutes, we sat together in the living room as we watched the most horribly blatant display of flirting that I ever had the displeasure of viewing.

Finally, my dad came downstairs. I had never been so happy to see someone wearing a worn t-shirt tucked into waist-high shorts with socks that went up to his mid-calf. No, he was not going to stick out like a sore thumb at all. Dad was just your average pointer finger.

After we removed Sirius from my mum's presence, which nearly required a hose, Sirius, James, Dad, and I ventured into the backyard.

As James was looking around to make sure that none of the neighbors were around, I looked up to see that Petunia was watching us out of the blinds on her window. Sirius must have noticed, as well, because he started blowing her kisses.

"Would you stop?" I asked him.

He grinned wolfishly at me. "Feeling a little envious?" he asked mockingly.

"No," I declared firmly. "I just happen to be a good best friend. Besides, my sister is taken."

"Not until she says, 'I do,' love," he told me as he waved back up at Petunia.

"Merlin, Sirius, could you stop trying to charm the pants off my sister?"

"Oh, so would you rather have me as a father than a brother, then?"

I smacked him in the back of the head. "You're like a dog that needs to be fixed," I told him in disgust.

"If you only knew, Lilyzerd," he replied.

"The coast is clear," James announced. "Everyone remember the coordinates?"

Sirius and I nodded.

"Let's do this," said James.

"Okay, Dad, grab my hand."

Hesitantly, my Dad placed his hand in mine. His fingers were shaking and a bit clammy. "Hey," I said to him. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I've got you."

He smiled weakly. "That's supposed to be my line," he joked feebly, his face looking a little green.

Deciding I better do this quickly, I grasped his hand tight. "Hold on to me," I directed him. "You're going to feel a pull at your stomach, and you will get disoriented. That's normal. You'll be fine. I promise. But you might throw up."

"Lily, I-" Dad began in an anxious voice.

It was too late. I pictured the landing zone in my mind, spun on my heel, and turned. The air around us swallowed us whole as we became a part of the air, itself. I could almost hear the sounds of Dad's labored breathing as my braids whipped around in the whooshing air. I tightened my grip on his hand to try to reassure him. Images zoomed around me, making me feel dizzy and confused, but I slammed my eyelids shut and pictured the landing zone.

After only a second, my feet hit the ground. I teetered about backwards from the force of the impact, but I stayed upright.

My dad, however, did not. I looked down to see him sprawled out on the grass. I leaned down to help him up.

"Are you all right?" I asked with concern.

He sat up slowly and fixed his glasses, which were falling precariously down his nose. "I think so?" he replied. He grabbed my proffered hand and rose to his feet before dusting off his pants. "Well, that was something I never want to experience again."

"Just once more to get home, I promise, Dad," I said. "But, hey, Quidditch!"

I gestured to the crowds of wizards popping up around us, all with varying degrees of either Puddlemere United or Wigtown Wanderers memorabilia on.

"Quidditch," Dad repeated with a huge smile.

"Hey, there you are," James said as he and Sirius found us. "Side-along work out okay?"

"You'd think he was a wizard," I answered.

"Rock on, Mr. Evans!" Sirius said as he bumped my father's fist. He threw his arm around him. "Stick with me. I'll clue you into the match."

I grabbed Sirius's arm, making sure to dig whatever nails I had into his skin. "Sirius Black, don't you dare try to seduce my father, too."

Sirius stared at me with a shocked expression. "Now, Lily, how could you accuse me of such a thing?"

I narrowed my eyes at him in my best impression of Professor McGonagall. "Sirius," I warned.

"C'mon, Lily. Am I the most reliable person on this planet or am I even more reliable-er than that guy?"

I let out a little whine of foreboding.

James threw his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. "Don't worry about it, Lils. Quidditch, remember?"

I put a smile back onto my face. "Quidditch."

We meandered through the throngs of Quidditch fans with a relative quickness. Even though it wasn't a Quidditch World Cup, there was still a lot of excitement for the match because Puddlemere was only one game behind the Wanderers to place as the leader in their division. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. I even spotted a few tents from wizards who had probably camped out trying to get tickets to the match.

As we walked through the crowds to the pitch, I kept overhearing bits and pieces of people's conversations.

"There's no way that Cindy Scott can outfly Boyd. He's the best seeker in the league. Best Puddlemere's had in ages."

"Well, I've heard the Department of Magical Games and Sports is looking into Puddlemere's equality in employment. The beater's the only girl on the team. I can just smell a lawsuit."

"I'll give you five galleons on the Wanderers. No way are they going to lose this match. Their defense is just way too good."

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen Puddlemere fly lately? Ward has the best aim I've ever seen from a chaser. She's a prodigy!"

"Do you reckon Guevara's arm has healed up since her latest injury? I know they say she's programmed to be a beater, but even she's got to have some limitations, yeah?"

As we neared closer to the pitch, James stopped briefly to buy a Puddlemere jersey, declaring that he needed to "support his team." Although I was horrorstricken by paying 15 galleons for a shirt, I did not exactly mind when James stripped off his other shirt to put the new one on.

Okay, so it wasn't only Sirius who had a twisted mind.

After waiting in a rather long line, we finally approached the witch who was collecting tickets. "Wands out, please," she requested. "You have to go through security."

When Dad handed her his ticket, she asked again to see his wand.

"He doesn't have one," I told her. "He's a muggle."

She nodded. "Okay, then, you'll have to get in that line over there, sir, to sign a Statute of Secrecy document. Standard procedure," she pointed us towards the right, and we followed Dad towards a very official looking Ministry employee.

"Name, please," he said.

"Henry Evans," my dad answered.

"Okay, please sign here saying that you understand that this is a wizarding event and that, by law, you are ordered to withhold the secrecy by not disclosing the location of this arena, describing its events, or even acknowledging the existence of magic to anyone. Any violation of these aforementioned violations will result in a full trial in a court in Wizengamot, which could ultimately result in the obliviation of your memory and possibly time in Azkaban. Do you understand?"

"Yes," my dad replied quickly with a huge nod of his head. He looked at me nervously, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"All right," replied the wizard in a business-like tone as he handed Dad a quill. "Please sign the parchment here," he said as he gestured to a spot at the bottom of the paper.

Dad fumbled with the quill but, nevertheless, scribbled out his name.

"Thank you, sir, please enjoy the game."

"Thanks," said Dad agreeably.

I thanked the official, as well, before we left to go find our seats. Hestia had snagged us amazing seats in the Press Box of the stadium, nearly all the way up. Merlin, I had the best best friend.

We climbed the flights and flights of stairs to the top. After the sixth or seventh flight, my dad and I were having a bit of trouble. My breathing was coming out a bit labored and my legs hurt. Sirius was coping pretty decently, but James was still going strong. Stupid, exercising person.

When I was just about ready to keel over and felt so out of it that I was actually considering getting a gym membership, we made it to the right floor. We entered the pitch at level J8 and filed into the box of seats. A few wizards and witches were already seated and talking amiably, but there were still quite a few empty chairs left since the game was not to start for another fifteen minutes.

Hestia was waiting for us in the second row. Her legs were crossed in her tight purple skirt and there was a bright press pass clipped onto her olive green blouse. Her dark hair was arranged into a knot on the back of her head with a few loose strands falling into her eyes. She clicked her pink pen furiously as she let her hand hover on top of her notebook.

Sirius called out to her, and she jumped out of her chair with a huge smile on her face. "You made it!" she squealed happily.

"Promised I'd get them here on time, didn't I?" Sirius replied as sneaked up behind her, kissed her cheek, wrapped his arms around her middle, and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Did you give the Evans a hard time?" she asked knowingly. "I told you not to be yourself."

"I wasn't myself," Sirius pouted. "I was better than myself, by a factor of at least eleven."

Hestia sighed. "I apologize for him," she told us.

"No serious harm done," I teased.

Hestia grinned and ran out of Sirius's arms to hug me. "Oh, Lily! It feels like ages since I've seen you!" she yelped into my ear. "I've got loads to tell you!"

"Me too!" I agreed, thinking about the meeting last night with Moody.

Hestia let go of me and turned to my left to talk to James when her eyes widened. She narrowed in on my left hand, specifically my left ring finger, before she looked at me with a dumbfounded expression.

I fingered the ring anxiously. Merlin, why hadn't I taken it off before we came? Explaining that to my father would have been easier than explaining this to Hestia.

"Hest," I warned her.

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me up the stairs. "We'll be back!" she yelled down to the boys as she continued to yank me through the crowds of people.

Her alligator pumps clacked loudly on the floor as she darted through different openings in the crowd.

"Hestia, where are you taking us?" I yelled to her over the dim.

She didn't answer but continued on her winding path. She jerked me into a bathroom, brushed past the long line of women and girls waiting for an open toilet, and pushed me into a stall that a stunned girl just left. Hestia barged in, locked the door, took out her wand, and cast a Muffliato spell.

"Hest," I tried again, "what are you doing?"

"You're engaged!"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No."

She sighed. "I'm confussed. Splainy, please."

"They let you into the _Daily Prophet_ with that kind of grammar?" I quipped with a smile.

Hestia frowned and pushed me back onto the toilet. "Not the time, Lily Evans. As your best friend, I demand an explanation. Why do you have the rock the size of Sirius's ego on your finger?"

"All right, all right," I sighed as I got off the toilet, because eww, and brushed myself off. "It's a long story."

"I've got time," she told me as she folded her arms across her chest.

I rubbed my face in my hand as I tried to figure out the best way to phrase it. "James and I are faking an engagement."

She snorted. "Like the time last summer when you faked a relationship but were really in a relationship and didn't tell me the whole time it was happening?" she accused sharply.

I winced. "Sort of," I answered.

"Lily, this is not helping your case," she warned me.

I sighed and launched myself into the whole sordid ordeal from its very beginning. "And now we're just trying to keep things low-key for the present in hopes that the hype will die down with Tuney's wedding," I finished lamely.

Hestia sighed as I saw her brain whizzing behind her bright blue eyes. "Lily," she said finally. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I exhaled. "Guilty."

She tutted at me. "How could you be so dumb, girl? You got into this big, huge mess again, and you know what your biggest problem is?"

"Explaining this to my mother?"

"That you didn't have your girl to help you," she answered.

I smiled at her. "I love you, Hest."

"Love you too, Lils," she replied. "Now show me that ring."

Chuckling, I shoved my left hand at her. Hestia grabbed my fingers and expected the ring.

"Not too shabby," she commented. "Guess the Potter Trust Fund is doing okay."

"Says it was a family heirloom," I replied.

"Ouchies," she winced. "Now you're never going to get out of this."

"Ugh," I groaned as I put my head on her shoulder.

"My little Lilykins married," she teased as she pinched my cheek. "Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"There's no wedding!" I insisted.

She sighed dramatically. "So, hypothetically speaking, if there was to be fake wedding between my best friend and her fictional fiancé, could I be a bridesmaid?"

I eyed her hopeful eyes and her pleading pout with disdain. "Whatever," I grumbled.

"Yay!" she cheered, putting her arms in the air. "Aww! You're going to be such a beautiful bride!"

"Hest! There's no wedding!"

"Puh-lease," she slurred. "You are going to marry that boy or I will send you to a mental hospital to have your head examined."

"Room with a view, please?" I requested.

"Course, girl. I've got your back."

I grinned at her. "So I can trust you not to tell anyone about this? We're still trying to keep this under wraps."

"Yes, yes, Miss Secretive. Though, I fully plan on telling you that this will probably bite you in the ass."

I nodded. "Duly noted."

Hestia hugged me again. "Tell me stuff next time. That's why I'm here. Even when I don't understand the way your brain misfires, I got you."

I sighed in relief, my shoulders literally giving way. "Thanks, Hest." I looked around at the small walls of the bathroom stall. "Can we go watch the game now?"

Her eyes went wide. "Damn! I've got a story to cover! We've got to go!"

She shoved the stall door opened and emerged into the rest of the bathroom.

Nearly every pair of eyes zeroed in on me as I walked out after her. Hestia noticed this and shot them all a dirty look. "What? We're lesbians. Mind your own business."

With that, she pulled me past the line.

I overhead a daughter whisper scandalously to her mum that we hadn't washed our hands, but the woman replied that we had "bigger problems to worry about."

I didn't have the chance to defend myself because Hestia had yanked me out the door.

"You are crazier than me!" I shouted to hear as we merged into the unmoving mass of people.

"Um, excuse me," she yelled back, "but I'm not the one who's faking an engagement."

"Secret!" I hissed at her.

"Right, right," she sighed. "Super stupid secret, gotchas."

We squeezed our way through the floor until we made it back to the doors for our section. Able to hear again, I turned to Hestia. "You know, your boyfriend tried to seduce my family."

She rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend tries to seduce anything with at least two legs," she told me. "But he only really succeeds with me. Don't worry. He's just a dog barking at passing cars."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," she replied back with a confident smile. "I'm sure."

She winked at me before sliding past James and plopping down in a seat next to Sirius, who was talking animatedly to my father about Merlin knows what.

Sighing, I took the seat on the end next to James. I put my head on his shoulder. "We've been found out," I whispered into his ear as I fiddled with the always sparkling diamond ringer on my left hand

"Really?" he mused as he glanced down at my hands. "How'd that go?"

"As well as could be expected," I sighed. "She wants to be a bridesmaid."

"You did explain to her that this is only a temporary solution, right?"

I shrugged. "Chance of success: zero percent. You might as well tell Sirius, too, assuming that you haven't already," I added accusingly.

He rumpled the back of his hair. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"I know you," I told him.

James grinned and put his arm on my shoulder to pull me into his side.

Right before the teams were about to take the field, five twenty-something year olds, each carrying large cups of an indiscernible liquid of questionable nature and wearing bright red robes, filed into the row behind us. "Wan-der-ers! Wan-der-ers!" they began chanting.

I guessed that the presence of a Y-chromosome made one a simpering moron.

The gigantic screen at the front of the stadium, which had just been displaying an advertisement for Zonko's, changed into a scoreboard. A hush came over the enormous crowd as we all waited anxiously for the game to begin.

A loud voice echoed throughout the stadium, and I jumped a bit in my seat.

James chuckled, and I pinched him in the side.

"Attention ladies and gentleman!" the voice bellowed loudly. "Welcome to Ilkley Moor. Today we have a great game between the Wigtown Wanderers," he paused as Wanderer fans burst into rowdy cheers and applause. "And Puddlemere United!"

I sat up in my chair and cheered loudly along with the rest of the blue supporters.

"Now, without much further ado," the commentator announced, "it is my extreme honor to introduce to you our players. First, the Wigtown Wanderers!"

Another round of ruckus applause and cheering sounded.

"Leading the team onto the pitch is Captain Max Guevara followed by White, Turner, Ward, Wilkinson, King, and Scott!"

One by one, seven figures, each clad in robes of blood red with silver emblems across the chest, zoomed onto the field. They all flew so effortlessly, like they supported their broom and not the other way around.

I glanced at the screen, which was showing a close up of Guevara's face. Her dark hair blew out behind her as she waved her beater bat into the air. Her mouth was set in a focused frown, and her eyes were dark with concentration. She was a very pretty girl but with a tough edge to her. I would not want to be alone with her in a dark alley.

"And now for the worthy opponents, Puddlemere United! Led onto the field by Keeper and Captain Frank Marshall, we have Gray, Harris, Barnes, Phillips, Griffiths, and Boyd!"

The stands erupted with noise when he announced the Puddlemere seeker. I looked back up to the screen to see Boyd waving shyly at the stands. He was slight in build, making his blue robes look like they wearing hanging off of him, and only seemed a few years older than me.

"Samuel Boyd's the best seeker in Britain right now," James told me. "He's yet to miss a snitch all season."

"Wow," I commented.

He grinned. "Yeah, wow."

The referee threw the quaffle into the air. "And we're off," the commentator declared. "Turner of the Wanderers grabs the quaffle and starts darting off towards the Puddlemere goal, but ouch! He's hit in the chest by a bludger hit by Puddlemere's own Alicia Barnes. She's a bloody excellent player. Rubbish what they're saying with all those accusations. Alex Harris of Puddlemere grabs the quaffle, tosses it to Gray who tosses it to Griffiths, who tosses it back to Harris. Harris goes left but throws it into the center hoop past Wanderers's Zack White. Goal! Zero to ten, Puddlemere. This is shaping up to be an exciting game, folks. Wanderers back with possession. Take it back to Wigtown, Ward!"

I watched the entire scene unfold with eager eyes. The players moved with such grace, despite the rough, hurried angles of their flying. I was torn between watching the action on the field, staring at the players' expressions on the large screen, and listening to the commentary. After the Wanderers had scored their fourth goal, I was starting to blend all three together.

"And that's another ten for the Wigtown Wanderers. Forty to thirty, in favor of the red. Alex Harris is back with the quaffle. He's zooming like a bullet down the field towards White. The other Puddlemere chasers are flanked on either side. He's almost in scoring position."

I watched as the blue robes zoomed towards us. Almost out of nowhere, three blobs of red came and crashed into him. I winced at the collision. "Ouch," I remarked.

James hissed in pain, as well. "That's got to hurt."

The blokes behind us cheered so loudly that one even spilled a bit of his drink that missed my shoulder by a few centimeters.

"Oi! Watch it!" I called.

"And a beautifully executed attack by the Wigtown chasers. That's what we like to call a Parkin's Pincer, made famous by the Wanderers, in fact. Okay, so Mel Ward grabs the quaffle. She throws it to Gray. Gray dodges a bludger and nearly collides into Puddlemere beater Griffiths, but he slides back on his broom and is still zooming towards the hoops. Keeper Frank Marshall is flying around the center hoop. He's a Veteran player; not many no more about the game than him. Gray throws it to the right hoop, and I can't believe it! Marshall stops it! What a play! Marshall nearly dismounts his broom to pull off an amazing Starfish and Stick. You don't see those every day! Bloke could have fallen straight down!"

I had literally covered my hands with my hands as I had watched the play. The keeper had released his broom so that he was only hanging on by one arm and leg as his other outstretched limbs dangled in the air. He punched the ball away, and I only exhaled after he was back safely on his broom.

"Yes!" Sirius screamed as he stood up in his chair. His roar almost drowned out the groans of the rather loud blokes sitting behind us.

James clapped enthusiastically before sticking his fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly.

"You can do that?" I asked, impressed.

"I can do that," he replied.

Grinning, I turned my attention back to the game. The second Wigtown beater, Benjamin King, had just pelted one of the Puddlemere chasers in the face.

"I think Griffiths nose is broken," the announcer remarked.

I looked at the close up image of Griffiths and saw the blood flowing freely from his nose. My fingers braced the arms of my chairs as I felt the tension of the game begin to frazzle my nerves.

"Marshall calls a timeout for Puddlemere. That's the first timeout for Puddlemere United. The score is 80 to 60 in favor of the Wigtown Wanderers."

I looked over to see Hestia scribbling furiously into her notebook. Sirius was talking animatedly to my father.

"Enjoying yourself, Dad?" I asked as I leaned over James.

He grinned. "This is awesome."

"And the players are returning to position again. Ed Wilkinson of the Wigtown Wanderers takes the quaffle. That's a nice Sloth Grip Roll to avoid that bludger-but oh! He drops the quaffle. Harris grabs it and Puddlemere has regained possession of the quaffle. He reverse passes to Griffiths, who tosses it to Gray. Gray swerves around Turner and passes back to Harris. Harris is heading towards the goal. Wigtown Keeper Zack White is using the Double Eight Loop defense strategy. You usually only see that when there's a penalty shot, but I reckon White's being extra cautious due to Gray's accuracy. Gray starts the shot and-Merlin! Who could have seen that coming?"

I hissed as Gray slipped off his broom. The quaffle forgotten, he was clutched onto his broom with only his fingertips.

"C'mon," James urged softly beside me. "Get back on."

I bit my lip nervously as my heart started to pound.

"What a spectacular display of defense by Wigtown beaters Max Guevara and Benjamin King. You rarely see Dopplebeater plays anymore with such precision. Both bludgers hit at the same exact time at the same exact target. Gray seems to be okay now. He's back on his broom."

I joined several people around me in clapping for him. The gits sitting behind us booed.

"Meanwhile, Ward has the quaffle and is heading down the right side of the pitch. Still waiting for a sight of that elusive snitch."

Even after another hour of playing, the snitch was nowhere to be found. I watched both teams' seekers as they flew around like hawks searching for prey.

"You reckon they'll catch it soon?" I asked James.

"You never know," he replied with a shrug. "I've heard of games that have gone on for days."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Tuney will murder me if we miss her wedding."

"Don't worry, love," James said reassuringly. "They'll—"

He stopped talking as he turned his attention to the pitch. One of the Wigtown chasers was heading towards the hoops.

"Where's Marshall?" I asked as I looked at the defenseless hoops. I turned to see him getting smacked in the arm by a bludger.

"Turner heads towards the goal. He gets right up to the center hoop and places it in there."

A whistle sounded. "Foul!" bellowed the referee. "Goal does not count. Penalty shot awarded to Puddlemere."

The blokes behind us started screaming obscenities. "Are you bloody blind, ref? It went right in!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have flobberworms for brains?"

"That's such bullshit! Get your eyes out of your ass!"

"That goal was perfect! What are you doing?"

Annoyed, I turned around to face them with an irritated expression. "The chaser still had his hand on the quaffle as he put it into the hoop. The official rule is that it needs to be thrown in. It's called haversacking, and it's a foul. Merlin, read a Quidditch manual." With that, I promptly turned back around in my seat with a satisfied huff.

James turned to stare at me with an awed expression.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. "Quidditch is important to you. I wanted to understand so I read _Quidditch Through the Ages_."

He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. He pulled back with a huge, goofy grin plastered to his face. "I love you," he breathed.

He held my hand as we both turned our attention back to the game.

"And Alex Harris scores the penalty shot, no problem. The score is now 140 to 110 in favor of the Wigtown Wanderers. You usually expect higher than that, but the keeping has just been superb today. Wilkinson gains possession of the quaffle-Merlin! Scott has spotted the snitch!"

I stood up to get a better view of the blur of red robes speeding across the pitch.

Frantically, I turned to look for Boyd. He was all the way on the other side of the pitch.

"Cindy Scott is chasing after that snitch with Sammy Boyd somewhere on the other side! Look at him fly to catch up to her! I don't think I've seen a hex move that fast."

Indeed, Boyd was speeding across the pitch like nothing I had ever seen before. Within seconds, he was just a few meters behind Scott, who was still actively pursuing the snitch. A few bursts of speed more, and both players were so close that a quick glance at the large screen showed their elbows jabbing into each other's sides.

"C'mon, Boyd!" I screamed.

"Knock her off!" James yelled out hoarsely.

They both spiraled into dives that were practically perpendicular to the ground.

"They're gonna crash!" Dad yelled out.

"No! No! They're gonna make it!" James screamed.

He was right. Arms outstretched, they both leveled out a mere ten meters above the ground as they kept their pursuit of the tiny ball.

"Scott's almost there!" the announcer called excitedly. "Just one more second, and she'll have it."

I watched on the screen as her fingers scrapped against the ball.

"No! She fumbles! It slides through her fingers! Boyd is there! He makes the catch! I can't believe it! Samuel Boyd of Puddlemere United catches the golden snitch to end the match right after it slips out of Cindy Scott's fingers. That's his fourteenth consecutive catch this season! Puddlemere gains 150 points to end the game! Final score is 140 to 260. Puddlemere United wins!"

I missed the final score because I was too busy trying to scream the lungs right out of my body. I hugged everyone around me before I gave my dad a big kiss on the cheek. "We won!" I cheered. "We won!"

"Puddlemere!" Dad yelled back.

James picked me up and swung me around. "Yes!" he shouted.

The stadium was almost too loud. My ears rang from the noise. Sirens and horns blared as people dressed in blue rejoiced in the stands.

The blokes in red behind us slumped back in their seats.

"Better luck next time, boys!" I called out to them with a wide smile on my face.

We were still discussing the game when we were sitting at a large booth in a nearby muggle restaurant about an hour later.

"No way did I see Boyd stealing that snag away from Scott," Sirius remarked with a joyous tone.

"He can't be stopped," Hestia announced as she flipped through her notes. "That boy was born to catch the snitch."

I bit into my half-eaten cheeseburger ravenously. "It was bloody amazing," I agreed between bites.

"I've never seen anything like it," replied Dad, whose face still bore the same giddy grin that had yet to fad since we had entered the pitch.

"You're lucky, Papa E," Sirius told him as he clapped Dad on the back. "That was a hell of a game to be your first."

"It was amazing," James said. "Terrific playing. Great defensively and offensively. Throwing patterns were extremely tight on both sides."

"James, you make it sound so technical," Hestia teased. "Can't you stop being Quidditch Captain for a second?"

Putting down his spicy chicken sandwich, he straightened up importantly. "You could learn a few things from Guevara, Hest," he told her. "Your beating was looking a little sloppy towards the end of our season."

Hestia rolled her eyes and took a sip out of the loopy green straw of her fruity martini. "We still won the Cup," she reminded him.

"That was amazing," breathed Dad.

Hestia laughed. "Glad you enjoyed yourself, Mr. Evans," she said. "It's good to put the new job to good use."

"If you ever get any more tickets-"

"I'll be sure to call you. Now, the big question is, what am I going to write for my article?"

The conversation quickly turned to a bunch of unrelenting bits of advice that earned us dark looks from the other diners seated around us.

About twenty or so minutes later, we finished eating, and Dad paid the check.

"You really don't have to, Mr. Evans," James said as he fished out a bit of muggle money from his pocket.

"My treat," my dad insisted as he waved all the other proffered hands away. "It's the least I could do for you all letting an old man like me tag along with you."

Hestia gave my dad a quick peck on the cheek. "Who said you were old, Mr. Evans? I swear you don't look a day over 25."

I rolled my eyes. There was another one.

One day I would like to live in a world in which no one hit on my parents.

Hestia and Sirius apparated back with us to my house once we left the restaurant. Almost as soon as my feet hit the ground, I heard a large clang of a door closing from behind me. I turned to see Vernon and Petunia exiting his car.

"Is that Vernon?" Sirius asked me in a voice far too loud to be a whisper. "What happened to him? He looks like he fell down the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down."

"Sirius," Hestia scolded as smacked him in the back of the head. "Not so loud." She turned to me with an apologetic grin that was ruined slightly by a large yawn. "Merlin, I'm tired," she sighed.

"You two should head home. It was a long night," I advised. "And you've got work tomorrow."

"Someone's got to get it done," Hestia told me with a smile. She tapped Sirius, who had been yelling things out to my sister, on the arm. "You ready to head out?"

"Ready when you are, love," he replied.

Hestia wrapped her arms around me warmly. "Love you, best friend."

"Love you more," I countered.

She scoffed. "I love you most. There."

I laughed as she said goodbye to James and then my dad. "I promise I'll come visit soon," she vowed.

I gave Sirius a hug and then waved them goodbye before they disappeared from sight.

We followed Vernon and Petunia into the house through the front door. James disappeared into the living room, and I moved to follow him, but my dad held me back.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Lils?" he asked.

"Sure, Dad," I replied curiously as I joined him in the kitchen. I sat down onto an empty chair beside him. "What's up?" I asked. "Any more questions about the game?"

"No," he answered with a chuckle. "I had a great time, though. Make sure you thank Hestia again."

I nodded.

"That Sirius is quite funny. I like him."

I snorted. "He's definitely unique."

"It's good to see you out and about with people like you," he told me. "You were in your element."

I shrugged.

He moved a piece of hair that had fallen out of one of my braids behind my ear. "You're so grown up now, baby girl."

I exhaled. "Aww, c'mon, Dad," I protested.

"No, I mean it, Lils. You've changed. You're more mature now."

I shrugged. "Had to happen, I suppose."

He took my hand and grasped it between both of his. "I just wanted to let you know that I approve."

"Of my growing up?" I asked.

"Of James," he answered.

"Oh," I realized. "Oh."

He sighed. "I don't want to give you up, and, believe me, I gave your mother an earful when you first told us. You're still so young still. But it's not my decision to make. It's yours, and I trust you. You're a smart girl, Lily, and James is a good guy. He really loves you."

"Yes," I agreed. "He does."

"And you love him?"

I felt my heart swell in my chest. "Very much."

Dad sighed. "I know. That's what makes this so hard."

"What?"

"Letting you go," he replied. "It's the only thing I can do to make you happy, but I know it'll make me miserable."

"Oh, Dad," I sighed.

"James asked me for my permission to marry you, you know, earlier today. He apologized for not doing it before and sought out my blessing."

I sighed. It was such a James thing to do.

"He'll take care of you until the very end when I can't be there anymore. He'll look after you. I know he will."

"Dad, why are you doing this?" I asked as I tried to stop the tears welling up in my eyes.

He patted my hand, letting his fingers fall on top of the diamond resting on my fourth finger.

"I just wanted to give you my blessing to marry James. You're not my baby girl anymore, Lily. You're a grown woman now. About to get married, even," he quipped with an attempt at a smile before his eyes turned more serious. "And I would not let you go if it was anyone else."

I sniffed and brushed my eyes. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Lily," he told me. He clapped his hand on my knee. "Go on," he urged me. "Scat." He laughed shakily. "I've got to go talk to your mother anyway. God only knows how mad she is at us for staying out so late."

I chuckled weakly as he walked away.

I found James sitting on the loveseat in the living room.

"I was just going to meet you outside," he told me.

I sat down next to him and cuddled up into his side.

"Are we not meeting by the swings?"

I didn't answer him. Instead, I laced my arms around his neck and looked up at his confused hazel eyes. "Thank you," I told him.

"For what?" he asked. "Oh," he realized. He rumpled the back of his head with his right hand. "I felt like it was right thing to do."

I fingered the dark hair at the base of his neck as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you," I whispered to him as I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell of his neck.

He hummed softly and kissed my forehead. James's hands rubbed soothing circles along my spine.

I nuzzled my face onto his chest. "Today was fun," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Mmm," he agreed, his chest rumbling as he breathed in and out.

I yawned. "Tomorrow I have to go do bachelorette things," I slurred sleepily. "For Tuney."

"Sounds fun," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Mum helped me plan Honor Maid, uh, that stuff."

"Do you think that'll take all day? My parents came home today, and I thought we could have dinner with them."

"Okay," I sighed.

I yawned before I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Hello, everyone!_

_So this chapter was an experience to write. I took a few days off at the beginning of the week to have a life (shocking) and was actually pretty seriously considering not releasing a chapter. However, through furious writing on Wednesday and Thursday, I have just released the longest chapter ever (how does that make sense?) So that's why if you usually hear from me through some sort of messaging system, I haven't replied. I've been writing. Frantically._

_I hope you liked the Quidditch. It is very hard to write, and I put in a lot of effort to try to make it halfway decent. I had my little Quidditch Through the Ages out and was sticking my nose in it every few seconds. By the way, at no point have there been any affirmations or declinations involving muggles as far as side-along apparating and watching Quidditch. So please just go with me on that._

_Three more chapters. Hope you liked this one._

_Listening to her amazingly awesome James playlist-ingly yours,_

_Molly_


	5. Nightly Day

_Previously on Fiancée:_

_I yawned. "Tomorrow I have to go do bachelorette things," I slurred sleepily. "For Tuney."_

_"Sounds fun," he said._

_"Yeah," I agreed. "Mum helped me plan Honor Maid, uh, that stuff."_

_"Do you think that'll take all day? My parents came home today, and I thought we could have dinner with them."_

_"Okay," I sighed._

_I yawned before I eventually fell asleep in his arms._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Nightly Day**

* * *

"_A young lady is a female child who has just done something dreadful." ~Judith Martin_

* * *

"Ow!" I yelped as I felt a sharp pang on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see white. I sat up in my bed and pulled the piece of paper off my face as I flipped it over to examine. "What the-" I began.

"Watch your language, young lady," Mum warned me briskly.

"Mum," I croaked out as I wiped the sleep away with the back of my left hand. I shifted my sheets around and noticed that I was still wearing my skirt and halter from yesterday, but, for the life of me, I could not remember going upstairs yesterday. "How'd I get here?" I mumbled at her.

Mum sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly, Lily, where else would you be?"

"But last night I was," I tried to explain. I saw the no-nonsense look on my mother's face and promptly changed tactics. "Nevermind," I sighed. "Where's James?"

"Outside weeding with your father."

I nodded as my tired brain attempted to process the information. Blearily, I stretched my sore arms. "What time is it?"

"Seven," she answered as she straightened out her pretty blue top over her skirt.

I groaned. "In that case," I muttered as I pulled the sheets up over my head and squashed my face into my pillow.

A few muffled footsteps later, and I felt the sheets being ripped out of my hands. "Oh, no you don't, Lily Marie. We had a deal. You went to your Quidditch game yesterday, and now you're my slave all morning."

I groaned for a second time. "Mum," I whined as I clutched back for my warm yellow sheets. "Slavery's illegal."

"Not when it's your child." She yanked the sheets completely off my bed and then grabbed my pillows as I tried to cower behind them, as well.

I sat completely defenseless on my bed in a curled up ball. I rolled onto my side and stubbornly tried to lull myself back to sleep.

Mum pinched my arm. "C'mon, Lily. Petunia's friends will be over at noon for the bachelorette party."

"That's not for five hours!" I griped as I tried to warm myself up by rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

"Which will give you plenty of time to do all the chores I wrote down for you," she admonished me before forcing the forgotten list back into my face. "I better see some productivity coming from you in the next five minutes, Lily, because if not, I'm getting the hose."

Grumbling to myself, I waited until she left my bedroom before I gingerly got off my sheetless bed and rose to my feet. Feeling stiff in my clothes and uncomfortable strapless bra that had fallen around my waist some time during the night, I threw on a pair of stretchy black pants and an old t-shirt. Then I went to the bathroom. My trusty bladder never let me down.

Next, I piled all of my sheets back onto my bed and actually took the minute and a half to make it. It was awful.

Plopping down onto my quilt, I examined the paper she had given me adorned with her untidy scrawl. I saw my name printed on the top and then scanned down the long list of orders beneath it.

_Clean the pigsty you call room_

_Straighten up the living room_

_Dust the house (don't skip the kitchen like you normally do)_

_Vacuum the house_

_Clean the upstairs bathroom (toilet too, cleaner is in the downstairs cupboard under the sink)_

_Organize the fridge (throw out any leftovers to make room for tomorrow)_

_Take out the trash_

_Mop the kitchen floor_

_Empty the dishwasher_

_Fold the laundry_

_Be nice to your sister_

I snorted at the last item before I waded up the "list" and threw it over my shoulder.

"Lily!" I heard a shrill voice call from downstairs.

Sighing morosely, I picked the list back up and straightened out the crinkles in the paper. Merlin, it was going to take me all day to do just half the list. There was no way I could get that done and be ready in time to meet Petunia's mutant friends in five hours. Who did my mother think I was? A magician?

Merlin's ankle bone!

I grabbed my wand off my night's stand and eyed it with a large grin. Sometimes being a freak had its advantages.

I started downstairs in the kitchen because my stomach was grumbling and I wanted to sneak breakfast in.

The Cleaning Nazi was waiting for me. Her nose hovering over a pile of paperwork, Mum was at the table talking to someone on the telephone. She kept nodding her hand up and down, occasionally spouting off random words of approval.

I rolled my eyes and went straight for the pantry. Did I want a healthy granola bar or the raspberry-filled biscuits on the top shelf?

Mum distracted me from my dilemma by snapping her fingers in my direction.

Grabbing the biscuits, I walked over to the counter. "What, Mum? Did you want something?" I asked innocently.

She growled as she continued to listen to whoever was talking on the other line, occasionally jotting down a few notes.

Grinning to myself, I popped a biscuit into my mouth before pouring myself a generous glass of orange juice.

Amused, I watched my mum continue to listen to her caller with rapt attention as I leisurely enjoyed a few more biscuits.

Growing more annoyed as the minutes passed, Mum finally pulled the receiver away from her mouth and addressed me with a frustrated tone. "Don't you think you should be getting started?"

I shrugged lackadaisically and took a quick swig of orange juice.

"Yes, okay, yes, see you then," Mum spoke into the receiver before she hung up the phone. "Finally," she muttered to herself. "It's nearly seven thirty now, Lily," Mum warned me.

I smiled at her widely. "No sweat, Mum," I told her brightly. "It'll be done like magic."

Lost in her paperwork, Mum dumbly nodded at me before exiting the kitchen.

I threw the empty biscuit box out, put my drained glass into the sink, and took a deep breath. I rolled my head in a circle before cracking my neck. I shrugged my shoulders and then took my wand out of my waistband.

It was 10 ¼" long, made of willow, and right now, it was my best friend.

Sorry, Hestia.

Even with the magic, cleaning was frightfully dull. I was fairly certain that if a boggart had shown up, it would have taken the place of a dirty toilet. Finally finished with the bathroom, I stuck my head out the window to clear my senses from the toxic cleaning fumes.

I saw James working outside by Dad. Standing up on my tiptoes for a better view, I yelled his name waved to him.

"Hey," he called up to me.

"Hi," I said back. "I woke up in my bed this morning," I told him.

James nodded with realization, and he threw a look over his shoulder at my dad. His hand went up to his hair, but he remembered the dirty glove he was wearing and thought better of it. "Er, yeah," he replied. "You never know what's going to carry you to sleep."

I nodded. "That was really nice," I replied. "Of the universe, I mean," I added quickly.

"Of course," he said with a wink up at me.

I involuntarily smiled before shaking my head.

"You know," he continued. "This is kind of romantic with me down here and you all the way up there."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go clean another toilet. Later!"

I caught a quick glimpse of his disgusted face before I trotted out of the upstairs bathroom and went to the downstairs one.

Merlin, I hated cleaning.

To the shock of my doubting mother, I was showered, dressed, finished with all my chores, and standing in the kitchen promptly at noon. I smirked at her flabbergasted expression. "Try not to have a stroke, Mum," I taunted.

Mum quickly wiped all traces of shock from her face and straightened out her blouse. "Ready to go, girls?" she asked to the group of simpering sycophants swarmed around my sister.

"Bachelorette party! Woot!" one of them cheered loudly, inspiring the rest to join in.

Had I mentioned we were all going to the spa?

My eyes darted to my father and James, who were sitting in the living room. I tiptoed out of the kitchen to avoid the rousing chorus of girly squeaks and plopped next to James on the couch.

"Hide me," I begged.

James laughed and ruffled my hair.

I smacked his arm away. "Useless," I accused.

Dad laughed from his brown leather armchair. His feet resting on the ottoman, he chugged the last few sips of his lemonade before placing it down and sinking back into his chair, the picture of ease. "Now, Lily," he reminded me with a bit of superiority in his voice. "Aren't you the one who planned this whole bachelorette thing?"

I hid my face in my hands. "That was ages ago," I complained. "Mum owled me the pamphlet to make reservations, and I just let her do what she wanted. The N.E.W.T.s were coming up! I blame it on temporary studying-induced insanity!"

"Temporary?" James quipped, looking pleased with himself for such cleverness.

I groaned as I squashed my face into his shoulder. "Don't make me go with them," I pleaded.

"You knew this was happening today."

"But I had forced it from my mind so I wouldn't have to think about it," I whined. "It's like torture, I tell you. They're going to kill me. I'm going to die," I finished dramatically.

"You have to go, Lils," Dad said. "You're the Maid of Honor."

"I take it back," I grumbled, scowling darkly.

"If it helps at all, we have to go with Vernon to play golf," Dad told me with a disgusted look on his face.

As much as I, too, hated that dreadful sport, at least Dad would not have to get hair ripped cruelly from his body or cover his face in green sludge. I groaned again and buried myself deeper into James.

James gently pulled my fingers, which were clinging desperately to his shirt, away from him. "It'll be fine, Lily," he assured me. "You got an O on your Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. What's a couple of girls compared to that?"

I frowned. James obviously did not know anything.

"Lily! Time to go!"

Mum's voice chimed like the last few seconds of a ticking time bomb.

Bravely, I stood up, turned to face them for what could possibly be the final time, saluted, and walked towards my doom.

We took one of the girls' van because she had enough room for all seven of us.

Somehow, I found myself sitting all the way in the backseat sandwiched between Bridget and Gabby.

Bridget had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She had introduced herself to me remembering that I was "Petty's anti-social sister from that went to a Swiss reform school." My other neighbor had kindly corrected her to say that my reform school was actually in Scotland. We were obviously going to become the bestest friends.

Apparently, Bridget and her equally delightful boyfriend were attempting to test their sexual limts, and apparently, I wanted to know about it.

Gabby, on the other hand, was an athletic black girl, who, true to her name, enjoyed talking with "Bridge" about all the great things she could do to accomplish her goal.

Meanwhile, in the next row, Jewel was speaking amicably with Cassidy about the dangers of using homemade wax in one's bikini area. Jewel was a secretary, and Cassidy had recently been fired from her job for sleeping with her boss. It was completely consensual, and Cassidy hadn't even known that Riley had a girlfriend.

My sister had awesome friends.

"So, you really think that will work?" Bridget asked anxiously. "My one friend tried it, and she said she was sore for days." Bridget fidgeted in seat uncomfortably, as though the thought made her wince in pain.

"Really, who?"

"Felicia."

"Oh my God, Felicia did that? I never would have believed that! I knew the whole purity ring thing wasn't real."

Bridget nodded eagerly. "She covers it up well. Ugh, I just don't know about this."

Gabby reached over me to grab her arm reassuringly. "Trust me, Bridge. Martin will love it. Just make sure you have plenty of supplies first. Once, we didn't use any-"

Gabby shrieked as my elbow accidentally collided with her nose.

"Watch the curb, Mum!" I called cheerfully.

Gabby made a choking sound as she clutched her nose.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized to her. "We're so crammed in here, and I guess I jostled from the last turn." I smiled sweetly at her before turning back into my seat.

The rest of the ride passed a bit more quietly.

Walking into the spa was a bit surreal for me. I recalled our trip just the past summer and realized how much had changed in my life since then.

A woman dressed in all white with her black hair tied up into a severe bun greeted us with almost an animatronic smile. It looked like they hadn't changed their policy for hiring employees. This woman looked just as transgenic as the spa creatures I remembered from before.

"Let's do some pampering!" Gabby shrieked.

"Yay," I muttered darkly, but I was not heard over the shouts of elation.

The woman, who introduced herself as Astrid and did not appreciate my joke about Swedish meatballs, guided us over to the reception desk to check us in for our "spiritual spa experience." The only thing I particularly wanted to experience was the inside of my eyelids.

Internally groaning, I grabbed my agenda from her meticulously manicured hand and looked it over. First we had nails, then massages, a quick break for herbal tea, and finally facials.

Promptly afterwards, I would soak in a soothing bath of eucalyptus essence and try to off myself.

Forcibly ignoring the blithering squabbles of Bridge-Smidge for Brain, Flabby Gabby, Pain-in-the-ass-Cass, and Jewel-the-tool, I allowed myself to be herded towards the nail salon with gritted teeth.

The large room spelled just as redolently repugnant as I had tried to forget. The stench singed my nostrils, caused water to pool in my eyes, and made me debate whether it was worth breaking the Statute of Secrecy to perform a bubble-head charm on myself.

"Stop," Mum hissed into my ear as she walked up behind me.

I looked at her anxious eyes with confusion. "I'm not doing anything," I told her.

"Keep it that way," she warned me with narrowed eyes before fixing a smile to her face and walking over by Petunia. "Oh, Tuney, you should get a French manicure. It'll look so lovely with your dress."

Still standing in the doorway, I took a deep breath of somewhat unpolluted air as I readied myself to enter.

One of the impeccably groomed males stared at me from the reception desk. He smiled at me politely, showing off the pearly whiteness of his eerily straight teeth. "Something the matter, Miss?" he asked me with a deeper voice than I expected judging from the amount of product in his hair.

"No, everything's lovely," I told him stiffly before I walked in.

Dutifully, I scuffed over to the large display of polish in varying colors, each brighter, shinier, and more sparkly than the next. In no mood to think about what colors would clash the least with Christmas tree, I hastily grabbed the first unoffending bottle I could spot and plopped down at one of the chairs at the pedicure station next to Mum.

She put down her magazine, whose covered promised "Seven Ways to a Firmer Bum," and peered at me questioningly.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair as I avoided sticking my feet into the blue water at the base of the chair.

"This is fun," she told me. "Girl time to talk freely without any boys around."

I sighed tiredly. From personal experience living with a bunch of girls in one dormitory, boys were extremely necessary. Without them, girls became infinitely more catty. The presence of the male made the female feel the need to perform. The thought of attracting a mate was constantly on the brain, and no female wanted to appear anything less than sensational in front of a future snogging partner. Without blokes, the rules changed. Girls could be just as vile as they really were.

"It's for your sister," Mum reminded when I had not said anything in return.

I examined her pleading eyes with a scornful expression. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"You could put in a little effort to look like we're not burning you at the stake."

Grumbling obscenities under my breath, I kicked off my flip-flops and plunked my feet into the blue water at the base of my chair with a small splash. "Happy?" I asked.

"Ecstatic."

Jewel, hairspray as fuel, sat down to my right, and I waited for the unlucky person who was going to have to touch my feet.

Thirty minutes of "ouch," "freaking oww," "stop fidgeting," "I hate you so much right now," "do you ever wash these," and "Lily Marie," later, I rose out of my chair and waddled over towards an empty manicure desk.

I maneuvered myself into the chair as I examined the face of my manicurist. He was about six or seven years older than I was with dark blonde hair and jade green eyes. He would have been quite handsome if he wasn't wearing a mask over his mouth that made me feel like a toxic, contagious patient. Spas really did wonders for my self-esteem. It was so nice of the Stepford brigade to make me feel welcome.

"Hi," I mumbled at him.

He nodded in response. "Ready?" he asked, his words muffled by the mask.

I slapped my hands onto the counter. "Sorry in advance," I told him.

My golden boy tutted as he noticed the horrid state of my nails and gave me a weird look when he examined the black ink stains running along my right hand. Feeling self-conscious, I retracted my hands immediately and tried to hide them in my lap.

Sighing, he leaned over and grabbed my hands and placed them back on the counter. "You should take off your engagement ring," he told me while rifling through a drawer for supplies.

Slowly, I wriggled the ring off my finger and examined the sparkling diamond center.

"What's his name?"

I fumbled with the ring in my fingertips before hastily shoving it into the pocket of my shorts. "James."

He gestured towards the desk, and I flattened my hands back onto the white surface. He adjusted the light on the desk and then took out a long filer.

With nothing to keep my mind entertained except for my occasional wince in pain and the corresponding sigh from my laconic friend, I soon grew quite bored. I decided to create a backstory for the bloke.

His name was Billy. He had just moved to this part of the country six months ago from Newcastle. Originally, however, he and his family had lived in Ireland. His father left his mum for another woman, and she never quite recovered. Billy wanted to go to university to study anthropology, no, archaeology, and so he left home when he was eighteen. He met a girl there named Jess—Lizzy, with whom he was quite enamored with.

Lizzy had long, dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile caused him to feel a tug at the pit of his stomach. She was studying biology and would take samples of tadpole specimens from the small creek at the edge of campus. It took him three whole weeks before he mustered enough courage to go up and talk to her.

The dated for four years after that. She got an offer for a job at a genetics facility in America, and left the country soon after that. For months, Billy was heartbroken. He moved back home and floundered in misery.

Recently, he moved to Surrey and started to live his life again. He had a new flat in a nice neighborhood and was even socializing a bit with a few of his neighbors. Recently, he had applied to several different archaeological agencies in the area. He even had a date set for tomorrow with a girl he had met in a café two days ago.

A sharp slam of a drawer sounded, and I started in my chair. Billy waved his fingers in front of my face, and I blinked as I pulled my eyes back into focus.

"All done," he announced.

Nodding dazedly, I got out of the chair. "Good luck tomorrow night," I told him.

He stared at me strangely. "Thanks," he replied, sounding unsure and a little perturbed.

I offered him an awkward smile before joining my fellow ladies at the open chairs in the front of the room.

"We have to let our nails dry so that the paint doesn't chip," Bridget told me cheerfully as she examined her purple fingernails.

I sighed, knowing that even a magic wand could not help me here.

With an obligatory sense of cautiousness, I flipped through a boring magazine as I waited for my nails to dry.

"So you had to go to reform school?" Gabby asked me quietly with a wiggle of her toes.

"Um," I said as I glanced at Petunia.

She stopped picking at her fingertips and looked up at me with wide eyes. She stared at me pleadingly, and I sighed.

"Yes."

"What'd you do?" she asked tactlessly.

I thought for a moment. "Obsessive non-studying," I answered her finally.

She frowned prettily before carefully flicking a bit of hair out of her eyes. "That doesn't sound very interesting."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm pretty boring. My roommate was the wild one. She killed a bloke."

Gabby's eyes went wide as she inhaled sharply. "Really?"

I smiled. "Would I lie to you?"

"Massage time, ladies," announced Mum.

I waited until the girls had filed out of the room before, checking around to make sure no one was looking, I slid my wand out of my waistband and dried my nails. I hid it back in my shorts and then slumped back into the group of chattering females.

As much as I did not want to disrobe and have someone try to break the bones in my back with their callused fingers, five minutes later I was lying down with my face stuck inside one of those stupid, too-small holes only found in massage chairs.

I whimpered as the masseuse, female from the looks of the white flats, dug her fingers into my shoulder blades. How was this supposed to be soothing?

Twenty long and painful minutes later, the masseuse left to give me a few minutes to collect myself.

Rolling my eyes, I put my clothes back on as soon as I heard the door click and then started stretching my back. Merlin, I felt sore. Had she used acupuncture, or something?

My back still making me feel I had just been put in a complete body bind, I stumbled out of my private room and found the rest of the girls on their way to the tea room. Once inside, I squatted down into a tiny bean bag chair, which sagged from my weight and made its unimposing sage color stretch and crinkle. I looked around at the white washed walls and bamboo trees. The whole relaxing nature ambiance of the place made me feel more on edge. I hated being told to relax. If someone wanted to me to relax, why the hell wouldn't they just leave me alone?

"Tea, Miss?"

Aroused from my thoughts, I turned my head to see a brunette looking at me with a concerned expression and a small tray of Chinese-styled tea cups.

"What kind is it?" I asked wearily.

"Orange Yerba Mate," she answered. "It's Siberian."

"Of course it is."

I picked out a cup and tentatively took a small sip that just allowed a drop to enter through my pursed lips. I grimaced at the bitterness. "Do you have any sugar?" I asked.

"I can give you a scoop," she told me, holding up a spoon.

"Make it five."

I took my freshly sweetened cup in my hand and started to drink its contents, amusing myself by thinking of past Divination horror stories of death by tea leaves.

"So, Brandi, how long have you been working here?" I heard Mum ask.

The waitress, whose name was apparently Brandi, which I had no idea how she knew because workers at this spa did not wear nametags-most likely to protect their chi energy-answered her, and they began chatting for a few more minutes.

"Yes, the wedding's only in two days. I'm completely stressed, so it's lovely to be here and have the opportunity to relax. I don't even know how much my blood pressure will drop when this is all over. Of course, they'll be another wedding to plan. My younger daughter over there-wave, Lily-just recently got engaged. He's a lovely young man. His name is James, and he's got dark hair and hazel eyes-"

I stopped listening as Mum began to describe James's physique. I pitied poor Brandi. She was nodding along dutifully, but I could tell she was mentally calculating how many minutes needed to pass before her next break. Her eyes held the same glazed-over look that mine did whenever Slughorn had begun on a particularly niggling tale. Still, Brandi was a real trooper. She stayed immobile for another ten more minutes with a polite smile plastered to her poreless face.

My mum loved to make friends wherever she went. Personally, I hated over-sharing to random strangers. If I didn't know you, chances were that you probably didn't want to hear about the tiny intricacies of my life.

But that was just my guess.

I watched Tuney's friends as they picked at their cucumber sandwiches, peeling the bread off to avoid the carbs. I groaned. Merlin, did having two X-chromosomes mean that we were doomed to a life of constantly watching what we ate and worrying about fitting into the tiniest pair of shorts imaginable? What happened to curves? What happened to feminism? Why couldn't we all stop worrying so much about the hair on our heads and focus more on the information inside of them? Who the bloody hell cared if boys were supposed to like passive females? Maybe if we stepped it up a notch, they would, as well.

"Facials!"

I groaned internally. Or we could always get facials.

I picked at the mint green gook on my face with disgust. Instead of placing a set of cucumbers on my eyes, I ate them. Stewing in my chair, I no longer made any attempt to mask my complete disdain for this place.

Petunia, whose cucumber slices had fallen down her face, turned to me with a hapless sigh. "Could you at least try to look like you're having fun?" she asked.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"You're the one who planned this trip," she reminded me.

"Doesn't mean we all need to go around acting like complete idiots," I countered. "Merlin, Tuney," I hissed in a hushed tone. "This is ridiculous."

She frowned as she sat up in her chair. "I know that you don't really like girly things," she began slowly.

I scoffed loudly at the understatement.

"But sometimes it's not so bad," she continued. "The spa really isn't about getting fancy nails or cleansing your skin. Embracing your femininity does not mean you oppose feminism. It's possible to enjoy a spa trip and do advanced calculus. Sometimes you need to take a day off for pampering. Spas exist to help you feel better inside your own skin."

"By making you aware of your every imperfection," I grumbled darkly as I thought about the strict genetic lottery requirement policy for the employees. "This is completely frivolous and shallow."

Petunia sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's not like you've ever had anything to feel self-conscious about."

"I have plenty-" I began to argue, but she interrupted me.

"Sure," she spat nastily. "Perfect Lily. That's all we ever hear. 'When's your sister coming home? She's so gorgeous.' 'Lily is so smart.' 'Oh, Henry, isn't Lily's boyfriend amazing?' 'Lily will make such a beautiful bride.'"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "That's not my fault," I defended myself with a slight blush.

Petunia sighed. "Not directly," she answered. "But you could try to control it a bit better. You just like the spotlight too much. You always have to be the better sister. You try to steal Mum and Dad away from me. Hell only knows that no one cares about my wedding since you've announced yours."

I bit my tongue. "That's not my fault," I repeated vehemently, stretching out each syllable.

"Oh, really?" she asked with twisted amusement. "So you didn't just decide to announce your engagement a week before my wedding?"

I opened my mouth to correct, but then promptly shut it.

"I thought so," she spat.

"I didn't mean to," I told her. "You know, I don't hate you as much as you think I do. If you could just talk to me every once in a while and not brush me off-"

"Save it, Lily."

"No, Tuney, it's not fair!" I argued back, my voice rising.

"Girls!" Mum hissed.

I looked away from Petunia's defensive blue eyes and noticed five other sets staring at me.

Mum sent us a furious warning look with dark brown eyes, and we both promptly shut our mouths.

I sank back into my chair and tried to disappear.

The trip home was uncomfortable at best. Mum tried to spur conversation, but it was rough and clipped. Petunia joined in only when asked a direction question, and the twittering nincompoops at least had enough brains to realize something was off because their prattling was subdued. I was silent the whole ride.

I slammed the door on my way out of the car and then stalked up to the house. Before anyone had a chance to talk to me, I raced up the stairs and locked myself into my room. I looked into my mirror and took a few deep breaths as I stared at my reflection with revulsion. I yanked off my tank top and threw it on the floor before I found my rattiest, baggiest t-shirt, the one that had I had bought four years ago at a highway rest stop, and slipped into it. Then, I swiveled and around and fell onto my bed face first.

My mind swirled with guilt, disappointment, anger, sadness, pride, and self-loathing.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Go away," I told it.

Another rapping set of knuckles sounded. "Open up, Lily. It's James."

I picked my wand up and directed it at the door.

James entered about a second later. "Lily, what happened?" he asked with concern as he noticed my lifeless form on my bed.

"Nothing," I grumbled back to him in a scratchy voice.

"Petunia looks kind of upset downstairs," he commented hesitantly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I sat up and shifted my gaze to his worried hazel eyes, more green today than gold from the tint of his forest-colored button down. "Can we not right now?" I asked him pleadingly.

He sighed with a tight-lipped smile and a nod of his head. "Course," he agreed as he pulled me into a hug. "But I hope you won't mind if I tell you about my day."

I shook my head, which brushed against his chest from the movement.

"Golf is the bloody stupidest sport in the world," he announced theatrically. "I honestly think I died of boredom somewhere around hole six. I'm a ghost of James right now because I was so out of my mind."

I chuckled lightly, and he took that as encouragement to continue.

"What kind of game makes the chief objective to score the least amount of points, I ask you? That'd be like, hey, if you catch the snitch, we'll subtract from your score. It makes absolutely no sense. Completely bonkers, in my opinion. Then, one chap named Tim-or possibly Tom- scored a birdie, or something, and we were all supposed to be impressed. I don't understand. All I know is that I kept getting bogeys, but I didn't see a single Bat-Bogey hex starting flying at my head."

I laughed loudly. "I guess golf is not your game," I told him.

"Not unless they add broomsticks."

I sighed.

"Better?" he asked, the lightheartedness gone from his voice.

I didn't answer as I contemplated the question.

He gazed at me through his wire-rimmed glasses, and I squirmed in anxiousness.

"Where are all the other boys?"

James shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Um," he said slowly. "Well, we might have stopped somewhere after the golf."

"Somewhere?" I pressed.

"Somewhere," he repeated nervously. James grabbed the back of his head and kneaded at his hair roughly.

"Would this place have scantily clad women, perhaps?" I asked.

"Okay, I didn't know we were going, and once we got there, I completely closed my eyes. I didn't see anything. Okay, I might have saw one thing, but that's only because I had to peek my eyes open at one point to find the door with your Dad. We didn't stay long. Vernon's friends lied about where were going. They said a bar, but they hadn't mentioned that they had hired police women to be there. Only, I don't think they were policewomen at all, unless muggle police are much different than Aurors. Because I definitely hope Moody never makes us do that. So we left, and we came back here. And I love you very, very much, and I hope that you don't hex me."

He spoke this all very quickly, and I could only make out every few words.

"Strippers," I spat in disgust. "Let's all go out with our stupid male friends and go gawk at naked girls dancing around. Afterwards, we'll all start a religion to worship the penis." I scoffed in abhorrence. "Males are pigs."

"Horrid," he agreed vigorously with a large nod.

I sighed as I examined his frightened eyes and red cheeks. I laughed. "Merlin," I sighed.

"Forgiven?"

I nodded slowly. "I don't think bachelor parties are our thing apparently. It's going to be a few hours before I can show my face downstairs."

James stood up and pulled me up with him. He grabbed my hand firmly in his own. "Let's go then," he announced. "We'll leave, and whatever happened will be like old news. We'll be a bit early, but I'm sure they won't mind."

I frowned at him with befuddlement, but James had already begun spinning.

A tug pulled at my navel, and suddenly I had collided back into his chest, only we were no longer standing in my bedroom.

We were somewhere outside, and I blocked the light from the setting sun with my face to get a better look at our surroundings. I saw the stately bushes, paved sidewalk, and iron-wrought gateway. The familiarity of the distant double-sided doors ignited a spark of remembrance inside of me, and I looked at James in puzzlement. "What are we doing at your house?"

"We're having dinner here, remember?"

I balked at him. "What?"

He grabbed my hand and guided me through the gates and towards the door. "I told you about it last night. Don't you remember?"

I wracked my brains as I tried to recall what had taken place the previous night. Nothing appeared. "I don't know!" I hissed, my voice edging on hysterics. "I was asleep!"

"You were awake."

"Oh, Merlin, look at what I'm wearing!" I shrieked as I pulled at the gray blob of my shirt.

"You look fine," he assured me.

I gazed up at his pressed black slacks and crisp button down. "Yeah, sure, for the barbeque out back with the kids down the street," I scolded. "But not for dinner with your parents."

James sighed. "Lily, it won't really matter."

"How could you not have told me?" I demanded as we neared the porch.

"I thought you knew!"

"Well, you should have known that I wouldn't know!"

"That makes no sense!"

"Exactly!"

James rang the doorbell. He ruffled his hair quickly before giving me the once-over. "Where's your ring?" he asked quickly.

"My pocket," I told him. "I took it off when we got our nails done," I said as I shoved my pale pink fingertips in his direction.

"Put it on," he advised me with a nervous scrunch of his hair.

"Why?" I asked as I fished it out of my pocket. "Then we'll have to go through this whole thing again with your parents."

James sighed and looked upwards. "Yeah, but they already think we're engaged," he mumbled out quickly.

I stared at him in shock.

He grabbed the ring, which had fallen slack in my hand, and put it on my finger.

The door opened to reveal a smiling house-elf.

"Hi, Katy!" James greeted her, his voice sounding strained with enthusiasm.

I gaped at the open door as a small whimper escaped from my mouth.

Smehka-I was going to kill him-leen.

"Master Potter! Miss Evans! Come inside!"

James grabbed my hand, and we crossed the threshold into the Potter Manor. Katy guided us through the grand corridor with its high ceilings and sparkling silver chandelier, her tiny feet making pitter patter sounds on the rich, chestnut-colored hardwood floor.

I let my eyes wander over the moving portrait of a woman riding a hippogriff as I tightened my grip on James's hand. "You could have at least let me apparated home to change," I hissed at him.

"Since when do you care what you wear?" he whispered back at me.

I growled. Yes, so I was not a girly girl, per se. I also realized that I had just spent the majority of the day bashing girls and mentally calling them bints. Yes, hypocrite was mine name.

However, there was a difference between buying cuticle lotion for fifty pounds a bottle and showing up to your boyfriend's, excuse me, fiancé's, very fancy house for dinner with his parents in a t-shirt that had "Turn Left Next Exit" on it in red letters.

"Master Potter is staying long?" Katy asked.

"Katy, it's James," he answered. "How many times must we go over it before you just drop the formalities, Kates?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

The house-elf beamed toothily at him, her amber eyes wide with admiration. She fiddled with the skirt of her dress, which seemed to be made out of very expensive burgundy curtains. "A long visit?" she questioned again.

James sighed. "Sorry, Kates, but it's just for the night. Lily and I have to get back to her house for the wedding."

"The wedding!" she shrieked happily before realizing what loud noise she had made. Katy clapped her hands over her mouth, trying to cut off her air supply.

James quickly removed her hands. "Kates, it's fine. Don't."

Only, she would not stop cursing herself and apologizing to "Master Potter." Her ears flapped as she violently threw herself around.

Finally, James kneeled down to grab her shoulders. "Calm down, Katy," he told her forcefully.

She stopped moving. "Katy is so sorry, Master Potter, sir," she said, her lip trembling.

"About what?" James asked teasingly. "You did nothing wrong, Kates. Don't worry about it."

"Master Potter is not angry?"

"It's James, and I am completely delighted with you."

She beamed again.

James rose to his feet and grabbed my left hand once more.

"So Master Potter needs to leave home for the wedding to Miss Evans?"

"No," I corrected her quickly. "It's my sister's wedding."

"But Miss is wearing the family ring," she said, gesturing to our entwined fingers.

I sighed. "It's complicated," I told her.

Katy noted dutifully. "Katy understands complicated, Miss. Master and Mistress have many complicated things, as well. No good for Katy."

James grinned at her. "Well, we wouldn't want to be up to no good, now would we?" James asked her as we entered what I recognized to be the living room.

Katy bowed to him and then to me. "I must return to the kitchen."

"Do we have any treacle tart by chance?" James asked her.

"Of course, Master Potter, sir. 'Tis your favorite."

He smiled again. "Always looking out for me, Kates," he complimented her fondly.

She bowed twice more before scurrying back down the corridor.

I watched her depart with a sad smile. James had explained Katy's situation to me during my last visit. His parents did not support the enslavement of house-elves. However, there had been so many living in the Potter Manor that they simply could not set them free. They had been too long indoctrinated into the idea that forced labor was the only way to find happiness. One failed attempt of doling out clothing proved that it would be better to let them do as they wished, as long as they were never abused.

His parents would handle the main chores and leave the little things to the elves. Unfortunately, as time passed, the elves grew old and began to die from natural causes. Katy, who was born when James turned six, was the only one left. They had tried to set her free one more time, but she would not budge from the house. It was her home for her whole life, and she had no intention of leaving it. More so, however, Katy was raised to believe that her honor and the honor of her family would be destroyed if she ever left the Potter Manor.

I tightened my grip on James's hand a second time, though it was more tenderly done than before. "You're so annoying," I whispered to him.

He pouted at me apologetically.

"Because I can never stay mad at you," I finished with a sigh. "You just have to go and do something adorable. It's infuriating."

He chuckled, and we walked into the living room. It was grand with a roaring fire and thick carpeting. Huge burgundy drapes were hung over the large window that overlooked the large grounds in the back. The colors were rich and exotic, and the large elephant figurine on the enormous bookshelf reminded me of India.

Mrs. Potter was seated on the plush, leather sofa reading a book. Her dark hair, strewed with gray, and illuminated by the fire, contrasted with the red frames of her glasses.

"Mum!" James yelled out cheerfully as he stepped forward to greet her.

In less than half a second, she was standing with her wand out, and her book forgotten on the floor.

"Mum?" James said again, though less enthusiastically.

Her hazel eyes widened, and she lowered her wand. "James Potter, you nearly gave me a heart attack," she scolded. "It's not nice to sneak up on your mother, especially when she's a trained auror. I could have hexed you by mistake."

"I'm sure I'd have deserved it for some reason or other," he told her with a smirk as he walked over to give her a hug.

"Ahh, James," she cooed against him before leaning away to try to brush his untidy hair into submission. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Mum," he replied as he kissed her cheek.

She patted his face before turning to me. "And, Lily, it's great seeing you again. I was just telling James how lovely you made Christmas."

Trying to control the blush creeping onto my cheeks, I walked over to Mrs. Potter, who gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's wonderful to be back."

She grinned. Her lips were full, and the deep lipstick she wore contrasted with the gold in her eyes. Her features were angular but softened by age. Traces of profound beauty were still present in her face. "And I found those baby pictures I had told you about. He's naked as a grindylow."

I laughed and winked at James, whose olive tan had suddenly vanished. "Sounds perfect," I told her.

"But first, we should have dinner." She looked over her shoulder and yelled out "Jack! Come down! James and Lily are here!" Then, she turned back to James. "I'm surprised you two came so early. My son is usually known for arriving late."

"Only when Sirius is with me," James protested.

"Sirius visited us just yesterday," she replied. "He brought me a gorgeous bouquet of daffodils that were charmed to change colors."

James rolled his eyes. "You just got back two days ago."

She tutted teasingly.

"I meant to visit, Mum, but we've been busy. "

They both turned to look at me, and I bit my lip in nervousness. His mother's eyes narrowed in on the ring on my left finger, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes," she said. "I imagine an engagement would keep you two fairly occupied."

She laughed at our perturbed expressions.

"Oh, my, you two look like stags in the headlights," she sighed. "I won't pretend that I wasn't a tad surprised when my son barged in here demanding the family ring. Though, it could only be expected. I can't remember a single summer after he went to Hogwarts when he wasn't buzzing about a redhead he met at school. Oh, Lily, we must discuss wedding plans. I'm thrilled to have another girl in the family. It's just been me and two boys for years."

"I take offense to that," Mr. Potter announced as he strode into the room. He was dressed in dark brown pants and a light blue sweater that looked like cashmere. Gray streaked his dark, combed back hair, giving him a very dignified look. "We've been delightful company," he assured me with a wink.

"Hi, Mr. Potter," I greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Lily," he replied as he gave me a hug. "It's wonderful to see you again. I've missed your gorgeous face."

My smile widened in embarrassment.

"Always a pleasure."

James coughed loudly.

"And you, too, son," Mr. Potter teased.

They exchanged taunting looks before they embraced.

"I do suppose I did right with this one," he mused as he mussed up James's hair. "He was smart enough to ask the second most perfect woman in the world to marry him," he added with a wink at Mrs. Potter and then a smile in my direction.

Had I mentioned that James's parents sort of loved me?

Next began a flurry of questions inquiring after what James and I were up to, how school had ended, and what we had done so far in preparation for Petunia's wedding.

As we were seated in the elaborate dining room, however, the conversation switched to a different wedding.

Dun-dun-dun-death.

"Have you given any thought to where you want the wedding to take place?" Mrs. Potter asked me.

I finished removing my silverware from my napkin and then placed it in my lap. "Not really," I answered as I put my elbows on the top of the polished birchwood table and then quickly took them off as I remembered my manners. "Um, we haven't really discussed details yet."

"Well, were you thinking about a traditional wizard wedding? Because those are usually held out of doors so that the sparks from the wands don't burn anything."

I bit my lip and gave James a panicked look from across the table.

He took a long sip of his wine before turning to address his mum at the south end of the table. "Well," he began slowly. "We're not sure yet if we'll be having that sort of wedding."

"What other kind is there?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Well," James said in a strained voice. "Lily might want to have a muggle wedding."

"A muggle wedding?" Mrs. Potter said, sounding excited by the idea. "That would be something different."

"Do they still let you levitate the bride and groom at the reception afterwards?"

James took another sip of wine.

"We're still waiting on the details," I said quickly. "We aren't in any rush."

"Yes, but you've got Auror Academy starting soon," Mrs. Potter pointed out. "I know that Alastor means to really push you all in the next three years. You won't have much of a chance between studying and classes to put together a whole wedding."

"And afterwards, forget it!" Mr. Potter chimed in from the head of the table. "You'll be constantly on missions, sometimes together, sometimes apart. You'll be lucky if you have the chance to sleep a full eight hours, let alone pick out rings."

"Well, Jack, we do have those white gold rings in the drawing room upstairs. Remember, they were your Great Uncle's?"

"Oh, yes," Mr. Potter agreed. "Well, that's one thing off the list."

"You really should get a move on," Mrs. Potter said. "That way you two will be married and will have plenty of time to focus on having grandchildren while you still can. If you get married now, you won't have to take time off work in the middle of your career, Lily. It's no joy trying to go on a raid nine months pregnant, let me tell you."

I slammed my knees together, my eyes wide.

"You are having children, aren't you?"

I whimpered and then chugged back a bit of wine.

"Mum," interrupted James, sensing my distress. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

The salads arrived, and I focused very hard on chewing quietly.

The extreme nausea that had arose in the pit of my stomach lessened as the dinner progressed. Part of it was the subject change, and the other bit was the roasted duck that Katy had cooked for dinner.

"A meal fit for a King," Mr. Potter had announced triumphantly when he received his steaming plate.

"Here King, here King," Mrs. Potter mumbled with a sigh. "Honestly, Jack, every night."

I laughed and started eating enthusiastically. My stomach had been gurgling with hunger. I nodded politely as conversation continued and the duck began to slowly disappear from my plate and reappear inside my stomach. That's what I called magic.

"So we were standing there with no idea what was going on, trapped inside a tiny little closet for a whole day," Mr. Potter announced dramatically.

I gasped. "Really? For that long?"

He nodded. "My legs were going to give out, but there was no room in the bloody thing to sit down!"

"Liar," Mrs. Potter accused. "It was about three hours at the maximum."

"Every time he tells this story they're in the closet longer," James grumbled as he picked at his potatoes.

"Anyway," Mr. Potter continued, glossing over the naysayers and turning to look back at me. "She starts blaming me for getting stuck in there with her."

"It was your fault!" Mrs. Potter said. "You pulled me in and then didn't realize it had been magically locked from the outside."

"How was I supposed to know? It was our first Auror assignment. I was only 21 at the time."

She rolled her eyes. "We learned the art of concealment the first day at the Academy."

"It's not my fault! You wore that red sweater that day, Rachel."

Mrs. Potter shrieked in embarrassment.

"So we're stuck inside this pathetic excuse for a closet, and she starts calling me a complete tosser."

"You were," she insisted.

"And then we started arguing, completely forgetting the circumstances, the Parapelli brothers hear us, and they charm open the door."

"What happened next?" I asked eagerly.

"Jack stood there like a complete moron while I stunned both of them."

"And then we kept arguing," Mr. Potter added. "Until I asked her out on a date."

"I was so shocked," Mrs. Potter recalled fondly. "I thought you had been Imperiused, or something."

"Well, it's not as though I hadn't flirted with you all three years at the Academy."

"Jack, offering to help me with my Transfiguration was not flirting. It was just annoying. I could never get any studying done with you always flitting around me."

He sighed. "So she said yes, and then the next afternoon I took her to lunch in the Ministry cafeteria."

She laughed as she picked up her wine glass. "It was so romantic with old Carmichael breathing down our necks trying to get us to go back to work."

"And then, about a decade and a half later we had James," Mr. Potter told me. "Accident," he added surreptitiously.

"Dad!" James yelped, the tips of his ears turning red.

I smirked. It was so fun to see James embarrassed. It happened so rarely.

"But that's a story for your next visit," Mr. Potter said.

About an hour or so later, we were standing back in the corridor on our way back home.

I gave both of the Potters a hug.

"Good bye, Lily," Mrs. Potter said as she pulled my hair back and away from my face.

"Bye, Mum," James said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, Dad."

Mrs. Potter sighed. "Now, I know you two don't want to talk about the wedding, but just remember that I'm here for anything you need. Your father and I know some people who can show us some great place, and one of my friend's cousins owns a dress shop in Scotland."

"We'll keep you involved, Mum," James assured her.

"It's just that you're my only son," she said. "I'll only get to do this once." Her voice cracked a bit at the end of her phrase, and she ruffled James's dark hair.

"Mum," James groaned.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "I know. I'm just being sentimental."

He sighed and hugged her again. "I'll be back home soon," he promised.

Katy appeared with a large brown sack. "Master Potter, you forgot your tart, sir!"

James sighed sensationally. "How could I have done such a thing?" He bent down and took the bag from her before wrapping his arms around her tiny brown frame. "Take care of them, Kates," he told her. "You're in charge."

She nodded obediently. "Yes, Master Potter, sir."

"James, little Kates," he reminded her with a grin.

He stood back up to his full height and then grabbed my hand with his free one.

"Owl us to know that you got to Lily's house safe!" Mrs. Potter called out to us as we walked toward the gate.

"Yes, Mum."

We exited the Potter Manor, and James turned to look at me apologetically. "I had to tell them about the engagement. I needed Mum to help me get the ring," he said with a nod to my left hand. "And I knew you would freak out if I bought one."

I sighed. "It's okay," I replied tiredly. "We'll just have another confused, furious, and disappointed set of parents on our hands."

"Damn."

Tired from our long days, James and I said goodnight upstairs. It was near eleven, and I really just wanted to go to sleep. Not bothering to turn on the light switch, I stumbled into my dark room and noticed a dark figure sitting on my bed.

"Mum?" I asked.

I turned on the light to see her sitting in her purple floral robe with a sad expression on her face.

"Mum, what are you doing in here? It's late," I told her.

She patted a stretch of quilt beside her. "Sit down, Lily."

I complied with her request and bit my lip in anxiousness. All the distraction of the Potters was completely erased from my mind, and I was Lily Evans again. To be honest, I hadn't really been able to stop thinking about my family, even in the arms of someone else's. I waited for her to speak, but she was silent. "I'm sorry about earlier," I blurted out finally to break the silence.

She remained still.

"We shouldn't have fought at the spa."

"No," she agreed curtly. "You shouldn't have."

"It's just that Tuney was being so-"

"Stop," she interrupted me. "I don't want to hear your excuses anymore, Lily."

I bit back my counter response and fiddled with edge of my pillowcase.

"You've finished school, you're engaged, you're eighteen. I just don't know at what point you'll finally grow up, Lily. I shouldn't have to yell at you for starting a fight with your sister anymore."

I exhaled as I continued to fight the urge to argue.

"And I know that you're capable of holding your tongue because you're doing it right now," she added perceptively. "God, Lily, Petunia is getting married. Could you at least try to be happy for her?"

"Mum," I said finally. "She's marrying Vernon Dursley."

"So?"

"Vernon Dursley," I repeated.

"What's the matter with him?" she asked.

"Mum, you've seen him. You know what he's like. Petunia could do so much better. I can't believe she's settling for some prat."

"He loves your sister."

"He hates me," I replied loudly. I bit my lip and continued in a softer voice. "I can just see it when he looks at me. He hates me because I'm different from him, and Petunia listens. He's like a poison."

"Have you given him a reason to like you, Lily? Have you ever stopped making fun of him for a second and taken the chance to get to know him as a person and not the nefarious villain you've conjured up in your head?"

I ground my teeth together because I did not have an answer for her.

Mum sat in stillness as we both got lost in our thoughts. She shifted on the bed to face the window and began to speak again. "I went for a walk after dinner to clear my head," she told me in a quiet voice. "I walked past the old park by Oak Street. There were a bunch of little ones having fun on the playground. I watched them for a little while when I noticed two little girls on the swings. They were sisters."

Her voice cracked on the word, and she took a deep breath before turning to face me. "I never had a sister. It was just me and Uncle Bill and Uncle Scott. When I was younger, I used to watch all the girls in my neighborhood play with their older sisters. I remember being so jealous because I wanted that. I wanted someone to play with who'd teach me how to curl my hair and put on mascara without poking myself in the eye. I wanted someone to teach me about boys and talk to me about things I wouldn't want to say to my mum. I know what it is that you want."

I sat silently as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I could see the images playing in my mind. I could remember talking to girls at Hogwarts who always had a constant friend and source of guidance. I knew what it felt like to want that too. It was so hard to have that but not to be able to really use it. It was like watching a bright sunny day from a closed window.

"Petunia didn't give you what you wanted," Mum said, speaking slowly as she thought of the right words to say. "You went away, and she wasn't there for you. Afterwards, things were never really the same."

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked hoarsely. "Not go?"

"No," she replied. "But it changed things," she acknowledged. "Your sister has issues, Lily. She's got to deal with them on her own. She's seeing a therapist."

My mouth opened in astonishment.

"There's a lot you don't know about Petunia. There's a lot of things you never saw when you left. She's had a lot on her plate. You don't give her enough credit."

"I try," I told her. "Honestly, I do."

"I know," she told me soothingly as she held my hand in hers, letting the familiarity of her fingers calm me down. "But it doesn't stop the fights in the middle of a crowded spa in front of all of her friends."

I looked down at my hands guiltily.

"I don't understand why you two can't get along. Maybe it's my fault. Your father and I tried to raise you the best we could, but, maybe-"

"Mum," I interrupted her urgently. "You and Dad are the best parents."

"Then why do our daughters hate each other?" she asked tearfully. "Everyone tells me I have such nice girls, but when you're together, I've never seen such viciousness. You do the cruelest things to each other. You're supposed to be sisters."

She paused to take a deep breath to collect herself. "I don't know what's going to happen in the future. Neither of you will want to be in the same room as each other. We won't be able to have Christmas or birthdays or anything together as a family. No one will want to be around you two if you can't behave civilly. Your father and I will either have to pick one of you to have holidays with or just avoid them all together. The two of you will break up the rest of the family."

A tear flowed unto my cheek. "Mum, I, no," I sputtered. I tried to speak, but there were no words.

"I know that your father and I sometimes give you the brunt of the discipline, Lily, but it's only because we know that you can handle it better. You're less sensitive than your sister. It's not fair. I know it's not." She sighed. "I wish I could make it better for the both of you. I wish I could go back in time and force the two of you to braid each other's hair or watch scary movies together. I can't do that. That time has passed. You're never going to have that big sister bond, Lily."

I sucked in a deep breath as more tears slid down my face. My heart ached at her words.

"I know you want it."

I did. I wanted it so badly.

"But it's too late," she continued sadly. "You're eighteen years old now. You don't need someone to play dolls with you anymore. You have to move on."

I let out a tiny sob that had caught in my throat. "I just-" I tried to speak, but I stumbled over the words. "I wanted a big sister." The words ripped through me like a machete. I felt naked at the admittance.

She wiped the tears away from my face. "That's why you resent her so much," she told me. "You look at her and see everything you want but can't have."

"Because she wasn't there for me," I cried. "She cast me aside and wouldn't let me in. I tried so hard, Mum. Whatever she wanted, I was always there for her. Stupid things like getting her a lemonade or watching television with her. I would jump at the chance. And now she's stopped giving me those things."

"Lily, you have to try to form a new relationship with her. She's moving out on Sunday. Things are going to change. You'll have to try being an adult friend to her, if you can't be her little sidekick."

I cried harder and ducked my head into her chest.

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "You have to let the dream go, Lily. It's the only way you'll ever be able to find some peace. You have to let it go."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's chapter five.

I hope that you all are having a fine Friday and that you enjoyed the Deathly Hallows trailer. I almost cried when I saw Harry walking though the forest to Voldemort with those eyes of his. I've never felt the urge to cry from a trailer before. I suppose it's because it's Harry. It's strange. When I see Dan or a Harry Potter image, I always feel like I'm seeing my best friend from childhood. Not, of course, that Harry Potter is a children's story.

I don't really have much to say today. I'm not feeling particularly loquacious or bubbly as per my usual Friday victory (writing these things consecutively is one hell of a battle). The end of this chapter has particular meaning to me. Forgive me for my lack of chipperness. Some people have shown interest in my James music playlist. If you'd like to know what songs are on it, just message or email me, and I'll give you the list. Links are on my profile page.

I suppose that's it.

Oddly and strangely and discomfortingly yours,

Molly


	6. Familial Practice

_Previously on Fiancée:_

_"Lily, you have to try to form a new relationship with her. She's moving out on Sunday. Things are going to change. You'll have to try being an adult friend to her, if you can't be her little sidekick."_

_I cried harder and ducked my head into her chest._

_She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "You have to let the dream go, Lily. It's the only way you'll ever be able to find some peace. You have to let it go."_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Familial Practice**

* * *

_"Marrying a man is like buying something you've been admiring for a long time in a shop window. You may love it when you get it home, but it doesn't always go with everything in the house."_  
_- Jean Ke_

**

* * *

**

"Where is she? I want to see her. I haven't seen her in ages."

I groaned as my brain dimly registered the nearby voice and shifted in my covers to avoid the sound.

"Mum, really, there's no need."

"Nonsense. Her sister managed to greet me downstairs. What makes Lily any different? Who sleeps till eleven in the morning, honestly! My granddaughter is a complete sloth."

I vaguely heard the sound of a door opening before I felt hands slapping at my face.

"Get up, you," I was ordered.

I groaned as I swatted away anything near my face in self-defense. "Stop," I pleaded grouchily. "Not face. Hit, bad."

"It is time to wake up, young lady."

Groggily, I slowly eased my body into an almost seated position. "Leave me alone," I requested, blocking my face with my arms. "Frinklestarten."

"That's no way to speak to your Grandmum, young lady," an aged voice scolded me. "Why do you let her get away with such sass, April?"

A voice that I recognized to be my mum's sighed. "Lousy parenting," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, dear," Grandmum spat.

Mum shot me a pleading look of help.

Sitting up in bed, I began to slowly wipe the sleep away from my eyes.

"Finally," Grandmum Rose said as she paced in front of my bed. Her graying hair was dyed a brown color that was a bit darker than had been her original shade. She must have been experimenting at the salon. Her thin lips were covered in a bright pink lipstick that smudged at the side and matched the color of her cheek rouge. She adjusted her large glasses before smoothing the adjoining chain down the front of her blue and green dress. "Lily Marie Evans, get up and kiss me hello."

Dutifully and with a desperate look from my mother, I pushed my covers away and walked over to kiss her soft cheek.

Grandmum Rose tutted at my attire. "What are you wearing?" she demanded. "April, you'd think I found her at some pub, or something."

Hastily, I pulled down the hem of James's shirt as far as it could go. Today, I was wearing the dark Puddlemere shirt he had just bought. "It's just a shirt," I answered quickly.

She narrowed her blue-lined eyes at me. "I've heard you're engaged."

I nodded with a sigh.

"At eighteen."

"You've got me," I replied lazily.

"You should know that an engagement does not mean that suddenly you're allowed to start shagging. You can't mount the boy till the Lord says it's okay."

"Mother!"

I hid my enflamed face. I tried to stutter out a response, but words failed me.

"She should know!" the old woman insisted unabashedly. "Seems propriety might already be too late, though," she added with an eye on my shirt.

"Mother, I assure you that I have complete control over my daughter. Lily's a good girl. She would never do anything reckless. Let's go downstairs. There's tons to disapprove of down there, too."

Mum herded Grandmum Rose to the hallway before she closed the door and turned to face me with a mad look in her eyes. "She's five hours early," Mum proclaimed desperately.

"I noticed," I said dryly as I scooted back onto my bed and pulled my knees onto my chest.

"She's complaining about everything. Everything I do is wrong from the way I empty the dishwasher to the way I raise my children."

I chuckled. "Welcome back to a mother's dissatisfaction, Mum. It never fails."

Mum groaned. "Make it stop," she whined childishly.

I grinned. "Would if I could. Just try to ignore it. She'll be gone in a few days."

Mum sighed. "It wouldn't be so bad if it was just a normal visit, but I've got your sister to worry about and half the guests for the wedding are arriving a day early to mooch off our hospitality. My hair's a mess, I spilled juice on my shirt, and I haven't even had time to change the sheets in the guest room for her."

I frowned. "Where's James going to sleep?"

"Couch," Mum answered. "Or possibly the floor if your cousin Charlie never remembered to get a hotel room."

I smiled at the strain of panic in her voice. "Mum, relax. This stress is going to kill you."

"This is just so like my mother," she spat. "She probably came early just so she could catch us unaware."

"Diabolical," I added lightly.

"Honestly!" Mum agreed as she started pacing across my room. "I hope I never cause my daughters as much grief as she does to me. She leaves my perfect brothers alone, but I always get the brunt of it."

"How awful," I commented as I bit back a laugh.

"Right," she announced as her tone turned more businesslike. "You have to get dressed. We've got dress fittings in an hour. Sleeping until eleven thirty in the morning, really, Lily? This isn't a bed and breakfast. At least make an effort to behave in front of the family today. And make sure you wear something nice, not your usual ragamuffin look. Afterwards we have to go to the church for the rehearsal dinner, and it'll be the first time you meet a lot of Vernon's family. Do me a favor and don't wear any of James's clothing. It really does send the wrong message."

I waited until I heard the sound of her footsteps disappear down the hallway before I started laughing.

After the hysterics passed, I ate a granola bar from the secret stash I had hidden in the bottom drawer of my desk and then traipsed into the bathroom for a shower. Someone had just taken one because the mirror was still steamy. I drew a quick picture of a toothpick in a great, big, poufy dress standing next to a mustached whale wearing a bowtie before I wiped down the mirror and hopped into the shower.

I lathered myself down with soap as I washed away all the germs from the day before. I had a mission. Foggy cartoons aside, I was going to be nicer to my older sister today. What Mum said last night was true. I hadn't really considered Petunia's feelings as I should have done. I had an annoying habit of living entirely in my own personal point of view. I'm sure if the story was told from Tuney's perspective, things would be much different. Perhaps mustaches would be considered fetching.

Petunia was only going to get married once, hopefully at least, and I would try to do my best to not be a pain in the ass about it. I made a mental promise to try to be a good sister for the next 48 hours.

Now all I had to do was keep it.

I used my wand to remove the hair from my body before I walked into the hallway. I saw James coming up the stairs so I hastily tightened my grip on my towel.

"Hello," he greeted me with a tad deeper than normal as his eyes blatantly roamed my body, pausing a bit at the droplets of water on my chest.

"Good morning," I replied back with an amused smile. "Guess what I found out this morning?"

He shrugged.

"You and I are dirty heathens," I replied with a grin.

"Excellent," James said, drawing out the word in an impossibly sultry way.

I rolled my eyes before I opened the door to my bedroom.

"Later?" he asked as I started to close the door.

I stuck my head out the side and winked at him before I slowly finished closing the door, our eyes locked on each other's.

I turned to start getting dressed when I heard a quick rapping of knuckles on the door.

Adjusting my towel, I curiously opened the door.

James grabbed my face in both of his hands as he kissed me fully on the lips.

I struggled to keep my towel up with one hand as my other hand fisted into his dark hair to pull his face closer to mine.

His hands traveled from my face to my sides and clutched at my thin towel.

My wet hair was getting all over the front of his red t-shirt, but he didn't seem to care.

Finally, we both pulled apart to fill our empty lungs.

"Later," James panted breathlessly before striding towards the guest room.

I stared in shock at the deserted corridor before I quickly pulled up my slightly falling towel and closed my door. "Merlin."

I wiggled my way into a knee-length yellow skirt before I put on a white eyelet tank top to go with it. Then, I quickly used my wand to dry my hair and set it into loose curls before I added the usual regiment of black to my eyes. Feeling scandalous, I threw on a bit of shimmer just to get a rise out of old Grandmum Rose. Maybe she'd call me a slag!

With that hopeful thought in mind, I was sliding into a pair of white mules when I heard a sharp tapping on my bedroom window. I looked over to see Calypso hovering outside with a bright turquoise letter tied to her leg.

Hurriedly, I raced over to the window to open it.

Calypso speeded into the room with an acknowledging hoot in my direction. She headed for her bag of owl treats and pecked at the opening of the bag.

Shaking my head, I followed her, grabbed a handful of mice-flavored goodies, and then offered them to her interested beak. She quickly gobbled up the treats before licking all traces of crumbs off the palm of my hand.

I laughed at the tickling sensation. "Can I have my letter now, boo?" I asked her sweetly.

Callie obediently held out her left leg so that I could untie the letter.

"Thanks, Cal," I said before I flipped onto my bed and ripped open the envelope. Two slips of parchment were inside. I pulled out the folded up newspaper clipping first. After smoothing out the wrinkles, I examined the small picture in the upper left hand corner of the group of Puddlemere United players waving enthusiastically at me. My eyes sought out the title.

_Puddlemere Ploys and Wigtown Woe_

_By Hestia Jones_

My eyes widened when I saw the name and the small, adjacent headshot of my friend winking at me with a scandalous smile. I let out a girly squeal of glee before eagerly turning my attention back to the article.

_I was five when I picked up my first broomstick. I had knicked it from my mum's closet. She was not pleased, especially when I broke my shoulder trying to avoid an imaginary bludger. To this day, I blame the tree. It had looked shifty._

_Eight years later, I joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts. The team needed a new beater, and I was more than willing to offer my services. Over the years, it's been my privilege to watch a fair few matches, but nothing played at Hogwarts compares to last night's match between Puddlemere United and the Wigtown Wanderers._

_Of course, I expected to be entertained at a professional game. Merlin knows that tickets today cost enough to leave the audience stupefied. The game did not disappoint. Despite recent allegations about employee disagreements, the Puddlemere players seemed as focused as Unspeakables (whom I do not recommend trying to chat up)._

_The game started out predictably enough. Alex Harris of Puddlemere scored the first goal of the night followed quickly by the Wanderers' own Drake Turner. The chasing was truly superb by both teams. Mel Ward played a particularly fine game that would have resulted in loads more scored goals if it hadn't been for the tremendous effort put forth by the Wigtown keeper Zack White. _

_Yet, it was Frank Marshall who stole the show with his effortless Starfish and Stick that had Puddlemere fans rising out of their seats when he stopped the Wanderers from putting up too many points on the board. On his amazing defense tactic, Marshall said, "I was just lucky that I managed to stop Ward. She has a great arm." I note that Marshall's eyes did look a bit dreamy as he said this. Could it be possible that Marshall will go behind enemy lines to date Miss Melanie? I'd go for it if I was her. I'm sure Marshall has more talents than just a Starfish and Stick._

_Yet, I doubt anyone at the match last night can remember a single play except for Sammy Boyd's phenomenal catch to the end the match and secure the victory for Puddlemere. He raced nearly two-hundred meters across the pitch to catch up to Cindy Scott's ample lead. A mean feat within itself, Boyd also managed to stretch the extra meter and a half to get to the crucial neck-and-neck point. The pair raced across the field with symbiotic grace and agility. Just when things seemed all over for Puddlemere, Scott fumbled the snitch. Boyd swooped in and grabbed the tiny ball, leaving the score 260 to 140 in favor of our boys and girls in blue and giving Sammy B. his well-deserved fourteenth catch of the season._

_I won't lie. An end of the game like that, I nearly made a few of my fellow spectators deaf from all my screaming. It was a truly remarkable game that will bring Puddlemere, my decided favorites for the Cup, even closer to their goal come August. _

_Of her team's defeat, Captain Max Guevara said grimly that "they'll just have to keep practicing drills until she can beat her team into submission." She's really quite a cheerful girl._

_However, this was not Puddlemere's only recent victory. Just moments after the game, Rob Curto dropped his lawsuit against the team's management that accused the team of sexist allegations. It appears Mr. Curto realized that Puddlemere beater Alicia Barnes was enough of female for any team. I'll be sure to send my regards to Mr. Curto in addition to a "Girls Kick Ass" t-shirt._

_So, after quite a night, I must conclude that Quidditch is alive and well within this reporter. I'm just leaving it to the professionals._

Rolling my eyes, I put down the clipping with a chuckle before grabbing a piece of blue parchment from the matching envelope.

_Sweeties!_

_Sirius's sexy bum! (He's replaced Merlin in my mind starting last night. You would have had to have been there.) I'm a published reporter. Did you read it? Was it awesome? I tried to tone down the crazy a bit, I swear. I only wrote that version as a joke, but somehow it got mixed in with my actual version! And then it was PRINTED. I never thought they wanted something so scatterbrained or opinionated. Really, it reads more like comedy than journalism, but they liked it! I'll keep that in mind for my editorial next week about the dangers of _Witch Weekly_ on the female psyche._

_Ahh, old Barnabus was quite pleased with it. He said it's refreshing to have such a personal approach to the news and that "my voice is unique in its ambiguity." Unique, my bum. Sales just probably went up because I bought every single copy of the paper I could find. Apparently, I appeal to the female demographic, hence my next assignment. You should have seen the look on Rita Skeeter's face when he said that. Well, I don't know what crawled up her bum. I doubt the average female aspires to be a narcissistic bint. But that's just me._

_Ahh, Lily, I don't even have time to be snarky because I'm just so happy! I must have bought like forty copies yesterday. My dad hung up a copy on our refrigerator back home. It's been wonderful._

_Still, enough about my startling success as a world-famous _Daily Prophet_ reporter. You, my gorgeous friend, are still on my mind (I know. I told you I'd never forget the little people.) What's going on with you and James? Did one of you spill the beans yet? (Why do they call it spill the beans, anyway? Have you ever seen anyone spill a can of beans before and gone, "Wow. That's spilled." Psh. I doubt it. Maybe, my next piece should be on weird colloquialisms and their failed meanings in the modern world!)_

_I hope it was you. Or James. Or both of you. Because, honestly, Lils. Secrets suck. And you suck at keeping them. And as a very thriving reporter, it goes against my better judgment to keep this under wraps (again, what's up with that? Do you think it dates back to the ancient Egyptian wizards and their mummification spells?). _

_But, anyways. I hope you're doing well. I know you're probably crazy busy with the wedding, but I just wanted to make sure you knew all about my newfound fame. Feel free to send me your heartfelt regards. Nothing says "I'm really proud of you" like a plate full of your mum's famous fudge (and I know she'll make it for all of your relatives like when they were there that time I visited in Fourth Year.)_

_Ahh! I really must go! I'm still on coffee duty (in between my groundbreaking article-writing, of course.) Love you!_

_Your favorite correspondent,_

_Hestia, xoxoxo_

A smile plastered to my face, I scratched out a hasty reply before I stuck the parchment into an envelope and placed it over by Calypso's cage.

She hooted in worry as she pointedly continued to drink her water.

"Don't, worry, Callie," I placated her. "I still need to get the fudge," I added dryly. "You're good to relax for now."

"LILY!" a voice bellowed from downstairs.

"At least someone is," I muttered sardonically before kissing Calypso's smooth feathers, grabbing my wand, and trotting down the stairs.

"Oh, Lily, there you are," Mum sighed as her shoulders relaxed obviously with relief. "We have to leave. The fittings start soon."

I nodded as I moved to the fridge and grabbed a cup of chocolate pudding out of it. "You made fudge for tonight, right?"

"A bit, but you have to save it for our guests. I don't want you eating it all before they get here."

Peeling off the lid of my pudding, I spotted Petunia enter the room with Grandmum Rose as I selected a spoon from the silverware drawer and jammed a spoonful of pudding into my mouth. Remembering my promise to myself, I smiled at my sister with chocolate-covered teeth. "Morning, Tuney," I said brightly.

She managed a small smile. "Hey, Lily," she greeted back, also displaying an effort to start things fresh today. Mum must have gotten her with the guilt trip, too.

"I'm excited to see your dress," I told her. "Mum said you tried on about ten stores' worth of dresses before you picked it."

Her smile deepened. "Well, you know, I'm picky."

I snorted. "I've heard that before."

Mum beamed at us as she held up her purse in her hands. "Ready to go, girls?" she asked.

We nodded.

"You coming, Mum?" she asked Grandmum Rose.

The old woman scoffed, which turned into a cough, the price a 78-year-old woman paid for being so contemptuous. Sarcasm was best left to the experts.

"Someone needs to clean this house," she wheezed.

I crossed my arms across my chest defensively. I had spent a decent part of my day yesterday cheating my way through cleaning. The audacity!

Mum, too, seemed protective. "I assure you, Mum, that the house is quite clean."

Grandmum Rose nodded as though she was mollifying a small baby as she murmured something under her breath about white gloves. "I'm sure it is," she said softly. "I'll just go over a few things before everyone arrives, and if there's extra time, I'll get started on the cooking."

"Mum, I told you I had everything taken care of. The steak is marinating the in the fridge as we speak. Henry is going to grill that and some chicken, and I've got everything I need for the shrimp alfredo in the refrigerator."

"Just go on," Grandmum Rose said as she tied an apron around her green and blue floral dress. "I'll fix everything before the family gets here."

Mum's fists balled up beside her tan skirt, but Petunia grabbed her arm soothingly.

"Mum," she whispered with an eye on the clock. "There's no time and no point."

Closing her eyes, Mum took a deep breath before nodding. "We'll be home soon, Mum," she said before Petunia dragged her towards the front door.

Mum spent the whole car ride ranting. It was quite humorous, except for the time when she nearly swerved into oncoming traffic. That was less comical and more deathtrifying.

When we arrived at Sydney's Bridal Boutique, Bridget and Cassidy were already there to try on their bridesmaid dresses. I bit back several witticisms as I watched them in their natural environment: a store. It was kind of like watching a lion patrolling for a gazelle, only with more chiffon.

We all murmured quick greetings before a saleswoman in her mid-fifties came out with a stack of receipts.

"Ahh, the Evans girls," she welcomed us through a mouthful of pins in a huskier voice than I would have pictured for someone with a pixie-cut hairdo. "It's great to see you, again."

"Nice to see you too, Ava," my mum reciprocated as she fidgeted with the buttons on her red blouse. "Busy day so far?"

Fiona sighed and removed the pencil from behind her ear, the pins from her mouth, and the measuring tape from around her neck and placed all the items on the reception counter. "Now, we're just trying everything on one last time before you take everything home with you?"

"All except for my other daughter, Lily," Mum answered with a nod.

"Ahh, the Maid of Honor!" Ava announced as she spotted me next to Petunia. "You're here, finally. Let's get you situated first. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Ava made a few notes on the scattered pile of my papers on her messy desk before she skipped away towards the backroom.

I looked around at the few dresses displayed in the large room that held more mirrors than products. "Nice place," I commented lightly.

"I really like the feeling of this place," Petunia told me. "Too many of the places were too snobbish. My money was as good as anyone else's. I don't know why they had to be so rude about it."

I nodded. Even though Petunia had a passion for labels, we were both raised to head straight for the sales rack. Shopping at swanky places daunted me, as well. "I've got a good vibe," I replied.

Before another word could be said, Ava bustled back into the room carrying a large garment bag. "Here it is," she announced. "Had too nearly break my back trying to reach it, but here we are."

She placed the bag into my hands. "Go down the hall and go into the first dressing room on your left."

I nodded before I followed her orders, passing by the light coral walls on my way. I opened the aforementioned door, hung up the garment bag back on the hook in the small room, and then zipped it open.

Curiously, I pulled the dress out. I knew Petunia had chosen dresses for all the bridesmaids while I was at Hogwarts, but I had always conveniently neglected from soliciting information about them. I figured I was best left not knowing so I wouldn't have to dread ruffles and sequins for the rest of term.

However, the dress really wasn't that bad, all things considered. The dress was tea-length, and when I held it up to my body, the full tulle skirt reached my mid-calf. The top had a moderate v-neck shape satin bodice that ended with a side bow at the smallest part of my waist. I actually liked the shape of it. It was something I could see myself wearing. The only problem with it was that it was lavender.

Being a redhead had several disadvantages. I could not get angry without some prat mouthing off about fiery tempers. I had to put on copious amounts of sunscreen before I even thought about going outside during the summer. I had to apply mascara every day to avoid looking like I had fire ants coming out of my eyelids, and I could never find a doll that looked like me when I was little and all the other girls would dress up their little twin dolls in outfits that matched theirs. The worst, however, was that there were only a few colors with which my red hair and green eyes did not clash.

Lucky for me, lavender looked absolutely horrible on me.

Grumbling to myself, I slithered out of my clothes and then slid my dress over my head. It fit over my hips with ease, but as I tried to zip it shut, the bloody dress would not close. I twisted my arms around my back as I contorted my torso into various shapes to slide up the zipper. One particularly advanced move caused me to lose my footing and fall to the floor. I growled as I got back to my feet. Groaning to myself, I tried in vain to suck in a year's worth of pie as I attempted to get the damn zipper to go up one last time.

Frustrated, I stared at myself in the mirror. With red cheeks from all the exerted effort, I looked like a plum that had gone bad. Holding the dress up, I marched back into the main room.

Ava was speaking amiably with Petunia as Mum was having a conversation with Gabby and Jewel, who must have arrived while I was struggling in the dressing room. Mum was the first to notice my arrival.

"Lily?" she asked with concern. "Are you okay? We heard grunting from the dressing room."

I took a deep breath and reminded myself not to be a bitch. "I'm having some trouble with my dress," I announced as calmly and rationally as I could muster.

Ava stood up and walked over to me. "What's the matter, dear?"

I bit back my color complaints with a quick glance at Petunia's anxious blue eyes and turned around to show them. "The sucker won't close."

Ava sighed and tutted her tongue loudly three times. "Well, that is quite a problem. Have you tried sucking in, dear?" Her hands grasped the back of the dress as she tried to force the twenty centimeters of open dress back together.

I hissed in pain as she tried to squash my ribs with her surprisingly robust forearms. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized quickly as she released her grasp. Ava took a step back to admire the gaping hole. "Well, I guess the bust is just too large for the dress."

I smiled, feeling an odd sense of pride.

"Let me check my measurements."

Her earrings dangling as she moved, Ava ambled over to the reception desk as she stuck her nose in her papers. "Ahh, here it is!" she announced. She placed a pair of purple cat eye glasses and put them on. "Here's the problem! You're measurements called for a chest that's only 70 cm wide! Wonder how that would've happened."

I fidgeted where I stood as I tried to cross my arms across my chest before I felt the fabric start to stretch a bit too far. "Great," I mumbled to myself. Someone had mistaken me for a twelve year old boy.

"Must have been my mistake," Petunia said, chuckling slightly to herself, despite her noble attempt at keeping a straight face.

Teasingly, I stuck my tongue out at her.

Ava grabbed her measuring tape and took new bust measurements. "You go get changed, dear, and I'll start sewing alterations just as soon as you get the dress off."

We all sighed with audible relief before I hastened away to go put my normal clothes on. While I was gone, the other bridesmaids had gone to try on their dresses.

I walked around the room and expected the various dresses on display as I waited for my lovely fellow bridesmaids to get changed. One particular dress that was hanging in the window caught my eye. It was enormous. The huge skirt had ridiculously sized ruffles that ran along the whole bottom of the dress. It reminded me of the meringue in lemon-meringue pie. Now, while I normally enjoyed seeing that sight, I would have preferred it on my plate rather than on my body.

Shaking my head, I turned my attention to another dress that was much better, except for the long, beaded sleeves. I would never want to get married with my arms looking so shiny. Still, I liked the way the waist of the dress had a section of criss-crossed fabric that would ensure the wearer an hour-glass figure.

I jumped when Mum, holding a garment bag of her own, came up behind me. "Curious?" she asked.

"Well," I stammered. "I was just kind of bored."

"And so you thought you'd get a head start on your own wedding plans?" Mum asked with a sly grin.

I bit my lip nervously. That thought actually hadn't occurred to me, but it was definitely occurring now. What kind of dress was I going to wear to my wedding?

Mum's grin turned even wider. "I knew it," she congratulated herself. "We've still probably have an hour before Ava's ready for you to try your dress back on. Why don't you go into the room on your right and look at all the dresses?"

I gnawed at my lip harder and gazed at Petunia, sitting contently on a couch with Gabby. "You sure?" I asked.

"Why not? We're here, and it's not like there's anything else to do. Go on," she urged me before she adjusted her garment bag in her hands. "I'm going to go try this on."

I nodded before I slowly walked towards the room she pointed out. For whatever reason, my palms started to feel a little moist. I rubbed them furiously onto my skirt before I entered the room.

The coral walls were almost completely hidden by every shad of white imaginable. There were ivory dresses, cream dresses, off-white dresses, and just plain white ones in every shape imaginable. Some had huge, poufy skirts while others were slinky and demure. Some had plunging necklines, and some were more modest. I saw cap sleeves, long sleeves, and no sleeves. My eyes hurt a bit from the amount of beads dazzling back at me.

A bit overwhelmed, I journeyed through the room, pulling out any dress that caught my eye. I laughed at some of the truly hideous ones with giant ruffles and asymmetrical designs of feathers that French fashion models often wore. Others made me wonder who had the guts to wear such little fabric in front of a priest.

I realized that I had never really given a large amount of thought about what kind of wedding dress I wanted. Did I want strapless or sleeves? What shade of white did I prefer? Did I want lace or satin or taffeta or chiffon? What kind of skirt best suited my figure? Did I want a train, and if so, how long did I want one? Would I trip in a train? Were you supposed to pick the dress up to avoid slipping on the train?

My mind began to hurt with all the annoying questions. Something shiny caught my eye, and I pulled a dress off the rack. It was quite pretty and possibly my favorite of all the dresses I had seen so far. It was strapless and ivory in color with a pleated bodice that lead to a small, silver and diamond jewel that had previously caught my eye. The satin skirt was full and hovered over the ground like it was a fairy's dress. I smiled as I swished it around and heard the sound of the swirling skirt. It was quite lovely.

With a smile, I hung the dress back up. I was almost relieved. As beautiful as the dress was, I recognized that I hadn't really wanted to find a dress for the fake wedding that I was never going to have. I turned around and congratulated myself for quitting while I was ahead. I supposed I really was immune to this whole dress nonsense.

Smehkaleen.

There it was.

It was hanging up about ten meters in front of me. Slowly, I walked towards it as my eyes fell in love.

It was a bright white, but it looked soft, somehow, rather than blinding. It had an A-line skirt that seemed to be made of satin but had an overlying layer of light tulle on top that was adorned with sparkling beads in a small flower design. The skirt cascaded to the floor where it ended with deep, scalloped edges that had even more beading. I noticed a small train that must only continue for about half a meter or so as it flowed out the back.

The bodice was fairly simple. It was covered in the same beads as the skirt; the two pieces flowed into each other without the interruption of a seam. My favorite part, however, was the very top. The slight sweetheart neckline was held up by two lace sleeves about the thickness of two of my fingers that would be just right off of my shoulders if I were to put it on.

I hesitantly reached out to caress the beading with my fingertips. My heart ached inside my chest. It was so peculiar. I was not the type to fawn over clothes or daydream about weddings, but the more I looked at it shimmering before me, the more I wanted this dress.

"Lily?"

I jumped and spun around to see my mum standing a few meters behind me.

"Oh, my," she sighed. "That's lovely."

I stared back at the dress. "It's perfect."

"Are you going to try it on?" she asked.

"What? No!"

Mum frowned in befuddlement at my outburst. "Well, why not? The girls have gone home, and your sister just went to try her dress on, and Ava is still stitching your dress. There's nothing stopping you."

I bit my lip as I released a sigh as I stared back at the dress. As much as I wanted to try on the dress, I knew putting it on would only lead to something awful. If I tried it on, I would never want to take it off. "I don't think so," I said, turning my eyes away.

Mum nudged my shoulder. "C'mon," she urged me. "I want to see. You can do it right here. I won't tell."

"I can't just get all naked in the middle of the store!"

"Well, I would hope that you would keep your knickers on," she sighed with a laugh. "Just slip it on. No one's around."

My resolve had already broken when I had first seen it. After asking Mum to keep look out, I took my clothes off and carefully, as to not harm one stitch, slipped the dress over my head with extreme slowness. Once I got it on, I slid my arms through the lace sleeves. I was right. They landed right on the tops of my shoulders. "Can you?" I asked Mum.

Understanding my meaning, she walked over and buttoned up the row of tiny white pearls in the back. It was a little long, but other than that, it fit as well as I could have hoped. Bugger.

"Oh, Lily," Mum breathed in awe. "It's gorgeous."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded vehemently. "You have to see." She grabbed my hand and we both entered the main room eagerly.

I gently smoothed out the skirt, which I had to pull up slightly to move, and stepped in front of the mirror to see my reflection.

My breath caught in my throat. I looked pretty.

"We have to get it," Mum announced excitedly. "It's the perfect dress."

I ripped my eyes away from the mirror. "Mum," I argued weakly. "It's the first one I tried on."

She shook her head. "Listen to your mother. I know these things. You need to buy this one."

I sighed. "I don't even know if I'm getting married."

"If?" she asked as she pulled at her blouse.

"I mean," I recovered quickly. "If I'm getting married anytime soon."

"You can always buy it now and just have it until whenever you and James decide to have the ceremony."

I bit my lip as I ran my fingers along the beaded skirt. "I don't think that's the best idea," I said finally with a sigh as I remembered to be practical. "I probably won't need a wedding dress for a long time."

"Your engagement can't possibly take forever, Lily," Mum argued.

I stared at myself in the mirror. The length of the gown made me seem taller, more dignified than usual. I pictured myself floating down the aisle for the first time as I walked towards James. He'd be wearing a dark tux, and he would turn his head at the exactly right time to see me coming towards him…

I set my jaw. Wedding dresses were for girls who were actually getting married. "I'm going to go put my normal clothes on," I lamented with a heavy sigh.

I had made it a few steps when Petunia entered the room, her dress swishing with the dainty steps of her high-heels. She looked stunning.

The dress was a crème color that emphasized the beauty of her golden hair. It was strapless with an empire waist. The very top was a smooth taffeta that ruffled vertically across the bust while a satin ribbon rested just beneath. The mermaid skirt melted against her small hips before flaring out into a full skirt with a decent-sized train that floated on the floor as she moved towards us. The entire skirt was covered in a rich French lace that gave the dress an antique feeling. She looked exquisite.

"Wow," I breathed as I took her in. "You look beautiful."

Petunia smiled as she directed her gaze to me and then frowned. She stopped and stared at me with her long neck tilted to the side. Petunia visibly swallowed and remained silent for a few moments. I could see her face had turned a few shades lighter, and I noticed that she was physically restraining herself from becoming angry and ripping the dress off me shred by shred.

Finally, she croaked out, "So do you."

Suddenly remembering that I was still wearing a wedding dress, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Merlin, I just had the best ruddy timing of anyone trying not to piss off her older sister the day before her wedding. "Oh!" I yelped as I quickly looked at Mum for help. Unfortunately, she was too busy looking all happy. Bloody priceless. "Right. Well, Mum and I were just waiting for you to come out, and we just thought, I mean, there was time. I didn't mean to-"

"I like it," Petunia told me. "It looks good on you."

I smiled. "Thanks," I replied softly before gesturing to her dress. "You look incredible," I complimented.

"I know," she said with a grin as she walked over to inspect herself in the large, three-way mirror I had just been gazing into.

I bit my lip. "Well, I'm just going to go get changed."

I scampered back into the room of dresses before I circumspectly undid each button with a small amount of wiggling and then slid out of the dress and put it back on the hanger. My own clothes back on, I walked back towards the main room. Feeling completely idiotic, I spun around and waved goodbye to the dress, spinning right back around before I turned into even more of an estrogen-filled moron.

We didn't have to wait long for Ava to come back with my dress fixed, as promised, but the wait was still extremely awkward. Petunia was noticeably trying not to take the incident personally, and I was mentally cursing myself for having to put her in such a situation. I failed miserably at being nice to her.

I tried on my lavender bridesmaid dress on, consoling myself that I had not complained about the color, at least. The dress zippered, so after we said our goodbyes to Ava and Mum agonizingly signed a rather hefty check, we left and went back home without another word about the dress, for Petunia's benefit.

Mum assigned me dress duty as we pulled up into the driveway so that she could perform damage control on Grandmum Rose.

Petunia, who was either feeling helpful or didn't want me blemishing her dress, helped me carry the garment bags up into Mum's bedroom and used her superior height to hang them up.

"Ready for rehearsal?" I asked her as we walked back through the upstairs hallway and continued towards the kitchen.

"It'll be nice when this whole thing is over, and Vernon and I can just relax."

I nodded. "Cause being married's the funnest," I said dryly after Petunia had turned into the living room.

I spotted James sitting at the kitchen table, and so I walked over and sat down at a wooden chair adjacent to his. "Hey," I greeted him.

"Hi," he replied as he quickly swooped down to kiss my cheek. "How'd the fitting go?"

I sighed. "All right, except for the fact that I look like a Picasso painting in my dress."

"I have no idea what that means."

"You will tomorrow," I told him.

"So, nothing exciting happened?"

Biting my lip, I looked at his interested hazel eyes before quickly diverting my gaze. "Very dull," I lied. "History of Magic dull."

He stared at me for a few seconds, but I was saved from answering any more questions by the arrival of Grandmum Rose.

"Get up, Lily Marie, and help me with this blasted stove. I can't read the temperature on this newfangled device."

Sighing, I got up and walked over to join her by the stove. "Well, Grandmum, that's because the stove isn't turned on. You've got to hit preheat before you choose the temperature."

"What?" she asked as she started fiddling with the various knobs and buttons.

I tried to restrict her arms as I motioned for James's attention. "Get Mum," I mouthed to him emphatically.

He nodded and then swiftly left the kitchen in search of reinforcements.

Nearly a minute later, Mum urgently scampered into the kitchen and began undoing everything Grandmum had done to the stove without ever letting Grandmum know that she wasn't helping. I watched her patiently correct the mistakes and sabotage Grandmum's attempts to help in awe. My mum was kind of awesome sometimes.

About an hour later, we were all prepping to go to the church. "Now, everything's ready for dinner, all we need to do is reheat the food once we get back," Mum announced as she finished drying off her hands. "The rehearsal's supposed to end at six, and the whole family should be here about a half hour after that."

"Now," I asked for clarification. "When you say the whole family, what do you mean?"

"Even Cousin Joe."

I grimaced. "Not Cousin Joe," I pleaded. "Why aren't they just coming tomorrow for the wedding?"

"Because they want to torture my poor nerves," Mum answered. "And the wedding starts too early for them to drive in tomorrow so they're taking advantage of us tonight by being as bothersome as possible."

I snorted.

Mum exhaled deeply before plastering a determined smile to her face that didn't quite reach her brown eyes. She fidgeted with the hem of her top. "It's going to be fine," she assured me. "It's just family. No reason to get excited. Everything's going to be fine, just as long as my mother comes nowhere near the kitchen between now and then."

I nodded as I handed her her purse on our way out the front door. "I've got James running interference. He's very good at distracting females."

"Thank God for that," Mum said with a heavenward look. "As long as the female is elderly and not my teenage daughter."

"Course," I replied with a scoff.

Mum laughed as we piled into the backseat of Dad's car next to James. "Where's Tuney?" she asked, looking around and unnecessarily setting her hand on James's knee.

"Went with the groom," Grandmum Rose yelped from the front seat. "Maybe they're eloping."

"God, I hope not," Dad said as he turned the keys into the ignition. "Not after all the money this blasted thing is costing."

"Henry!"

"April, you really should have worn a different top. That one you're wearing makes you look pudgy."

"Thanks, Mother."

I grabbed Mum's hand reassuringly, and she dug her nails into my palm every time Grandmum Rose opened her mouth. When we finally arrived at the church, I had to inspect my hand for little half-moon shaped wounds.

We met Father Cletus inside the chapel to review the procedure of what was going to be happening tomorrow. He was wearing all black with one of those white collars at the throat to signify God, or celibacy, or whatever. Father Cletus was originally from Nigeria and had moved to England only about four years ago. I found his accent to be quite interesting to listen to and immediately grew a liking to him when he firmly shook James's hand and welcomed him to the parish.

As James and I slid into a pew, I was surprised by the amount of family members that had come to the rehearsal from both families. With a groan, I realized that all of them and more would be joining us at home afterwards.

"Ready, Petunia, Vernon?" Father Cletus asked once everyone had settled into their seats.

They nodded affirmatively, and he cleared his throat to address us.

I tuned out the explanation of the processional the best I could as I mostly just amused myself by watching my fellow bridesmaids check out their corresponding groomsman. If I was the type to make scrapbooks, this would have been the picture captioned, "Before the drunken shagfests that resulted in Baby Larry."

I turned my focus back to Father Cletus as he was explaining the procedure that Vernon's sister Marge would need to perform so that she could proceed down the aisle with her dog.

Yes.

I watched as Petunia's beady eyes narrowed into slits as she slid her arm up her newly waxed arm. Somehow, Vernon had convinced her into letting his sister Marge's dog carry the rings down the aisle since neither of our families had a boy young enough to do so. Not even all the horrendous things Petunia had done to me in the past warranted such a punishment. Poor Tuney.

"Just got baby Ripper cleaned for this too," Vernon's vile sister announced vainly as she stroked the slobbering pup in her lap.

"No wonder she's a relation," James whispered into my ear, sounding revolted. "She's got a mustache, as well."

I had to stiff my fist into my mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

"Next, we will have Abigail," Father Cletus said, gesturing to Vernon's cousin who was going to be the flower girl. "Make sure you walk slowly, okay, sweetie? And try not to drop the petals too soon before you get to the end of the aisle."

Abigail nodded, her brown pigtails swinging as she did so.

"Excellent," Father Cletus said with a grin. "And finally, Petunia and Mr. Evans will come down the aisle, and we'll begin with the scripture. Any questions?"

When no one spoke, Father Cletus ushered us into the back hallway as we prepared to begin the rehearsal. A minute or so later, music started playing and the Dursleys, a snobby looking pair who were desperately in need of a Stairmaster, entered the chapel.

"So, you're Petunia's sister?" the Best Man asked me as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

I grimaced as I slipped out of his grasp. "Yes," I answered him curtly.

"I'm Brad," he said back.

"That's great," I told him. "Congratulations on that."

I tuned him out as he started talking about his work at Grunnings and started listening to sweet little Abigail talking to Marge.

"I mean, it's just totally not fair," the girl insisted. "Why does everyone talk to me like I'm a baby. I'm nine years old. I don't need some priest to pat me on the head and call me a good girl. God, why doesn't he get a job where they don't molest kids?"

I frowned. Merlin, little kids were more evil than I remembered.

"So, what's your opinion on taxidermy?" Brad asked me as Bridget and the bloke in front of us entered the chapel.

"Oh look, we're up. Smile, dear," I said as I pushed him a bit too hard through the door and into the aisle.

I took small steps to the beat of the music with a large grin on my face.

Family members stared at us as we walked down the aisle, especially with all the hissing and grunting noises that Brad was making as he nursed his shoulder.

I caught James's eye as I turned around at the front of the aisle, and he just shook his head at me with a smirk playing at his lips before he turned back to nod at whatever my mum was saying.

Marge entered with her heinous dog sniffing its way down the aisle. She looked perfectly agreeable to the whole situation as I wrinkled my nose and listened to the sound of my father sneezing from all the way in the back room.

Next, Abigail, the vapid little nymph, pranced down the aisle as she pretended to drop flower petals from her empty wicker basket.

The music changed, and I directed my attention to the back of the room where I saw Petunia and Dad emerge. He was whispering something into her ear, and Petunia was laughing softly with an effulgent grin gracing her features. Once they reached the altar, Dad kissed her on the cheek before joining Mum in the front row.

"At this point, I'll begin my sermon," explained Father Cletus. "But we'll save that for tomorrow and do the vows for now. Don't want to bore you twice," he joked with a chortle, his Bible grasped firmly in his hands.

I listened vaguely as Petunia and Vernon recited their vows. It was amazing how awkward they made love sound. Listening to them was like listening to high-pitched opera music. In essence it was correct, but it wasn't exactly something you wanted blasted into your ear.

Not a moment too soon, Petunia and Vernon proceeded back down the aisle together as Brad and I followed them as the processional music played.

"Wasn't that romantic?" Brad asked me as he placed his hand on the small of my back.

I shrugged. "As long as you keep your distance," I warned him.

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, I was under the assumption that you wouldn't want your penis hacked off with a blunt ax," I replied with a smile.

The color drained from dear Bradley's face, and I smirked as we continued our leisurely jaunt down the aisle.

We practiced the processional one more time before thanking Father Cletus for his time and heading back into the car.

As soon as we were seated in the backseat, Mum began to stress out. "Can't you drive any faster, Henry?" she begged frantically. "I've got about thirty people flocking to our house, and there's no warm food to feed them with yet."

"I'm driving as fast as I can, April," my dad answered her patiently.

Mum gnashed her teeth together as Dad stopped at a yellow light. "Seriously, Henry?" she asked, perturbed.

"What do you want me to do, run a red light?"

"If it'll get us home faster," Mum replied.

"In body bags," Dad countered.

"This is no time for humor, Henry."

"Just take a deep breath, dear," Dad advised.

"Don't tell me to breathe," Mum snapped at him. "I've got future in-laws to feed. I'm tense, and I intend to stay that way."

"Always such an irritating child," Grandmum Rose commented from the front seat. "You were the same way when you were four, April."

"Not now, Mother!" Mum screeched.

I snorted and was promptly whacked in the back of the head. "Not you, either."

Before Dad even had time to put the car in park, Mum was racing towards the house, mumbling to herself about oven mitts.

"I think we've lost her," I told Dad gravely as we exited the car.

He took his glasses off to shine them on his shirt before placing them back on his face. "She was gone long before this," he concluded sadly before guiding me towards the house. "Let's go aid the madness."

With James on Grandmum patrol, Dad and I were able to get plates and silverware out as Mum dashed around the kitchen with various cooking utensils.

Once people started arriving and all the food was heating in the oven, Mum calmed down and started greeting our guests with her very best impression of a sane woman.

Dad's sister, Aunt Charlotte found me and gave me a large hug. "Oh, Lily," she cooed. "It's so great to see you."

"You too," I replied.

"Your mother told me all about the engagement on the phone the other day. I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh, thanks," I said as my face started to heat up a bit.

She handed me a crisp vanilla envelope. "For you," she said.

I took the card timorously. "Thank you," I mumbled in a dazed voice.

"So tell me, what does James do?"

"Oh, he's an Au-accountant," I covered quickly. "He's an accountant."

As I made the rounds through the hordes of relatives, I accumulated about eight more cards. I found Mum in the kitchen and cornered her by the stove. "What's this all about?" I asked her, as I shook the envelopes in her face.

She shrugged. "Congratulations on your engagement."

I groaned. "Mum, you weren't supposed to tell the whole family."

"Well, why not?" she asked. "It's big news."

I bit my lip as I squashed down the truth. "But now you've got all our relatives giving me checks."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she replied as she opened the stove to check the chicken.

"Well, it is!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't take their money."

"Believe me, with as much money as weddings cost, you can."

I whimpered pathetically. "Mum, this is not good at all."

She closed the oven door with a bang. "Just take the envelope and say 'thank you,' Lily," she advised. "Getting money should not be something to moan and groan about."

"But," I protested.

"Shush," she told me. "How much did you get?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Why? It's not like they're going to take it back. What did your cousin Janine give you? It better have been at least fifty pounds because-"

"Mum!"

After I refused point blankly to give any details about how much money I had received, I was banished from the kitchen. Happy to oblige, I zigzagged my way through the downstairs to find James, who I eventually spotted talking to my Uncle Charlie.

"So what kind of business are you in, son?"

"He's an accountant," I answered for James. "Right?"

James blinked at me. "Sure," he replied. "That's me. Got to account those, er, yeah."

"So you're good with calculus then, James?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"What's that?" James asked. "Cactuses?"

When Uncle Charlie stared at James strangely, I started laughing loudly. "Wow, James, you're so funny."

Uncle Charlie chuckled weakly before turning his brown eyes to me. "So, Lily, you're finished with school now?"

"Yep."

"Any thoughts on a career?"

"Still looking," I answered.

"Well, you'll want to get going then, if you've got your own wedding to plan."

I groaned. "Did Mum tell everyone?" I mumbled to myself.

"Lily?"

I smiled at my uncle before James and I excused ourselves and we fled to my room. I locked the door behind me and then flopped onto my bed. "Merlin," I sighed into my pillow.

"What's an accountant?" James asked me.

"Not an Auror," I told him. "Sorry, I had to come up with something to say to the extended family. It's the whole Statute of Secrecy law. My immediate family knows about magic and such, but it's not exactly general knowledge for the Grandmum Roses of the world."

James grinned as he plopped himself down onto my quilt and turned on his side to face me. "I can imagine why that might cause a potential dilemma."

"Speaking of dilemmas," I said with a sigh. "I just got a bunch of checks to congratulate me on my engagement."

"Oh, Merlin."

"Yeah," I agreed without attempting to hide my misery. "I'm awful at small talk, especially when it involves accepting money."

James laughed. "I thought you were upset about the fact that we're not really engaged."

"Well, I am," I answered sheepishly. "But the whole money business stresses me out. I hate receiving things that I can't reciprocate. It makes me feel so guilty."

"Sometimes a gift is just a gift, Lily," James pointed out as he ran his fingers through my hair. "People give money because they have enough to part with it. I'm giving Petunia and Vernon some pounds as their wedding present."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How much is 'some pounds'?"

"A thousand," he mumbled quietly.

I shrieked as I sat up. "What?"

James sat up, as well. "It's like I said. It's not like I don't have the money to spare. Besides, they could really use it."

"But," I stammered. "Petunia's always been so awful to you, and it's Vernon."

James shrugged. "Yeah, but she's your sister, and I know that she's important to you."

Touched, I leaned over to kiss him. "I wish Petunia was marrying you," I admitted against his lips.

James pulled back with a baffled look on his face. "Well," he quipped. "I guess there's still time. Do you think she'll have me?"

I hit his chest playfully with the back of my hand. "You know that's not what I mean," I corrected him. I stood up as I walked over to my desk and tried to sort out my thoughts into proper words

"Kind of lost here, love," he replied with a helplessly confused smile. James stood up and followed me over to my chair.

I fiddled with my hands as I paced back and forth. "I just wish she was marrying someone who made her feel the way I do when I'm with you."

James grinned as he ran his hand over my neck. "And how's that?" he hummed against my ear.

"A little nauseous," I answered with a grin. "Bloated."

"Bloated?"

"With love," I added with a taunting smile.

"How, heartwarming," he teased.

I don't know who started it, but suddenly, we were kissing. One second we were just staring at each other, and the next our lips were on each other's like fire consuming everything around it. We were not very subtle about our meaning. It had been far too long for both of us.

His back was bent as he leaned over to reach me, and I stood on my tiptoes as I reached up to settle the height difference. My fingers clutched at his shirt, and I wrestled with the collar of his t-shirt, stretching it out with every clinch of my fingertips as James's hands gripped my waist tighter. I gasped and kissed him harder.

We stumbled against each other, breaking our kiss as we both struggled to find air. I opened my lidded eyes to see James grinning longingly at my lips. Smirking, I pressed my hands against his chest and forced him back onto my desk chair.

I sauntered over to him slowly as he said my name testily. I wrapped my hands around his neck as I settled my legs over his hips so that I was straddling him into the chair. "No place to go," I whispered to him as I ran my fingers along his cheek bones.

"My favorite sort of trapped," replied James staring at me hungrily, his Adam's apple visibly throbbing in his throat. He gripped my hips firmly in his hands and ground me harder into his. Our mouths collided once more.

I tangled my fingers into his hair as his hands crept up and down my legs, occasionally dipping underneath my skirt. I wiggled into him, and he groaned loudly, removing his lips from mine to kiss my bare collar bone.

His hot mouth caressed my neck all the way down to my shoulder as he pushed my tank top out of the way to get better access.

I tilted my head to the left as I tried to control the sound of my obvious panting. I was hot everywhere, and I could feel my body just brewing with electricity as every nip, lick, and breath toyed with my delicate control. My trembling hands gripped the hem of his shirt as I struggled to stay grounded.

"You're torturing me," I protested as his hips bucked against mine.

"Can't help it," he replied huskily.

I could feel his breathing coming out shallow as his chest heaved against mine. "You could try to be a bit kinder."

"What would be the fun in that?"

Our lips met again, and we found more productive ways to use our tongues. I drew his tongue into my mouth as he started sucking on my bottom lip. A shiver went down my spine, and we moved our heads to make the kiss even deeper.

I placed my hands against his thighs as I tried to gather the proper support to remove his shirt. James tightened his grasp on my hips before he realized what I wanted when I ran my fingers up his chest.

He hissed against my lips, and I took the opportunity to raise the hem of his shirt up a bit. James leaned away from me and pulled the rest off.

Excited by the exposed flesh, I eagerly skimmed my fingertips down the line leading from the center of his pecs all the way down to the belt of his trousers.

James groaned and then pulled me off his lap and placed me on top of my desk. My legs wrapped around his bare torso as he leaned over me, pinning me down with his arms. I leaned back as his mouth ravished mine with kisses.

My knees began to give out, and I was grateful that I was sitting down.

James got to work pulling my tank top up and over my head, and it soon joined his shirt on the floor.

Shivering from the sudden cold, I stood up and pressed my nearly bare chest against his as we continued to kiss. "Bed," I whispered against his lips.

"Lily," he warned.

"For horizontal purposes only," I pleaded.

I backed him up against the mattress until I leaned over him and he feel backwards with a crash. Smirking, I hovered over his body and quickly found his tongue again.

I moaned as his hands started traveling farther upwards and felt my eyelids flutter close. I moved my lips to his neck and started nipping the sensitive skin right below his ear.

James groaned underneath me before he tightened his grip on my torso, sending shivers across my flushed skin, and spun us around so that I was lying beneath him.

"Touché," I complimented him as my back arched against my quilt to reach him.

James grinned as he slowly and tenderly removed my curly hair away from my face and let it fan out across the bed. "You know, I work out."

I watched his deep concentration with curiosity as he bent his head down to place feather-light kisses along my face.

I sighed with contentment as his lips found mine again in a kiss that started out slowly but then ignited when I started tugging at the hair at the base of his neck.

I let my hands grip his hands started running up my thighs once more.

My eyes clamped shut as I bit my lip. "James," I hissed.

He didn't answer as he continued to place kisses along my stomach.

Merlin, I had missed this. We hadn't snogged properly since we left school. I opened my eyes and focused on the walls of my room as I tried to regain control of myself. My eyes settled on the sight of my unicorn collection, particularly on Mr. Snuggles. As James continued to kiss my neck, my eyes focused on the sight of all their little blue eyes staring at me. I felt like such a slag. Merlin, my father was downstairs!

Trying to sit up, I reluctantly started to wriggle out of James's grasp.

He protested and held onto my hips with vigor, but I calmed him down with a chaste kiss on the lips.

James groaned against me, and I released his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip before I fully disentangled myself from him.

"We have to stop," I told him firmly.

"No, we don't."

I sighed as I pushed his stubborn lips away. "Yes, we do," I insisted as I propped myself up into a sitting position.

"But I don't want to," he concluded as he sat up, also.

"We can't keep going because we'll never stop," I told him.

"We can restrain ourselves," James insisted, sounding thoroughly like a liar.

"Just you," I accused wryly.

"Well," he said, stretching out the syllable to make it sound much longer than it had any right to sound.

"We cannot have sex in my bedroom, James. The unicorns are watching us."

He laughed and played with my hair. "You are ridiculous."

"Look at their tiny blue eyes!" I persisted. "They would be scarred for life."

James sighed and ruffled his hair. "And I guess the fact that your entire family is currently down stairs is not helping matters."

I sighed and got off the bed as I scanned the floor for my shirt.. "Not exactly," I agreed before putting it back on. I picked up his red t-shirt and threw it at his face. "Put that on," I ordered.

I watched as the sight of his bare chest disappeared and was replaced by stupid cotton.

"We better get downstairs," I stated with a sigh as I inspected my messy hair and swollen lips in the mirror. "People are probably wondering where we are."

James placed a gentle kiss on my lips before grabbing my hand. "One of these days," he promised. "When there's no weddings and family and plush unicorns."

"Patience is a virtue," I reminded him.

"I'm a sinful man," he told me with a smirk.

I shook my head at him. "No, you're not," I accused as we left my bedroom.

He scoffed.

"Now, Benjy Fenwick, on the other hand," I teased lightly.

James pouted the rest of the way down the stairs.

As soon as I had removed my foot from the last stair, Mum ambushed me. "Lily!" she shrieked. "Where did you go? I need your help serving the food. James, you left Grandmum Rose unattended, and she's telling everyone the story about the Franciscan."

I groaned. "Not that one," I pleaded.

She sighed. "I'm afraid so," she replied. "Battle stations, people," she urged us.

Mum grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen. I frantically stirred pots, tasted sauces, and checked timers. Merlin, family gatherings were a lot of work.

However, after about ten heated minutes of shouted orders and bickering, Mum had all the food prepared and set out for people to start eating.

I ended up sitting on a folding chair between James and Vernon's sister Marge. As it turned out, she was even more delightful than I had imagined her. Yay for me.

I picked dumbly at my chicken as she rambled on about her various canines. I wanted to ask her at what point she was going to come out of the kennel and declare her creepy dog obsession, but I refrained.

Not too long after we sat down to eat, people started standing up and giving speeches. I half-listened to the ramblings about love and all that romantic tosh and only politely chuckled at some not-so-amusing anecdotes. After my third glass of water, I was considering running upstairs to go to the bathroom when someone started shouting my name.

I turned my head to see Grandmum Rose waving her hands frantically in my direction. "Speech!" she insisted as she held up her empty glass of wine.

Biting my lip, I shook my head and graciously declined when more people started urging me to speak. Frantic, I grabbed James's forearm. "What am I supposed to do?" I hissed at him fretfully.

He shrugged. "Give a speech," he offered lamely.

I pinched him.

"Ow!"

"I have nothing planned to say," I spat back angrily.

"Well, didn't you realize that you'd have to give a toast eventually? You are the Maid of Honor."

Curse his logic! He would remember something that I would so foolishly forget about. Damn him.

I bit my lip and whimpered as I looked out at all the expectant faces staring at me.

James nudged me in the shoulder, and I feebly rose to my feet.

I raised my champagne glass in the air, fiddling with the stem of it. "Hi," I said finally before I cleared my throat. "I'm Lily."

My cheeks began to flame as I became hyperaware of every set of eyes in the room.

"Obviously," I muttered under my breath. "Merlin, I have to pee," I grumbled to myself.

I slapped a smile onto my face and turned to face Petunia and Vernon. "Um," I began, unsure of what to say. I quickly glanced at James's reassuring smile before turning back to the couple. "Petunia Evans is my older sister," I announced finally. "Of course, you probably don't need me to tell you that. If you're not blood-related, I'm sure you've noticed more than one embarrassing photo of a redhead hanging up in here."

A few people chuckled, and I tightened my grip on my drink.

"Petunia's not easy to live with," I said as I glanced at my parents, who were sitting on the love seat in the living room. Dad's mouth was wide open as he watched me with blank wonder, and Mum was furiously playing with the buttons on her blouse. "She's got quite a few quirks. She runs weird hours, you see, and she steals stuff from your room all the time without asking."

I paused as everything was silent except for the sound of Petunia trying to swallow her tongue. I ignored the perplexed expressions of the guests and decided just to keep talking. "But she's a good sister," I said. "She's a good person. If she borrows your book, she'll give it back to you with a new bookmark already inside or leave a little note about what her favorite part was. She likes to keep things neat and orderly. Petunia's always tries to fix things and make them better."

I looked out at the beautiful face of my older sister. Her blonde hair was halfway tied back and fell in perfectly combed waves over her shoulders. Her blue eyes, lined with makeup put on with precision and care, gazed into my green ones.

"But love is unfixable. It's a disease. It gets all inside you and doesn't let go. You can't stop loving Tuney just because she makes you crazy."

I bit my lip as I looked down at my freshly pedicured feet. "So, my advice to Vernon," I continued as I shifted my stare, "is to give her a few things to obsess over. Leave your socks on the carpet so that she can nag at you to pick them up. Chew your breakfast cereal just a tad too loud, especially on Monday mornings. And do all the other things that will drive her just a little bit nuts to keep her sanity in check because once Tuney leaves this house, I won't be there to annoy her anymore with every little thing I do."

A few more people laughed, and I chuckled lightly as I lifted my glass into the air. "So to Vernon," I toasted, "for being the new source of agitation in my sister's life. And to Petunia, for finding someone she deemed worthy enough to take on the challenge. I hope he's up to it, and I hope that he'll be able to give you everything you've always wanted. Cheers."

I tipped my glass in their direction before knocking back a bit of champagne. Merlin, how I wished it was firewhiskey.

A few people clapped as calls for the next speech began, and I happily sank back down into my chair.

"Ugh," I moaned.

"You know, that really wasn't too awful," James assured me.

"Blerg," I groaned.

"Public speaking does not love the Lily," he commented.

"Why do you think I let you lead all the Head meetings?"

"Because I'm manly and authoritative," James replied back hopefully.

I scoffed. "Okay."

I got up to help clear dishes when the toasts started to dwindle down to the end, and, with a bunch of plates in hand, I walked into the kitchen and bumped into a solid figure.

"Oof."

"Sorry," I apologized quickly as I looked at the object of my bumpificiation. I knew that smirk. "Sirius? What the hell are you doing here?"

His face broke out into a smile that quickly morphed into a grimace. "Sodding hell, Evans, you sure know where to hit a bloke."

I quickly put down the dishes down onto the counter and gave Sirius a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Invited," he answered.

"By whom?"

"Your father," Sirius answered as he shoved his hands the pockets of his black jeans. "He told me I could stop by at the Quidditch Match."

I frowned. His nonchalance was unsettling. It seemed more faked than usual. "So you suddenly had the huge urge to stop in to celebrate my sister's wedding?"

He shrugged artfully, rolling up the sleeves of his gray shirt. "I love a family gathering." He smiled at me as he picked up my previously discarded stack of dishes and put them into the sink. "Brings back fond memories," he added.

"Sirius," I pressed.

"Shame I missed the food, though."

"Lily! Lily, where did you take those plates? Oi, who are you?" Grandmum Rose asked as she barged into the kitchen and pointed up at Sirius.

"Sirius Black, mum," he introduced himself politely with a grin.

"She's already got a fiancé," Grandmum Rose warned testily. "Doesn't need another good-looking bloke sniffing around."

I saw Sirius bite back a laugh, and I quickly grabbed her soft hand. "Grandmum, Sirius is my friend from school. I met him, er, studying abroad."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Is that true, boy?"

"Oh, yes," Sirius assured her, delight forming in his eyes. "I've been known to study many a broad. Dozens, really."

Growling, I grabbed Sirius by the arm and forced him out of the kitchen. "We must be going," I told Grandmum as I dragged him out of the room. "Sirius," I said sharply when we were out of her earshot.

"James," he commanded, all traces of amusement gone from his eyes.

Curious, I brought him to James, who was talking to someone who looked disapprovingly like a Dursley.

Sirius tapped him on the back, and James turned around and smiled as soon as he saw his friend. His features darkened, however, when Sirius stared back at him gravely.

"Sirius?" he asked. "What is it?"

"We need to talk, mate."

"I just don't understand. How could they get past all those Ministry defenses?" James asked as he paced across my bedroom floor, grabbing his hair in frustration.

"I don't know, but they did," Sirius answered. "These are bad people, James. They were smart, and they were cruel. I heard accounts of the attack. It wasn't pretty. There was about five or six of them. They people they killed were barely our age, James. Two girls and a boy."

"My parents?" James asked.

"They're fine," Sirius answered, and James visibly relaxed. "They were off-duty. I reckon that they're probably checking out the damage now, though. Old Dung Fletcher told me that Moody's gathered up the entire arsenal to try to sort this mess out."

"Why would they want to kill muggles?" I asked as I squeezed Mr. Snuggles into my chest. "What's there to gain by murdering defenseless victims?"

"I don't know," Sirius said. "Probably one of my dear relatives looking for a good time," he added bitterly.

"Sirius," James said.

"Oh, you know it was probably Bellatrix in one of those masks, James. You've been reading the papers. You know the accounts. You know what's coming. They're going after anyone they deem unworthy, and they're taking out Aurors along the way."

I shivered at the thought.

"My dear brother is probably right along with them," Sirius muttered darkly. "Always wanted to make Mum proud." His wheezing laughter echoed throughout my dark room.

"But the Ministry must know how to put a stop to this," James insisted. "That's why we have Aurors."

"James, Fibbons and Gray are dead. Mclauchlin's in St. Mungo's. This isn't some school prank that they're pulling. It's dark magic."

James groaned as he pulled at his hair. "Let's go. I need to go check on my parents and make sure they're okay."

Sirius nodded. "Agreed. I'm sure they could use a few extra hands."

"I'm coming, too," I announced as I got off my bed.

"Lily, you have to stay here," James told me.

I crossed my arms across my chest defiantly. "James, you don't need to protect me."

"I'm not," he answered.

I scoffed, mumbling about chauvinistic crap.

"Listen, Lily, the attack took place just a few miles from here. Some of these bastards might still be around. You're house is filled with muggles tonight. It's an obvious target. You need to stay here and protect them. If we all leave, there won't be anyone here to take care of your family."

I bit my lip as I absorbed the information. "Fine," I spat. "But I don't like it."

James quickly kissed the top of my head. "Neither do I."

Sirius grinned at me, and then he and James turned and disappeared from view.

I took a deep breath and then opened my door to go back to the party. I heard someone let out a muffled gasp, and I looked up to see Petunia staring at me with wide eyes. "How much did you hear?" I asked.

"I just came up to brush my teeth," she answered, her voice sounding far away.

I nodded and then started walking towards the stairs.

"Lily?" she called.

I stopped immediately.

"Did all those people really die?"

I sighed. "Yes," I admitted quietly.

"And the others, the people like you, wizards," she choked out. "They're dying too?"

"Yes."

"But," she said, as she slid her hand up her arm. "I thought you were supposed to be able to stop anything with magic. You're supposed to be an Auror, right?"

"That's the thing. The other side can do magic, too. Aurors aren't invincible."

"So you're in danger."

I sighed. "Don't worry about it, Tuney. Just go on downstairs and stop Mum from repeating all those embarrassing stories she loves. You've got more important things to think about today."

I stayed away from the party as much as I could for the next few hours. My eyes strayed to the clock, and every minute that ticked by caused me more anxiety. Once everyone went to bed in preparation for tomorrow, I sat up in my room and waited for James to get home. Callie was gone, as I had sent her off with fudge to Hestia's, so I was all alone in my vigilance.

Even as the hours slipped by, I stayed perfectly aware inside my dark room with my wand held firmly in my grasp. A noise sounded, and I turned to see a dark figure appear by my desk. I grasped my wand tighter in my hand.

"Hey," James called out quietly. "It's me."

"Favorite jam?" I asked.

He sighed. "Anything that's not overprotective-girlfriend flavored."

I sat up in my bed. "How'd it go?"

"As well as can be expected," he replied with a sigh. "Sirius and I helped obliviate a bunch of memories."

"And your parents?"

"They were okay. I just worry about them, you know."

He slumped towards me and sat down on the mattress, his head drooping towards his lap. "I mean," he continued. "They're getting old, and sometimes, I just think-"

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck. "Don't worry about it," I said. "Everything's going to be fine."

He sighed against me as I held him in my arms. Finally, he broke away. "It's late," he said. "I should let you get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

I laughed humorlessly. "Don't I know it."

"I'll just go downstairs."

"So you can go sleep on a lumpy couch in this state?" I asked, unconvinced. "I don't think so. Stay."

"With you?" he asked.

I pulled the sheets over my bed and then guided him into the covers. "I don't mind."

"I don't know."

"Shh," I replied. "Just lay down."

He took off his shoes and his shirt before complying with my wishes. I snuggled into his arm before pulling the covers over him and removing his glasses and placing them on my nightstand.

"It's so strange," he said.

"What's strange?"

"Death," he replied. "One second, you're right there, and the next, you're gone. Those kids had everything in front of them, and now they don't even exist. They're just gone. How, I mean…" he said as he trailed off.

"I don't know," I answered.

"How do you deal with that?"

"You try to make like worth something while you still have it," I said. "Every single second of every single day."

"With someone you love," he mumbled sleepily.

I sighed into his chest. "Exactly," I said as I thought of my sister and her creamy lace dress. She was getting married tomorrow, and things would never ever be the same between us. Marriage changed everything. Petunia wouldn't be my big sister across the hall anymore. She was getting married, and marriage was scary and new and different.

And it was happening tomorrow.

"Everything's going to be okay," I repeated soothingly.

He hummed against my shoulder.

"Just as long as you're out of here before Grandmum Rose wakes up tomorrow," I amended softly before we both fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Hello, gentle viewers._

_I'm really hoping that this chapter was good because I'm a little out of it right now. I just got my wisdom teeth taken out a couple of days ago, and I've been on pain meds that made me sick, and now I'm just a swirling mess of headache-y badness. So this chapter was written entirely by Loony Loopy Molly. She's a real stinker._

_Anyways. I hope it was good. Really long. I think my fingers don't need my brain anymore. That'd be nice. I did actually put a lot of effort into the details of the dresses and whatnot of this chapter, at least on my own time. I'm going to post pictures of what I intended the things to look like on my twitter page._

_One more chapter. I can hardly wait._

_Well, yes I can. I think I need a nap._

_Mindnumbingly yours,_

_Molly_


	7. Sisterly Abandon

_Previously on Fiancée:_

_She was getting married, and marriage was scary and new and different._

_And it was happening tomorrow._

"_Everything's going to be okay," I repeated soothingly._

_He hummed against my shoulder._

"_Just as long as you're out of here before Grandmum Rose wakes up tomorrow," I amended softly before we both fell asleep._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Sisterly Abandon**

* * *

"_She is your mirror, shining back at you with a world of possibilities. She is your witness, who sees you at your worst and best, and loves you anyway. She is your partner in crime, your midnight companion, someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark. She is your teacher, your defense attorney, your personal press agent, even your shrink. Some days, she's the reason you wish you were an only child." - Barbara Alpert_

* * *

"Lily."

I stayed completely still in my bed.

"Lily."

I shut my eyes the slightest bit tighter.

"Lily."

Perhaps if I never answered her, she would go away. I would be able to sleep, and everything would be wonderful. It would be wonderful and warm and soft and…

"C'mon, Lily, I really don't have time for this."

I exhaled and a moan escaped through my lips as I turned the slightest bit to my left to avoid the finger poking into my back.

"Lily, you have to wake up. Stop lying there and pretending you can't hear me."

I grimaced as hands forcefully gripped my shoulders, pulled me up in my bed, and shook my torso vigorously. I willed my eyes to stay shut.

"It's time to wake up."

"Not now, please," I mumbled as I let myself sink back into my warm and fluffy pillow. "I'm sleeping."

I heard a loud humph and then a chorus of stomping feet. A lazy smile drifted over my face as I drifted back into slumberland where the normally tapdancing monkeys had changed their routine into a seductive tango with the cupcake fairies.

A bright light filled the room after I heard the curtains being ripped away from my window.

"Gah!" I groaned shrilly. "Too bright," I said. "Turn it off. Too bright."

"There's nothing to turn off, Lily. It's morning. You can't stop the sun from rising, not even with your freakish powers."

I thought about opening my mouth to correct her, but I was far too tired for that kind of effort.

Suddenly, I felt my slender fingers grip my biceps. "No, no, no," I protested as I struggled in vain to release myself from her death grip.

She pulled me upwards with her practically superhuman upper body strength and started to drag me out of bed.

I squirmed and kicked and held onto my bed, but the sheets slipped from my fingers, and I abruptly found myself sprawled across on my yellow carpet.

"I can see your knickers."

I groaned.

"Why are there little cauldrons on them?"

I mumbled a muffled reply as I lifted my face off the floor. Disgruntled, I pulled the hem of James's scarlet Quidditch shirt down.

"Better. Now, get up. We have to get ready for my wedding."

Exhausted, I raised my gaze up to my sister's frantic, blue eyes. She was wearing a pink terry robe tied loosely over a white slip that she wore underneath it. Her face was clear of any makeup, and her hair was wound into tight curlers on top of her head. I fought the idle urge to laugh. "Wouldn't want to be late for that," I muttered unenthusiastically.

"Lily. Bathroom. Shower. Now."

I nodded listlessly until she dashed out of my room. Too sluggish to attempt the Herculean feat of picking my body off the floor, I blindly pulled my pillow off my bed and threw it onto the carpet beside me. I nestled my head into its soft center and let my eyelids relax.

"LILY!"

My head landed with a bump onto the hard carpet as the pillow was removed from underneath my head.

"Ow!" I hissed as I involuntarily reached for the sore spot forming near my occipital lobe. "Bloody hell."

Petunia grabbed my arms and forced me to my feet. Powerless to her unyielding will, I stumbled as she yanked me out of my room and into the bathroom. She turned the water on in the shower before smashing a towel into my face. "Shower," she ordered roughly before briskly turning around and slamming the door behind her. "Don't make me come back in there and strip you, because I will!" she threatened shrilly.

I let out a huge sigh that caused my shoulders to slump downwards. Stepping out of my clothes, I got into the shower and let the water spray gently at the muscles in my back. I yawned and rested my weary head against the tile as I waited for my brain to kick in.

About the time when I had lathered my hair completely with my sudsy, strawberry shampoo, I remembered that James had spent the night with me. I supposed that he must have slipped out sometime earlier because he hadn't been there when I had woken up and I was fairly certain that the sound of a gun firing would have made me wake up.

So, most likely, he was fine then.

Wrapping a towel around my freshly cleaned body, I stepped out of the shower into the humid bathroom and wiped away a small patch of condensation from the foggy mirror so that I could make out my blurry reflection. Grabbing my wand, I quickly removed any unwanted hair from my legs and underarms. Against my will, I would mostly likely be forced to have my picture taken, and I did not want to be immortalized in film looking like a wildebeest.

I brushed my teeth and then combed out my long, wet hair as I let the excess water drip into the sink. I heard a loud knock on the door, and I banged my hand against the sink as I jumped in surprise.

I hissed in pain. "Yeah?" I called through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to get out anytime soon, Lily Marie? Some of our bladders don't work the way they used to, and we need to use the loo when our granddaughters aren't building the Great Wall of China with matchsticks inside."

Sighing heavily, I secured my towel, grabbed my pajamas, and then opened the door to see Grandmum Rose waiting outside with her fist raised to knock and a slacked jaw on her face.

"It's all yours," I told her.

"Thank you," she replied before stepping inside. "You should really wear a robe, love. Only tarts walk around in towels. It sends the wrong message. Dear Lord, look at how stuffy it is in here. Even my glasses are fogging up."

Shaking my head, I walked into my room and exchanged my towel for a pair of baggy shorts and a t-shirt. I walked over to Calypso's cage, where she was still snoozing, the lucky bird, and I filled up her water dish and left a few owl treats out for her.

Calypso must have heard the rustle of the bag of treats as I opened it because she opened one eye to peer at me blearily.

"Hey, girl," I whispered to her softly. "Go back to sleep. It's only," I paused as I looked at the clock on my nightstand and groaned when I read the neon green numbers staring back at me, "five minutes after seven."

Callie hooted softly as she nipped my finger affectionately and staggered to hold out her leg.

Surprised, I removed the small yellow piece of parchment from her leg before I kissed the dozing owl on the feathers near her face and walked over to my desk to read the note.

_My Lily,_

_Thank your mum for the fudge. It's wonderful, as usual. I had to hex Sirius to keep his grubby fingers away when he came home last night. Don't worry. He'll be fine in the morning._

_Sorry I'm sending Callie back so late at night. It's the danger of being a working girl (let me rephrase that). The news never stops, I suppose. This place was crazy with people trying to get coverage of the attack. All those Aurors and Ministry officials around. It was like a reporter's wet dream. Do me a favor and be careful, okay? I love you too much. If you ever let something bad happen to you, I'd kill you._

_ Big day tomorrow (or today, depending on when this finds you). Try not to start doing a happy dance when Petunia finally leaves. It'll be a dead give away._

_But, seriously, Lily, I know you love her. Things won't change too much after she marries Vermin. Just as long as they never procreate…blerg, the images. I feel the need to scourgify my brain after that._

_Hope to Merlin's left elbow I see you soon. _

_Here comes the bride! All dressed in vile! Something borrowed-a brain. Something new-self-respect._

_Sorry, I'm sure your sister's lovely. I just get a little protective of my boo. That's the best friend's job._

_With all the love in my heart times fifty infinity squared,_

_Hestia, xoxo_

With a smile, I folded her note back up and put it in the especially allotted drawer where I kept the rest of all her letters. My stomach gurgled, and I obeyed its wishes by stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I sniffed the air. Mmm…waffles.

"Good morning, Lily."

"Hi, Daddy," I greeted him with a slow smile as I walked to the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I shut the door with my hip and walked over to where a large stack of waffles were sitting on the counter. I closed my eyes and took a moment to absorb their aroma of deliciousness.

"Oh, good, you're here. I reckon you must have fallen asleep in the shower. Your grandmother was driving me crazy."

"Morning, Mum," I sighed. I picked out a waffle and put it on a plate.

"Eat quickly," she told me. "We're leaving in an hour, and you still need your hair and makeup done."

I nodded dumbly as I kept my eyes focused on my waffle. "That I can do," I assured her.

"Here you go, baby girl," said Dad as he handed me a fork and a knife

Adjusting my glass of juice into the crook of my elbow to free up my left hand, I took the silverware from him with a smile as I lazily brushed my lips over his freshly shaven cheek and then sat down at the kitchen table.

I generously poured syrup over the waffle before tilting my plate to make sure the liquid seeped into every nook and cranny of golden beauty. Eager with anticipation, I cut a fairly hefty piece and delicately folded it into my salivating mouth. My eyelids fluttered close as I moaned appreciatively against my fork.

Smehkaleen.

Dad made good waffles.

"Good?" he asked.

I nodded vigorously. "You're like a waffle prodigy," I proclaimed. "A master waffle chef of the gods, if you will. Weaker men should fall at your waffle-making feet."

He grinned. "Well, it is a special occasion."

I took a swig of orange juice as I continued to chew. A part of me doubted that my sister would allow herself so many calories after avoiding eating anything that wasn't completely disgusting and fiber-filled the past week. "Did Tuney actually eat one?"

"Well, no," he admitted as he sank down into a chair opposite of mine and through a dishtowel over the shoulder of his white t-shirt. "But they're still special occasion waffles."

I took another mammoth bite. "I feel very special."

"Good," he said decidedly. "Because I am celebrating on the inside."

"The wedding?"

"Getting your mother's sanity back, and consequently, mine."

I chuckled and lifted up my glass. "Cheers."

Dad sat back in his chair. "What a day."

"Henry! Lily! Time to get dressed!" Mum shrieked from somewhere above us.

Dad and I shared a knowing look. Gingerly, he rose to his feet and started grabbing dishes.

I took them from his hands. "I've got it. Go upstairs and distract Mum."

He eyed the large stack of dirty dishes in the sink. "Somehow, I think you've still got the better deal."

"Henry!"

"Go before she gets testy," I urged him as I shooed him away from the table and pushed him towards the corridor.

"Before?" he asked dryly.

"Time to face your fear, Dad," I said as I thumped him affectionately on the shoulder and then trotted back into the kitchen.

Feeling much more energized now that my stomach was congealing with waffle-y goodness, I started washing dishes. After about ten or so minutes, I was finished except for one last pot.

"Lily."

I turned away from the wet pot to see James, standing in charcoal gray dress pants and a white t-shirt.

"Hey," I greeted him as I reached my soapy, wet hands around his neck and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him. "Mmm," I hummed as I reached back. "Where were you this morning?"

He pushed my wet hair behind my ear. "Does Grandmum Rose ring any bells?" he reminded me. "I had to get my bum back to the couch before anyone noticed anything amiss."

"You were amiss," I told him. "I mean, I missed you."

"That in love with me, huh?"

I rolled my eyes as I bumped him lightly in the hip with my own as I returned the final pot to its proper cabinet. "You don't need to be a toerag about it," I scolded him, watching as his smirk faded to a more apologetic smile. "But, I think it'd be nice, in the future when my family isn't watching us like hawks, to wake up next to you."

"Or, with your foot shoved into my face," he corrected me with a snicker.

"What?"

"Lily, love, how someone as short as you can take up so much of a bed, I'll never know. I bloody swear you sleep sideways."

"First off, I am not short. I am perfectly average, thank you very much. You are just a scary giant. Secondly, my sleeping habits are not that weird. At least I don't snore like a banshee. I thought someone had turned on a foghorn."

He grinned. "Well, we won't have to worry about my banshee for a good, long while. I was actually thinking that tomorrow might be the perfect time to start easing our way out of the engagement. Your parents will be completely knackered from the wedding, and Petunia and Vernon will have left for their honeymoon. I reckon we can start by telling them we've decided to put the wedding on hold till after the Auror Academy and then just field questions as they come."

"Oh."

"I just think it'll be the best scenario for the minimum amount of suspicion." His voice was calculated and precise. This was what made the most sense.

"Yeah, probably," I agreed, feeling dazed as I tried to process the information.

"So that way we can bow out of the engagement without anyone being any the wiser."

"Cause wisdom would be bad," I commented.

He laughed and ruffled my wet hair. "Chin up, soldier," he told me. "Nobody will find out our dirty, little secret. We don't even have to worry about it till tomorrow."

I bit my lip as I nodded in what I hoped appeared to be a reassuring manner.

James glanced at the clock behind me on the stove. "Crikey, I've got to finish getting dressed so I can help your Dad." He looked me up and down quickly as he examined my oh-so-stylish outfit. "You should probably go get dressed, too."

I nodded once more before following him up the stairs.

"Lily, are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit off."

I shrugged. "It's just the morning."

He exhaled with a complacent grin and then leaned over to cradle my face in his left hand and kiss the top of my head. "Okay, strawberry."

"Lily, how is your hair still wet? C'mon! We've got to leave for the church in thirty minutes. I'm getting married today."

I whimpered as Petunia dragged me away from James and manhandled me towards the bathroom. Pouting, I waved at James, who was standing alone in the corridor with a very amused look on his face, as Petunia carted me off, her nails digging into my bicep.

I saw James wink back at me before I was shoved into the bathroom.

"Lily! How is your hair still wet?" Mum asked.

"I just took a shower," I murmured back feebly.

"There's no time to blow-dry it," Petunia commented anxiously. "We have to leave soon, and she's still not even dressed."

"Girl could do with a bit of rouge on her cheeks, too," added Grandmum Rose, from where she was shakily applying pink lipstick in front of the brightly lit bathroom mirror. "Looks a bit peaky."

"There's not enough time," Petunia insisted as she started frantically removing curlers from her hair, revealing long, bouncing curls of blonde in their wake.

"We still need to do something about the hair," reiterated Mum, while she pranced this way and that around the rather small bathroom before she found a comb and started forcing it through my hair.

"Relax," I told them all as I swatted away the comb. I eyed Grandmum Rose, who was unsuccessfully attempting to remove lipstick from her teeth. "I left something in my room. I'll be right back."

"Lily!"

I exited the crowded bathroom and walked into the considerably darker corridor. I quickly looked around to make sure there were no random relatives roaming about before I fished my wand out of my shorts and quickly performed the spell to dry my hair. With another furtive glance around the corridor, I hid my wand back into my waistband before I re-entered the bathroom.

"Lily," Mum told me as she curled her eyelashes using one of those scary torture devices, "you really should grab a hairdryer, or something, and use it while you do your makeup, oh-"

She flinched in surprise, effectively hitting herself in the eyeball with the eyelash curler. She cursed angrily.

"April!"

"Not now, Mum!"

"How'd you get your hair to dry so fast, Lily Marie?" Grandmum Rose asked me.

I shrugged. "I know a few tricks."

"Excellent," voiced Petunia, unrolling one of the last few curlers of her springing hair with her gaze in my direction. "Mum, can you help her put it up? I don't have time now."

"Sure, dear," Mum agreed quickly as she grabbed my hand and forced me to straddle the toilet.

"What? No, I can do it myself."

"No offense, Lily, but you've never been very good with updos," Mum told me as she rammed a brush into my skull.

"Ow!" I hissed in pain as I reached for the back of my head, only to have my hand swatted away with the back of the brush. "But I don't even want an updo," I protested.

"You have to," Petunia told me as she ran her fingers through her freed curls to pull them apart into separate spirals. "I'm wearing my hair down so all the bridesmaids are wearing theirs up."

I turned to face her, but Mum forced my head back into place.

"Don't move."

I bit my tongue as Mum pulled a strand of hair a bit too hard. "No one told me this."

"That's because we knew you'd make a big fuss about it," Mum told me as she reached for a bit of gel. "Now, stop fidgeting. You're making this harder."

"That's because you're torturing my scalp back there. I've only got one head. I rather need it."

"I'll buy you another one. Just hold still."

"I'll be right back. I have to go grab my hair pins."

"Grab my stuff!" I shouted to Petunia as tears formed in my eyes from the pain. I quickly brushed them away.

"Lily, stop being such a wimp. It's just hair."

"It hurts," I insisted.

"That's nothing," Grandmum Rose piped up. "When I was your age, we'd set our hair for ages. Took nearly two hours. It was such a pain to have to sleep with the pins in. Bloody awful."

I whined as Mum ran the brush over my left ear. "Watch it!" I yelped.

"If you would stop moving, it wouldn't hurt so much."

Gritting my teeth together, I braced my hands onto the cover of the toilet.

"I don't know why I have to wear my hair up. I look awful with it up. It doesn't do anything for my face. Makes me look like a boy."

"All the bridesmaids are having it up," Petunia said as she came back into the bathroom and plopped my makeup bag onto the counter.

I watched as her mascara-lined eyes scrunched up in concentration as she artfully applied pearl pins to keep her blonde curls out of her eyes. She blinked, and I saw the golden shadow on her eyes that would match the beading on her dress. "But I'm the Maid of Honor," I said. "Shouldn't I get special hair privileges?"

"But if you wear your hair down, it'll clash with the dress."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have picked bloody lavender dresses. Bloody ow!" I shrieked in pain as Mum violently yanked at my hair.

"Stop," she commanded in a hushed tone. "Or I will make this much more painful for you. Now, sit still. I'm almost done."

"I like lavender," Grandmum Rose stated as she fluffed her already very poufy hair. "The first negligee I ever owned was lavender. Gave your old Grandpa Steve a heart attack, it did. Bless his crotchety, smelly soul. Did you buy anything special for Vernon tonight?"

Petunia's carefully foundationed face blushed slightly.

Grandmum Rose chortled heartily. "Ahh, love, don't be so embarrassed. You're going to be a married woman now. It's about time someone explained to you the importance of pleasing your husband. You see, you have to really allow them to get right in there. As a matter of fact, there are some positions-"

I closed my eyes and wished that I was anywhere else at this moment in time and not listening to the post-menopausal words of nauseating wisdom from Grandmum Rose.

"Now's not really the time, Mum," my mother said with her fingers still working diligently in my hair. "Let's just focus on getting her married."

With a glance askance, I saw Petunia smile gratefully and mouth the words "thank you" before she went back to adjusting her hair pins.

"All right, Lily," Mum said as her grip on my hair tightened. "Just one more twist."

I winced as she pulled the hair near the nape of my neck up to the top of my head. "Mnurph," I hissed as I rammed my fist over my mouth to stifle the sound.

"Give me a pin."

I scrambled with the small pie of bobby pins in front of me before I successfully opened one and gave it to her.

Mum took it from me and then jammed it into my head.

"Gah," I groaned as I bared my teeth.

"Give me another one."

I suffered as she shoved exactly twenty-three metal pins into my cranium.

"Okay, now the hairpiece then."

I sighed in relief as I handed her the pretty comb adorned with small ivory flowers and fake pearls.

Mum jammed it into my scalp, and I could have sworn I lost consciousness for a second.

Bloody, freaking, mother of Merlin. I whimpered.

"There," Mum announced happily.

"Oh, good," Petunia said with a sigh. "It looks very nice. Make sure you use hairspray. Here," she added as she handed Mum the bottle.

I closed my eyes and held my nose as Mum fumigated the top of my head.

"All done," she declared as she moved over so that I could get off the toilet. "Painless, right?"

I balked at her openly as I lifted my hand to my throbbing head.

"Don't touch it!" Petunia warned me as she swatted my hand away from Mum's masterpiece.

"Oh, dear, I have to go get dressed," Mum realized before dashing out of the room with her own carefully styled hair swinging behind her.

I inspected my new hairstyle in the mirror. It was all pulled up at the top of my head in a tight knot with twists wrapped around it and the hair comb attached to the right side. It looked like there was a pitchfork in a tomato on the top of my head.

Petunia pushed my makeup bag in my direction. "Hurry up. We're leaving in ten minutes," she said, a frantic edge to her voice as she left the bathroom in search of Merlin-knows-what.

Standing in front of the mirror over the second sink in the counter, I zipped the bag open and started riffling through the various bottles and compacts until I finally retrieved my eyeliner.

"You're not going to put foundation and powder on?" Grandmum Rose asked me with a cluck of her disapproving tongue. "Someone as fair as you whose so prone to blushing should always be wearing a firm base, especially if there is going to be pictures."

With a muffled growl, I put the eyeliner down temporarily and dug into my bag looking for foundation.

"Make sure you blend it in, Lily Marie. You wouldn't want there to a great line across your face. You'll scare your cousins."

I took her heeding as graciously as I could as I quickly began to rub the wet, peach-colored liquid onto my face. I then dusted the translucent finishing powder over my nose, cheeks, and forehead before grabbing the eyeliner again.

"Happy?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You are the strangest girl," Grandmum Rose commented as she sat down on the toilet cover and hiked up her mauve dress to adjust her pantyhose. "Much stranger than your sister."

In my haste, I accidentally poked myself in the eye. Grumbling, I grabbed a tissue over Grandmum Rose's shoulder. I fixed the mistake and then continued to line my eyes.

"Why is that, do you think?"

I put down the eyeliner and paused briefly to look at her wrinkled face. "Haven't the foggiest," I answered finally. I turned back to the mirror and started frenetically applying a cream shimmer and then a green contrasting color to both eyelids.

"Gobbledygook," she proclaimed. "You know exactly. You just don't want to tell your old grandmum."

I sighed and continued working.

"You really should hurry," Grandmum Rose sputtered as I started to twist open my mascara.

"I'm working on it," I spat back.

I had just finished applying the final coat when Petunia, now wearing a simple skirt and button-down top, barged into the bathroom and grabbed my arm.

"You need to get dressed," she ordered in a very clipped tone as she dragged me out of the room. "Go downstairs now, Grandmum," Petunia added in a slightly less authoritative tone.

"Just need to grab my purse."

Petunia heaved me into my room. "Dress and shoes are on the bed. You've got thirty seconds, and would it have killed you to have made your bed for once in your life?"

I shrugged. "Best not risk it."

Petunia did not hear me, however, because she had already dashed down the stairs, muttering to herself about remembering the check for the band.

I quickly stripped off my clothes before throwing on my lavender dress. I got it halfway zipped before I gave up and grabbed my shoes.

Wonderful. Matching lavender heels. Bloody priceless.

I gave myself a final glance in the mirror before I shoved my wand down the neckline of my dress, turned off the overhead light, and darted down the stairs.

Everyone was crowded around the base of the stairs.

"I'm ready. I'm ready," I panted as I grabbed the banister for support to put on my shoes.

Mum, dressed in her satin, tiered cream dress with matching slingbacks, walked over to zip up the back of my dress. "All right, let's go," she announced.

Dad, carrying the garment bag that held Petunia's dress, led the way out the door as we headed for the car. Petunia trailed behind him anxiously with a large pink tote bag scrunched in her hands.

"Careful, Dad," she reminded him.

"Calm down, sweetie," he replied. "Everything's going to be okay. Just take a deep breath."

She visibly inhaled, and I rolled my eyes fondly as she continued to freak out.

"Okay, Petunia, you sit up front with your father. Lily, you go in the back with Grandmum. I'll take James and the dress in the other car."

I bit back my amusement as I forced myself not to make any comments. I'm sure that had nothing at all to do with how dapper James looked in his charcoal gray suit and black tie. I muffled my mouth with my hand so that my snickering would go unnoticed.

Mum, unfortunately, spotted the exceptional effort I was exerting.

"Yes, Lily, it's all very funny. We'll have a great laugh about it when there's actually time. Let's go, people."

We all shuffled into our various positions and a minute later, Dad had started the car and was reversing down the driveway.

I watched Petunia rattle her fingers nervously against her right arm when Dad stopped the car at a traffic light. She sucked in an audible breath and continued raping her fingers at a faster pace.

"You're going to bruise the arm if you keep doing that," Grandmum Rose pointed out from beside me. "Just like a peach."

Petunia's fingers stopped immediately as she sat up straighter in her seat. "What time is it?"

"It's only two minutes past nine, honey," Dad answered soothingly after the light changed and he started driving once more. "Don't worry. We'll get there in plenty of time."

Petunia, who looked like she might be sick, nodded resolutely. She ran her fingers over her arm before forcefully placing her hands in her lap.

"Nervous?" I observed as we halted at another light.

Petunia teetered fretfully. "What time is it now?"

"Two minutes and thirty seconds after nine," replied Dad calmly. "Almost there."

"And Mum went to go get the flowers," stated Petunia, as though she was reciting this information more for her benefit than ours. "But she'll meet us at the church."

"Won't take half a step," Dad said.

"And she'll bring my dress so that I can put it on after I make sure everything's okay with Father Cletus."

"Fine fellow," commented Grandmum Rose. "Bloke knows Latin, and everything. Just what a good minister ought to be."

"Yes, yes, he's very good," my sister agreed dismissively. "And the girls are all set to meet us there at half past nine to prepare. I just hope Bridget isn't late. Her punctuality is not what it should be, and I just can't deal with any catastrophes today."

"She'll be there on time," Dad assured her.

Petunia sighed as she scrunched up her blue eyes in concentration. "Vernon should be there soon. He said not to worry, but I'm almost positive that he and his mates went to a pub last night. Just as long as he can get the vows out, I won't care how knackered he is still."

"That's the spirit," Grandmum Rose responded.

"Yes, and the photographer will be taking pictures once the ceremony is over. Mum has the check to pay the bloke."

I grimaced. I positively hated getting my photo taken. Photogenic I was not.

"And then Claude promised the food will be ready promptly at three for the reception. Is everything still good with the hall?"

The church had a reception hall attached to it for such occasions as these. It was quite convenient because we didn't need to find transportation to another location after the ceremony for all the people. However, because they had invited so many guests, there was not enough room for a dance floor. Thus, Dad had rented a bunch of tents to put up outside in the rectory garden so that people could dance under them.

Dad nodded as he turned the wheel to the right. "The tables are all set up. I checked on them this morning when I went to meet the renting company for the tents. All we need is the band."

"And they'll be there. I spoke with them yesterday."

"Do you think they'll play anything from the twenties?" Grandmum Rose asked. "Lord, that was a good age for music."

I rolled my eyes and looked heavenward.

Petunia started drumming her fingers along her arm again. "I'm forgetting something," she insisted. "I just know I'm forgetting something."

"I think you've just about covered everything," Dad placated her.

"The rings! Who has the rings? We can't get married if there aren't any rings!"

"Lily?" Dad asked as he peered at me via the rear-view mirror.

"Vernon's sister Marge has them," I answered promptly. "She figured it'd be best to keep them with her seeing as she and Ripper are the ones who bring them up."

"Ugh, I hate that dog," Petunia voiced venomously. "It's always slobbering all over the place. I can't believe Vernon's making me let her include it in the ceremony. Who wants to walk down an aisle when there's dog drool on it? Oh, thank God, we're here." Petunia's features visibly relaxed as Dad pulled into a parking spot.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition before exiting the car and opening Petunia's door for her. Dad kissed her on the cheek. "Relax, Tuney. It's your day. Just try to enjoy it."

Petunia nodded before walking very briskly across the pavement of the parking lot and towards the flight of stairs leading up to the church, Grandmum Rose not too far behind.

Dad removed his glasses from his face and wiped them off with the pocket square located in the breast pocket of his navy blue suit jacket. He placed his glasses back on and then swung his arm around my shoulder. "We need more men in this family, Lily," he observed as we headed towards the church. "You ovaries lot are bloody crazy."

"Hey," I scolded defensively. "Don't hate me because I have female bits. I'm not like them. You can't group me in with the rest of those lot. I'm ungrouppable."

He laughed, which had been my intended response. "I just hope that you don't go fluttering about on the morning of your wedding."

I scoffed. "Dad, it's me. Like I'd actually wake up early to get married."

"At least I'll have James to keep me company."

Having nothing to say, I put a smile on my face and climbed the last few steps up to the double doors of the church.

We got inside, and I was delegated to babysit Grandmum Rose while Petunia and Dad spoke with Father Cletus.

I took Grandmum Rose into the Bride room and sank down into an available chair with an exhausted sigh.

"What are you tired for, Lily Marie?" she asked me uncouthly while adjusting the top of her pantyhose. "You're eighteen. You're not supposed to get tired."

I frowned dubiously. "That doesn't sound right."

"Sure it is!" she replied back with a leer. "Young people have no right to just lay about and do nothing. Your generation is filled with lousy good-for-nothings, you hear? You all want to just sit around and have everything handed to you. I never see any young people do a good day's work. You're always too busy lounging about. You have to be an old fart to do that. You've actually got to do some work first to deserve it."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "I work," I protested. "I do loads of work. At school, I was Miss Person Who Works. Right now, though, I just want to take five little minutes to rest my eyes. You should try it."

She puffed, obviously underwhelmed. "I'll sleep when I'm dead," declared Grandmum Rose.

The door squeaked open.

"Oh, good, Tuney, you're here."

She nodded and then started walking about the small room. "What time is it?"

I sighed. "Ten minutes after nine."

By the time Mum arrived at exactly 9:34 and seventeen seconds, which I unfortunately knew because I had taken to just staring at the clock so that when Petunia asked for the time I wouldn't have to turn my head, all of the other bridesmaids had already arrived and were twittering about as they fussed with their dresses and doted on the very frazzled sister of mine.

Mum's entrance reminded me of those old-fashioned muggle movies when the hero rushed in on a gleaming stallion with the wind flowing through his hair to save the distressing damsel from the melodramatic, mustached villain. However, Mum's hair did not move due to the extreme amount of product in it, and she bore a garment bag rather than a horse. And, of course, no one could save Tuney from the forthcoming mustached desperado. Nevertheless, Petunia's appreciation for the sight was all the same.

"Thank God you're here," Petunia breathed as she rushed to remove the burden from my mother's arms.

"Sorry, Petunia, we ran into a bit of traffic a few blocks back."

I didn't think Petunia was listening because she seemed too engrossed in unzipping the bag to reveal her lace dress. She took out her smaller pink bag and then went behind a partition in the back of the room.

"Did you get the flowers, Mum?" I asked.

She nodded as she sunk into the chair I had been sitting in before. "James is getting them from the car. He promised to bring them here in just a bit after he's dropped the boutonnieres off with the blokes."

I nodded and leaned against a bookshelf, only to have a large book press into my back. I moved over and examine the title that spanned across the cover: _How God's Love Can Save Us All from Pagan Witchcraft_. I rolled my eyes.

Petunia emerged a few moments later in gartered stockings and a white bodice as she wrapped a dressing gown around herself.

"You okay, dear?" Mum asked. "You seem a bit peaky."

"Peaky? She looks positively ill," Grandmum Rose observed tactlessly. "Do you need to hyperventilate into one of those paper bags? I did before my wedding."

"I'm fine," snapped Petunia before she walked over to join her friends.

Mum looked over at me with questioning eyes, and I merely shrugged in her direction. Hell if I knew.

At about a quarter till ten, Petunia decided that she wanted to put her gown on. Everyone crowded around as Mum and stood on chairs to lower the dress onto her without messing up her hair. We had just found the opening at the skirt when a few knocks sounded on the door.

"I've got it," declared Grandmum Rose when nobody said anything. She strode over to the door and opened it to reveal James carrying a box of flowers.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he quickly averted his eyes from what we were doing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, er," he stuttered as he struggled to find a spot where he could put the box down without shifting his gaze from where it was staring pointedly over his shoulder. "There," he announced as he finally put it on top of a chair. "Is Lily in here?"

"I'm here," I answered, still holding onto the dress.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Right, um, just a second."

He nodded and then closed then walked back into the lobby of the church.

I handed my side of the dress to Mum and then hopped off the chair. "Be right back," I promised before I left the room.

I found James ruffling his hair and looking very agitated in the lobby. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked up at me with fear behind his wire-rimmed glasses. "There's been another attack," he told me hoarsely.

My shoulders sank to the floor. "What?" I asked incredulously. "How do you know?"

He pulled his two-way mirror out of his suit jacket. "Sirius," he explained briskly. "A bunch of Death Eaters are holding people hostage in London. We have to go help."

He grabbed my hand, but I tore it out of his grasp. "James, I want to, trust me, I do, but we have to stay here. Petunia's getting married in little over an hour. I'm the Maid of Honor. I can't just leave. The Aurors will solve it. That's what they're there for. We can go after the ceremony and help out the best we can."

"Lily," James said as he took my face in his hands and brought me closer to him so that he could look directly into my eyes. "The Death Eaters are outside the offices for the _Daily Prophet._"

My eyes widened as all the oxygen in my lungs dissipated from my body. "Hestia," I croaked as horrible images started to flood my brain. My heart sank into my stomach.

"I know. Sirius is there, too."

I grabbed his hand. "We have to go."

I stuck my hand down the front of my dress to retrieve my wand. I knew that James was seriously concerned when he did not make a single suggestive comment.

Fighting back the worry brewing inside of me, I led him briskly out the backdoors of the church and checked vigilantly over my shoulder before giving him a nod.

James nodded back and tightened his grip on my hand.

I took a deep breath and then spun on my heel, bringing us both around in a circle.

A sharp tug pulled at my novel, and the air created a vortex around me. I barely had time to shut my eyes when my lavender heels hit solid ground, and I wobbled from the impact.

Pushing a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of my updo out of my eyes, I looked around to see that we were standing in a rather shady alleyway next to the offices where Hestia was being held. I turned to check on James when I see a dark figure approaching behind him with a raised wand.

On pure instinct, I tackled James to the ground as we rolled to avoid a jet of green light.

"_Stupefy_!" I yelled as I aimed my wand at the attacker.

He dodged it easily. "_Petrificus_-" he started to say.

Racking my brain, I thought_ Levicorpus_ to myself, waving my wand in his direction.

His ankle rose into the air, and he was left hanging in suspension with his black cloak dropping to reveal jeans underneath.

I exhaled in relief before checking on James, who I was still pinning to the ground. Quickly, I rose to my feet. "You, okay?"

"Yeah," he answered while reaching for his hair. "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it," I replied.

James fixed his glasses and then brandished his wand before slowly approaching the masked opponent. "Who are you?" he asked in a curt voice.

The man remained silent.

Muttering an incantation, James flicked his wand violently, and the silver mask covering the man's face disappeared to reveal pale skin, dark hair, and familiar-looking gray eyes.

"Regulus," James spat through gritted teeth.

My eyes widened with surprise.

"Potter," he returned.

"So you really are one of them, then?" James asked.

"Tojours Pur, mate. Even my disowned brother knows that."

"Lily, let him down," requested James.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure."

Tightening my grip on my wand, I thought the countercurse, and Regulus fell to the ground.

Aiming his wand at Regulus's throat, James knelt down and lifted his head up to see his eyes. "Why are there Death Eaters here?" he asked. "Why the _Prophet_?"

"Publicity," Regulus answered gruffly. "The Dark Lord wants control of what people read in the papers. Someone's got to spread the news about wizard purity. We can't keep letting Mudbloods walk easily down the streets."

James punched him in the face.

"James!" I scolded him as I pushed him out of the way. "Hitting him isn't going to solve anything. Explain, Regulus, what's going to happen to the people up there?"

Regulus wiped away the blood from his mouth with a twisted sort of smile on his face. "Dunno exactly. Probably keep some around to write the stories we want told. What better way to get into people's minds than with the morning coffee?"

I gritted my teeth together in utter revulsion.

"How do we get inside?" I asked as I knelt down besides James.

"You don't," he answered simply.

"How?" I insisted.

"Look, Red, there's patrols sweeping by every few minutes. Eight men are up there with the hostages. There's no getting inside. Spells set up to protect the building. If you know what's good for you, you'll take your boyfriend and run on home."

"He's my fiancé, thank you," I corrected him quickly.

"Lily," James scolded me.

"Right," I said, sobering up with a quick glance at his eyes before turning my attention back to Regulus. "Leaving's not an option," I told him. "We've got friends in there."

"Sirius is up there," James added meaningfully. "Do you really want something to happen to him?"

A flash went through Regulus's icy steel eyes, and he sucked on his bottom lip as he seemed to be deliberating things in his mind.

"He's your brother, Regulus," I pleaded. "You can't just let him die."

I watched as Regulus battled with himself.

"You might not always get along, but he's still your brother, Regulus," I said. "You might hate him, sure, but the truth is you'll do anything for him."

"How do you know anything about this?" he spat acerbically.

"I know."

"Fine, all right!" he snapped furiously. "There's a fire escape that I spotted earlier that trails up the building. I'm fairly certain that nobody else knows about it. There's a window, the fourth floor. That's where they're holding them."

"Where are the Aurors?" I asked. "Surely, there must be Aurors here."

"They're at the front of the building. Didn't you notice the huge duel going on? I heard they killed that Deering fellow. Little Murphey won't be happy now that her Auror husband's dead."

"We're still taking in the scene," James grumbled with malice in his voice.

I pushed away any thoughts of grief and focused on the task at hand. "This fire escape you're talking about, where is it on the building?"

"South side," he answered. "It'll be a bitch to get to. Not every Death Eater has a family member inside you can guilt into protecting. You probably won't make it."

"We will," James replied determinedly.

Exhaling into a small, relieved sigh, I grabbed his hand in gratitude. "Thank you."

He shoved my hand away like I was filth. "Don't you dare tell anyone," he threatened. "Especially him," Regulus added before staggering to his feet and storming off.

I turned to James with an annoyed expression. "What's with the good cop, bad cop routine?"

"We can discuss whatever that means later, Lily," he told me briskly as we both, wands out, started walking stealthily in search of the fire escape.

I nodded as we carefully passed by a few rubbish bins in the back of the building. "I'll have to show you some more muggle movies after we make it out of this."

James turned to me with the ghost of a smile gracing his lips before we heard a creaking sound.

"Get back," I hissed I pulled him down behind the bins.

I strained my ears to hear two sets of footsteps approaching. Motioning to James, I silently communicated my plan, and he nodded in understanding. Using my fingers, I counted to three before standing up with my wand raised. "_Stupe_-Remus?"

I balked as I saw Remus and Tabitha standing before us.

James lowered his wand before thinking better of it and raising it again. "What's my nickname?"

"Prongs, you dolt."

James nodded before lowering his wand. "Remus, mate, how'd you hear about this? Did Sirius get to you too?"

"Sirius? What? No," Remus replied back in confusion. "We saw the fight in front of the _Prophet _building so we came around back to avoid any spellfire. What's going on with Sirius?"

"He's trapped inside," James answered. "Death Eaters are holding people hostage."

Remus swore loudly. "We've got to help them."

"Agreed," responded James. "We're looking for a fire escape along the south side of the building."

The four of us began creeping along the back alleyway once more.

"How did you two manage to get past all the Death Eaters?" I inquired in a whisper. "We were ambushed as soon as we apparated here."

"We didn't have to apparate," Remus answered, a pink blush forming on his cheeks. "We were already in London."

"Why?"

"We were on a date," Tabitha answered shyly, but proudly.

It was then that I noticed that they were holding hands. I grinned.

"What about you two?" Remus asked. "A bit fancy for a hostage situation, don't you reckon?"

"My sister's wedding," I replied.

"Oh, I didn't know that was today. Cheers."

"Quiet," James hissed. "I think I hear something."

I crept over to him and looked around. "Coast's clear," I whispered.

Cautiously, we began skulking through the alleyway once more. As we were about to turn a corner, I looked over the brick building to see at least six or seven wizards dueling, not 200 meters away from us. "Oh, Merlin," I gasped as my heart started to pound in my chest. My palms started to sweat, and I had to tighten my grip on my wand. "This is not good."

James looked over the corner before quickly snapping his head back to avoid a shot of red light. "Blimey," he choked out.

"What do we do?" Tabitha asked.

"Turn around and go back the other way?" Remus suggested bleakly.

James shook his head. "If we do that, we'll have to cross the front entrance of the building. I reckon there's loads more fighting going on there. We're just going to have to weave our way through."

"Everyone stay together," I warned. "If we break apart, we might not be able to rejoin."

"All right then," announced James as he ruffled the back of his hair. "Let's have some fun."

Running side by side, James and I began running across the building, firing off hexes and jinxes. I kept my head low and tried to ignore the blind panic that was coursing through my entire body.

"Newcomers!" one of the masked men shouted. "Get them!"

"_Crucio_!"

"_Protego_!" Remus shouted from directly behind me to block the spell.

"_Impedimenta! Stupefy_!" Tabitha called.

I shot off a few more hexes and was able to stun one cloaked figure in the chest.

James stayed close to my side, shouting loudly over the dim of spells. I watched in horror as a bunch of gold sparks grazed his arm, but he kept moving, despite his cries of pain. I fired off more curses in the direction of his attacker.

"Almost there!" Remus yelled as we stampeded further across the building.

"_Crucio_!"

I heard Tabitha scream in agony. Despite all the noise and jets of sparks whizzing around, it still pierced the air in its pure anguish.

"_Stupefy_!" Remus bellowed. "_Stupefy_! You bastard!"

The man staggered backwards, and Remus was able to pick up a shaking Tabitha and keep running.

James and I let them go in front of us as we fired a few more stunning spells before reaching the safety of a small alcove further ahead. I could still hear the spells continue behind us as the dueling continued in our wake.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I slowed down my frantic strides to a stop. Breathing heavily, I braced my hands on my knees and turned to Remus, who was nursing a very frightened-looking Tabitha. I felt something wet on my forehead, and raised my hand to see that my head was bleeding. I wiped it off on my dress. "Is she okay?"

Tabitha whimpered and started hyperventilating as a cold sweat ran across her forehead.

"Calm down," Remus whispered to her. "It's okay. It's over."

Her panting started to slow and she weakly moved to stand up. Her knees buckled, and Remus grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

"She is not okay," James declared. "Remus, you need to take her to St. Mungo's."

"But, James, Sirius," Remus protested.

"James and I will take care of it," I announced. "You make sure she gets the help she needs."

Remus nodded before helping Tabitha to her feet. "I don't want to leave you guys alone."

"Remus, there are loads of Aurors roaming around," James said. "If she doesn't get help soon, she could go into shock. I think she already is."

Remus sighed gravely as he gazed down at the trembling girl in his arms. She looked so small. "Be careful," he told us.

"Like a Marauder would ever do anything reckless," James replied with a slight smile before Remus disapparated with Tabitha.

I turned to James with an indomitable expression on my face. "Let's go."

Except for one more Death Eater, whom James was able to stun after taking a hex to the leg, we made it to the fire escape with little trouble.

I stared at the long, skinny, metal rod with a dubious expression. "Doesn't Regulus know that this is a fire pole, not a fire escape? How are we supposed to get up there?"

James raised his wand thoughtfully before muttering an incantation. We both dodged as silver sparks came flying back at us.

"Merlin, what was that?"  
"Oh, they're good," commented James, sounding impressed. "They've put an anti-apparation charm on the place."

"How does that affect us?" I asked. "We're not apparating inside."

"Yes, but they've tweaked it to make it so that any type of magic used to try to get in is just repelled. You can only get into the building the muggle way. They're trying to make it so the only way in is through the front door. Bit stupid of them not to notice this."

I laughed humorlessly. "Because this is such a surefire solution," I scoffed. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"Climb," James grumbled glumbly as he looked at the long way up.

"Oh, bloody hell, you have got to be kidding me."

Somewhere along the outside of second level, I decided that I needed to exercise more. Merlin, I was out of shape. Plus, the heels really weren't helping.

"You okay?" James called from underneath me.

I let out a groan as my muscles ached from another pull upwards. My things clenched around the pole, and my arms ached as I held onto the skinny pole for dear life. "Just wait till we get down," I threatened. "I'm going to hit you, and it is going to hurt."

"Just a bit further, love," he promised.

With a few more grunts, I managed to make it to the window on the fourth level. "Now what?" I hissed.

"Through the window," James grunted back.

"That's the plan?" I asked. "Just go through the window and into the room where all the Death Eaters are?"

James groaned. "Unless you can think of a better plan before my arms fall off."

I closed my eyes and then forced myself through the window, glass shattering behind me. I landed with a thud and then looked up to see eight silver masks turn to look at me. "Er, hi," I greeted them.

When they didn't do anything, I raised my wand and quickly started firing stunning curses.

With a crash, James entered the room and started firing spells off, as well.

Some of the _Prophet _workers scrambled to their feet and started running straight at the Death Eaters to try to force them to the ground. Some collapsed themselves, but others managed to inflict some damage.

I dodged a curse as I watched two women tackle a black figure to the ground.

"James!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Sirius!" James called back as he cast off another shot of red light.

"You saved us!"

"Working on it, mate!"

"Where are your wands?" I asked as I put a Death Eater in a body bind.

"They took them away!" Sirius yelled. "Summoned them as soon as they got in here. The biggest bloke's got them."

I nodded as I looked around at the five, gigantic-looking remaining Death Eaters. "Care to be more specific?"

I screamed as a flash of blue sparks hit me in the back. I fell to the floor as I felt as though icy knives were tearing apart my organs.

"Lily!" James yelled.

The pain was overpowering, and I struggled to keep my eyes open wide enough to see James fiercely battling with my attacker. I hissed as I felt the icy pain sear through me. My fingers curled up, and I dropped my wand as I felt my limbs start to spasm. I bit down on my tongue so hard I felt blood pool in my mouth. Desperately, I forced my flinching eyes open and searched the battered room for James. Paper was flying everywhere as people crouched under desks trembled in fear. A few were up and trying to fight, but they weren't very effective without wands. My eyes found James, and I gasped as I saw a spell hit him in the back, causing him to fall to his knees.

There were still four more Death Eaters. There was no way he could take them all. A stab of pain shot through my chest. My heart racing, the pain of seeing James on the floor was just too much. It was worse than even the spell tearing at my insides.

A large bang sounded, and I turned to see that the front doors to the office had collapsed. Four or five people in variously colored robes entered the room and started to fire curses at the cloaked Death Eaters.

The Aurors had finally gotten through.

I bit my lip as the pain continued until suddenly it started to fade. With a few passing seconds, all the remained was the ghost feeling of torture, and I started to breathe heavily as my lungs returned to normal and my heart unfroze and began to beat inside my chest once more. I looked up to see that James had sent my attacker falling to the floor. Nearby, the rest of the cloaked figures were doing the same and were being magically bound by the Aurors. I blinked in sheer surprise. We had done it. By Merlin, we had actually done it.

Wobbling a bit, I rose to my uneasy feet. My head felt woozy, and my legs seemed to scream under my weight. I felt as though my blood was still thawing out from the ice forced inside of me.

James rushed over to me and kissed me desperately as he held my face in his bloody hands. "Lily, are you okay?"

I nodded against his lips. "Where's Hestia?" I looked around the room. "Hestia?" I called loudly. "Hestia Jones?"

"Lily! Lily! I'm here!"

I heard the voice from the corner of the room and dashed over to find Hestia doubled over in pain. I knelt down beside her and removed the dark hair that was matted over her cut face, and kissed her forehead before pulling her into an embrace. "Oh, my, God, Hest, are you okay?"

She held me close to her and mumbled my name hoarsely into my neck. "Oh, Lily, I was working, and Sirius came to take me out to some morning brunch. And then, they were here, and they took away our wands and started cursing everyone."

"Did they hurt you?" I asked as I pulled away to inspect her tear-stained face.

"Not too bad," she hissed. "I think my leg's broken, though. D'you reckon that the healers at St. Mungo's will be able to fix my whole cankle problem when they do the leg?"

A giggle burst from my lips and suddenly my arms were around her again as I laughed loudly. Everything that had occurred in the past hour suddenly seemed so bloody hilarious. It was completely unreal. My mind could not even begin to filter through everything. "I was so worried," I told her. "I didn't want you to die."

She laughed and brushed away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Me either," she agreed.

Someone walked over behind me, and I was surprised to see that it was Moody. "Nice work, Evans," he complimented. "And you too, Potter," he added as James and Sirius approached. "I'll be looking forward to dealing with you more soon."

Astounded, I stared at his retreating form as he walked off to go help some of the injured people.

Sirius rushed over to help Hestia up, and I rose to my feet to give him more room.

James walked over and put his arm around me. "She needs to go to St. Mungo's," James said.

Sirius nodded. "I'll take her just as soon as someone takes the off anti-apparation charm they put up."

I nodded. "Bloody hell," I breathed.

"This was insane," James agreed, just as astounded.

Sirius barked in laughter. "A little action always helps to break up the monotony of stability," he said before quickly wrapping his arms around Hestia as she started to teeter. He looked up at us with those gray eyes of his, and his smirk turned more sincere. "Thanks for coming."

I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could muster.

"You can't leave your family to die," James replied as he slapped Sirius in the back in a brotherly fashion.

Oh, hell. Family. "Damnit," I cursed. "What time is it?"

Hestia looked down at her watch. "Almost eleven, why?"

"Petunia!" I gasped. "We have to go!"

I grabbed James's hand and ran towards the door, ignoring the numerous calling of our names. I barreled down the stairs, knocking into people as we flew by them. "Oh, sodding hell, she is going to kill me!"

As soon as we made it out of the building, I grabbed James's hand and disapparated back to the church. Frantically, I started walking towards the door to the church.

"Lily, wait," James said.

"There's no time!" I hissed. "The wedding's about to start!"

"Lily, your dress!"

I looked down to see the dirty, torn lavender rags I was wearing. "Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I screamed.

In a mad frenzy, I started charming the dirt off my dress. James helped me by repairing the rips and then magically healing the cuts on my face. "You have to do your suit, too," I told him as I raked my eyes over his obliterated jacket and tie that was split down the middle.

"Don't worry about it. You need to go now," he told me.

I nodded and then sprinted off to the bride room. Wheezing heavily, I entered the room and slammed my back against the door. "I'm here," I panted. "I'm here."

"Lily!"

"Lily, where have you been?"

"Lily, why are you so out of breath?"

"What happened to your hair?"

"Lily, what took you so long?"

"Did you know that the strap to your shoe is broken?"

"Lily, the wedding's about to start in one minute, why weren't you here?"

"Lily, what-"

"Stop!" I shrieked over the questions. I smoothed out my dress and tried to coax my flyaways back into my updo. "I had something that I needed to take care of," I explained delicately. I looked over at Petunia, who looked positively iridescent in her lace gown and matching veil, with apologetic eyes. "I'm here now."

"Can I please have a moment to speak to Lily alone?" Petunia asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"Petunia, the processional is going to start in a minute or so," Mum said anxiously.

"It will only take a moment," Petunia replied in a eerily calm tone.

I gulped as they filed out of the room in a single line.

Mum was the last to leave. She gazed at me with disappointed eyes before shutting the door with a click.

"Petunia, I'm so sorry. I can explain."

She laughed contemptuously. "Really?" she asked. "Okay, then, Lily. Explain to me why my only sister and my Maid of Honor left and could not be found the hour before my wedding."

My shoulders sank in guilt. "Tuney, I'm sorry. There was an attack at the _Prophet_, and Hestia was being held hostage. I had to go save her before the Death Eaters killed her."

She rolled her eyes. "What a load of tosh," she growled.

"No! I'm telling the truth," I insisted. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but you have to believe me, Tuney. I'm telling the truth," I repeated.

"An attack?" she asked dubiously. "Like the one from last night?"

"Yes!" I replied. "The dark wizards staged another attack, this time at the offices of a main wizaarding newspaper. Our friends were there, so James and I had to go help the rest of the Aurors."

Petunia flicked her fingers along her arm three times. "So basically you missed my wedding to go try to get yourself killed on some kind of reckless rescue mission with him?"

I sighed. "Well, it sounds awful when you phrase it like that, and technically, I haven't missed the wedding yet."

Petunia sucked on her tongue in fury. "Don't you dare, Lily. Don't try to make a joke out of this. You left my wedding."

"To go save people's lives!"

"You shouldn't have done it."

"What else was I supposed to do, Tuney?" I asked.

"You could have stayed here," she told me. "You could have left those Auror people to do their jobs, and you could have helped me into my dress and been here for me on my wedding day like sisters are supposed to."

I bit my lip. "Tuney, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

"I'm sorry," I repeated, unable to think of anything else to say that would express my remorse. "But I had to go, don't you see? I'm an Auror, Petunia. I helped people today. I fought dark wizards. I fought in a duel. I fought in a bunch of duels." A smile formed on my lips as I remembered the fight, the adrenaline, and the wonderful sense of purpose I had felt before. Pride rushed through my entire being. I had finally achieved my ultimate goal. I had been completely in my element. Somehow, even with the mind-numbing panic and the worry and grief, I knew that I had been doing what I was supposed to do. I just knew.

However, one look at Petunia's face, and the elation was gone. All the adrenaline and excitement faded into the bleakness of her troubled blue eyes.

"I don't want you to be a ruddy Auror, Lily!" Petunia shrieked. "You're my only sister. I can't sit around wondering if you'll be at the next family function or if some bloke with a magic stick blew your brains out."

"Tuney," I said as I reached out to console her.

"No," she spat as she flinched away from me. "It's dangerous, Lily. You laugh and think it's great fun, but it's not. Magic isn't some quick parlor tricks that you show us every summer. People die. It's violent and deadly and uncontrollable, and I won't be a part of it. You won't get lucky every time, Lily. Sooner or later, it'll catch up with you, and I won't have a sister anymore."

"Petunia, I'm not gonna die."

"You don't know that! You're going to marry that boy, and something dreadful will happen to you. I just know it. I can feel it in my bones. I can't let you do that, Lily. I can't stand by and watch as you run yourself into the ground. Cause it'll kill me too."

"Petunia, I love James, and I can't just ignore magic. It's a part of me."

"It doesn't have to be," she pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes. "You can go back to the way you were before all this happened. You can just be the Lily you were when you were ten, and none of this had ever happened. You can be my sister and show up to my wedding on time and help me like you were supposed to. Lily, please," she whispered beseechingly.

I could see the silver tear falling down her cheek.

I closed my eyes, and a silence hushed over us.

"Girls! It's time!"

I walked over to the door before the sound of Petunia's scratchy voice stopped me.

"If you marry him, I won't go to the wedding. We'll be through." Petunia strode over to me and shoved a bouquet of flowers into my arms. "I won't watch my only sister die."

She exited the room, and I was left alone.

Taking a shaky breath, I bit my lip, forced my face into a collected façade, and then followed her out the door.

I forced my gaze away from Petunia and my father as I joined Brad at my spot in line. My flowers shook in my unsteady hands.

He winked at me, and I turned away, not in the mood to deal with that right now. Instead, I bit my lip and focused on the sound of little Abigail's voice.

"Why do they even have flower girls?" she griped as Marge's dog sniffed around her. "It's pointless. You just throw down flowers to have people step on them, and then some poor bloke has to go collect them all once it's all over. I hate these sleeves," she added as she picked at her dress. "I feel like I'm a marshmallow. A purple, fluffy marshmallow."

I watched her with mild amusement as she pushed Marge's away.

"Why do you have so many dogs, anyway, Margie? Why don't you have a boyfriend like normal girls?"

"Shut it, Abby."

"My name's not Abby!" she insisted. "Only eight year old babies are named Abby. I'm nine. My name's Abigail."

The music began playing from inside the doors, and Vernon's parents opened the door and start proceeding into the church.

Nodding dumbly as Brad prattled on and on about something or other, I watched as the couples in front of us quickly joined them. After Bridget started walking, I straightened up and held my bouquet of petunias tightly in my hand.

Brad held his arm out to me, and I took it begrudgingly.

The walk down the aisle was slow. I could feel the stares of everyone on me with each step I took, and I felt my face flare up in embarrassment. I recognized a few people that stood out from the crowd, but it was mostly just a huge blur. Feeling a tad delirious, I reminded myself to try to stay on beat with the processional music and just kept walking until Brad finally released my arm, leaving me to amble to the left side to join the rest of the lovely, lavender ladies.

Marge headed down the aisle next with her bloody dog growling at the guests as she did so.

Next came Abigail, who looked as cherubic as could be in her marshmallow dress and pigtails. She sprinkled flower petals as she walked and smiled sweetly at the people sitting in the pews. I bit back a laugh when I saw her chuck the basket on the ground once she found her seat.

The music changed, and everyone rose to their feet and craned their necks to look at the back of the room.

Petunia was beautiful.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw her nervous beam, even covered by her veil, from across the room as she was escorted lovingly down the aisle by our father. The bottom of her dress kissed the ground as she floated along with every step.

They reached the top of the pew, and Dad removed the front of Petunia's veil to reveal her smiling face. He kissed her forehead gently and whispered something inaudible into her ear before grasping her right hand gently and placing it in Vernon's. The pair walked up to Father Cletus, and Petunia turned to hand me her bouquet. Our eyes met for the briefest of seconds, and I gaped at her with all the emotions whirling around inside of me.

"Dearly, beloved," began Father Cletus, "we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony."

He continued to speak about love and its ever enduring qualities, and I only half-listened to his words. I didn't need anyone to explain love to me.

Before I knew it, they were already reciting their vows. I listened as Petunia, rubbing her fingers along her arm, promised to love and cherish until death did her part.

I looked out into the mass of faceless people and saw James. Our eyes locked, and I stared at him sadly. A tear escaped my eye and slipped down my cheek. Tracing over the ring on my left hand, I let my eyes roam over his messy hair and hazel eyes until my gaze settled at his warm smile that was always just for me.

"I do."

Father Cletus proudly announced them man and wife.

I watched as Vernon, a man I had mocked and ridiculed since the day he had walked into our front door, beamed down at my sister like she was the only person in the world.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I joined the rest of the congregation in applauding for them.

Petunia turned, and I handed her bouquet into her outstretched hand. "I do love you, Tuney," I told her as more tears slipped down my face.

She nodded slowly, her smile faltering a bit before she turned back to Vernon.

Wiping my tears away hastily with the back of my scraped and bruised knuckles, I bit my lip and then fell into line for the recessional.

As soon as we made it into the lobby, Mum was grabbing my shoulders and forcing me towards the photographer.

"We need pictures, Lily," she insisted.

I nodded acquiescently and silently shuffled into a group shot of the entire wedding party.

"All right, one, two, three."

Flash.

"And another."

Flash.

"One more."

Flash.

"You in the back with the bowtie, stand up straight. I can't see your face."

Flash.

"Now just the bridesmaids. Yes, there, and move a bit to the right. Perfect. Isn't that a charming color."

Four more quick flashes.

I blinked several times to remove the white light from my vision.

"Now one with the immediate family of the bride."

I stayed in place as Mum and Dad hustled towards me. Dad swung his arm around my shoulder.

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

"And one with Grandmum."

Grandmum Rose hustled into the photo. "Oh, good," she said as her lipstick stretched into a toothy grin.

Flash.

"Throw the groom in, as well, for a group shot. Yep, right next to the bride. Everybody look here. It's a wedding. We're smiling."

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

"And how about one with just the Maid of Honor and the bride?"

I lifted my eyes to Tuney, but her gaze was fastened upon the camera.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to me as she put her hand on the small of my back to pose. "But it's just the way it has to be."

Flash.

"Red, think you could smile, please?"

I rearranged my features into less of a grimace.

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

"Okay, thank you, Maid of Honor."

I nodded silently before I walked away. I watched as the flashing lights continued until they finally stopped and then people just kept milling around until someone opened up the hall for the reception. Blinking, I gazed around at the sights around me with a strange feeling overcoming me. My body felt like my bones had been replaced by strawberry taffy. I looked back at the buzzing crowd before a panic started to set in, and my heart began to beat faster.

I pushed through the crowd, mumbling "excuse me"s as I went. Once I made it across the floor of the lobby, I turned a corner and ran down the small corridor to the bathroom. I shut the door quickly behind me, and then felt my knees collapse underneath me as I crumpled to the ground.

Hissing a bit at my bruised knuckles, I removed the ring from my left hand and stared at its diamond center as it gleamed brightly back at me. I twisted it around in my fingers, and then covered my hand with my mouth.

I took one deep breath and a sob escaped. And then I couldn't stop.

My head slowly drooped to my knees, and I cried.

I cried for over an hour.

I wanted so badly to blame Petunia for everything. Ultimatums were unfair. She was being unreasonable. I had only left to save my friends. She needed to accept the fact that I was a witch and that magic was an inescapable part of my life. It was a piece of me, like blood.

However, I could not blame Petunia.

It was my fault. I had done this. I was the one who had pushed her away all these years. I was the one who couldn't make things work between us. I was the one who was choosing to leave her behind.

I started blubbering as the sobs shook my body harder. I pulled my knees into my chest and waited for the feeling that my ribs were being ripped apart to subside.

After a while, the tears stopped falling, and I was left with gasping, choking sniveling that clogged up my nose.

My hair almost completely out of its knot, my makeup ruined and smudged, and my dress wrinkled and still ripped in certain spots, I felt utterly pathetic sprawled along the grimy bathroom tile. I made several attempts to pull myself together, but each time I had almost started breathing normally a new, stronger wave hit me, and I was reduced back to my slobbering mess of tears.

On my fifth attempt, I was able to control my heaving gasps long enough to get off the floor. Concentrating very hard, I stifled my breathing so that it wasn't quite as shallow and rubbed my runny nose with the back of my hand.

I felt my heart slow down as each beat ricocheted in my chest like a bomb. Closing my eyes, I took a long, cleansing breath to fill up my lungs and then let it go bit by bit.

I walked on shaky legs over to the sink and placed my ring at the base of the sink. Slowly, I raised my gaze to peer at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked awful.

My hair was all over the place and sticking up in funny positions. My cheeks were completely covered in black from the mascara coating the eyelashes of my puffy red eyes.

I laughed humorlessly at the reflection staring back at me.

I grabbed a paper towel and blew my nose. I repeated the action three more times.

I took the pins out of my hair and chucked them into the closest rubbish bin. I removed the hair comb last and, unable to toss it away, I placed it on the base of the sink next to the ring.

Looking down at the grubby white porcelain, I pulled the knob to turn the water on, and I struggled to get it to lift up. It appeared to be rusted. With a hard yank, I managed to turn the water on. I cradled my hands underneath the faucet and gathered a collection of cool water before I splashed my face with water.

I repeated the process, as I let the water seep into my frazzled hair to tame it. I scrubbed at the black underneath my eyes with my fingernails until my cheeks were ruddy, and even then I continued to douse my face with water.

Finally, I turned the water off with a hard pound on the knob and then grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser. The rough paper edges felt like sandpaper against my face. I dried myself off and then stared back at my reflection.

I didn't have any mascara with me, so I was stuck with my red lashes. Combined with the redness of my eyes from crying, it made my eyes look even greener than normal.

I ran my fingers through my wet hair and parted it down the side. I picked up the diamond ring next and examined it fondly.

I eased it back onto the fourth finger on my left hand, where it gleamed happily.

Next, I grabbed the hair comb and tried to throw it out. My hand wouldn't perform the action, so I stuck it into the bow of my lavender dress.

Bracing my hands on the sink, I inhaled deeply before letting it out shakily. My eyes were transfixed on my wavering reflection.

I watched as another tear slipped out the corner of my eye, but I brushed it away quickly.

"Dammit," I whispered as more tears started to fall silently.

I closed my wet eyelids as I waited patiently for it to pass.

After another half hour or so, I felt ready to get out of the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders backwards before twisting the door handle and leaving the brightly lit room for the corridor.

I meandered through the empty lobby until I found my way into the reception hall. I bumped into someone as I looked around for my table.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I backed away from the white coat I had stumbled into.

"Not a worry," a merry voice answered me. "Ahh, Mademoiselle Evans, how enchanting to see you again. Oh, dear, what is wrong? You look positively heartbreaking."

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

He nodded unconvincingly. "Head off to your seat, dear, and my food will cure whatever is troubling you."

Surprisingly, or not so, if one really knew me, I did feel better after I ate. I supposed it was a testimony to truly excellent smoked salmon. Regardless, I began to feel better and even paid attention to Grandmum Rose ramble on about how eating chicken reminded her about the good old days on the farm that I knew for a fact never existed because my great-grandparents had been factory workers.

Once everyone's stomachs were pleasantly stuffed, people started jovially walking outside to watch the first dance. Moments later, I heard the crooning of David Essex as "Hold Me Close" filter through the air.

I followed the mass of people outside and watched as Petunia and Vernon slow danced on the wooden dance floor. I sighed.

"Lily!"

I turned to see James coming towards me. He had removed his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves to his white dress shirt. The image reminded me of our very first date, and it brought a slight smile to my face. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Where'd you go after the ceremony?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh," he replied as he took a closer look at my blotchy face. He ran his thumb along the swollen bags under my eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing of importance. Where were you during dinner? Your spot was empty at the table."

"I was checking in with Sirius," he told me as he gestured to the mirror in his hand before he slipped it into his pocket.

I widened my eyes in recognition. "Merlin, I nearly forgot all about that."

"Lily, it was only a few hours ago. A big deal, really, life or death. Something you'd remember."

"A lot's happened since then," I replied. "How is everyone? Hestia? Tabitha?"

"Hest is fine. They were able to heal her leg without a problem. Even still, Sirius said the healers gave her all sorts of potions to make her all loopy. She's been spouting nonsense for the past half hour."

My lips curled into an almost smile. "And Tabitha?"

He sighed. "She's going to need more time to recover. Of course, with an Unforgiveable, there's almost as much psychological damage done as physical. I hope that she'll get better soon."

"Well, she has Remus," I pointed out.

James chuckled. "Apparently."

"I can't believe we made it through that."

James scoffed. "Of course we did. We're Aurors-in-Training. By the way, Moody wants us in his office tomorrow morning. I think he's going to yell at us for being so bloody stupid."

"And we deserve it," I replied. "It was a bloody stupid thing to do."

James stared at me. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Petunia problems."

"I'm sure you'll work it all out."

"I don't think so. Not this time," I answered with a sigh. I turned my attention to the twinkling lights decorating the white tents as the song changed to another slow, jazzy melody. "It was a lovely ceremony."

James hummed back in response and then offered me his hand. "Would you, Lily Evans, like to dance with me?"

I took his hand. "Lead the way."

We positioned ourselves on the far corner of the dance floor where not as many people would see our abysmal excuse for dancing.

I locked my arms around his neck, and he accidentally stepped on my toe as we started swaying.

I bit my lip, and he winced apologetically.

"Sorry."

I ran my fingers over his right temple, where a purple bruise was starting to form.

He grimaced, and his hands tightened on my waist.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly.

We both adjusted slightly to try to correct things, but as we started moving once more, I knees banged into each other's.

"Sorry," we said at the same time.

I started chuckling loudly as I stifled my laughter into his neck.

"We're no good at this," he declared.

I nodded as I pulled back to look into his hazel eyes, which, too, looked more green than normal today. "We'll have to go take lessons before our wedding," I said.

James blinked and stopped his awkward weight shift changes that constituted dancing. "What?"

I slid my hands down his chest and moved away a bit as I started to chomp on my lip nervously. I took a deep breath.

"Look, James, I know that you said this morning that we could start backing out of the engagement tomorrow. I don't know if that's what you really want, but I hope it's not. I've been thinking about that a lot all day. You see, I've been sorting out what's important to me, and I've decided that it's you. Even with everything going on today, you're still always on the forefront of my mind, my top priority. So I won't let you tell my parents anything about breaking up the engagement because I don't want to."

He stared at me silently, and I took that as leave to continue.

"I know it's crazy, and I know we're too young. We need time to sow our wild oats and make them extra oatey, or something. But I don't care because I'm not going to find somebody else like you, James. You're it for me. You're my guy. You're the guy. Something happened today, and I realized that no matter what the consequences are, I'll choose you. I love you. I mean, I really, really love you. And I want to marry you.

"And I know that the engagement is all wrong, but I don't care. It's not important to me. It doesn't matter how we get together just as long as we are. I want to marry you, James. I've even got the dressed all picked out," I added with a shaky laugh.

"Cause once we're married, you'll be the only family I'll ever need."

James ran his thumb along my cheekbone. "You look so beautiful right now," he breathed.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not an answer," I told him stubbornly. "Yes or no."

"Lily," he said with a sigh as he brushed hair out of my eyes.

"No mollycoddling. Just tell me flat out. And remember that I saved your life today."

His face broke out into a tremendous grin. "Lily, you wouldn't be wearing that ring on your finger right now if I didn't want to marry you."

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. I grinned as out tongues twisted together, and my fingers roamed into his hair as his thumbs brushed along my neck.

"I've wanted to marry you since I was eleven," he breathed against my cheek.

"So it's settled then," I announced as I broke away with a beam. "We're getting married." The words made my body feel warm.

"Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter," he replied. "We'll have to start buying fancy, embossed stationary immediately.

I grinned impossibly wider and whispered "I love you" into his ear as we started to sway to the music once more.

He kissed the top of my head.

I looked out and saw Petunia dancing in a similar position with Vernon.

"You know, it's all very strange," I said into James's warm chest.

"What is, Lily?"

"Petunia's the one who got us together. Not directly, of course, but she did."

"Yes, I suppose that is very strange, indeed."

James leaned down and kissed me slowly. "I'll have to thank her."

* * *

A/N:

Hi!

Haha. This is all sort of funny. I don't know quite what to say.

I started the Boyfriend series a little over a year ago, but I feel as though it's been much longer than that. I started out with the simple thought of James showing up the front door one morning, and it derived from there. It was so bizarre to finally finish. I've spent weeks cramming 10,000 (more than that now) words into my schedule without letting anyone in my family figure out what I was doing on my laptop. It was quite an interesting writing exercise. I didn't have time to question things so I went purely on instinct. You should try it out. I think it helps focus you to ignore writer's block and push through crap ideas.

More importantly, however, I've loved Lily. She's not perfect by any means, but I loved her. So I wrote this for her. And for Tuney, of course.

That being said, I have a bit more closure than everyone else. About three weeks ago, I was reading reviews, and a word popped into my head (at that time, the word had not been mentioned yet, so I don't feel like a completely uncreative hack right now.) I brushed it aside. I was done with the Boyfriend series after Fiancée. Of course, it ate away at me, and despite the loving assurance from a respected voice, I wrote anyway. So, there is about a 2,500 word epilogue to this story, making the Boyfriend series a trilogy, if you will. I'll put it up next Friday. It's called "Pregnant."

After that, however, I will be moving onto new stories (I'm dying to write something that doesn't begin with waking up.) The first will be a James/Lily oneshot called "Amortentia." The next will be "Severus," a seven part story in which I will actually attempt to adhere to canon and British culture! Quite shocking, I realize. I wanted my last James and Lily fic to be important. And, after that, I will be embarking upon what I think may be my final fan fiction story, Skirting Around a Scot, an Oliver Wood story. I'm very excited about these projects and will start them after a much needed break. While I'm not sure exactly when these things will be released, I can say with much certainty that it will be on a Friday. Check my author page and twitter for updates on how that's all going. Banners to be up soon!

Thank you to Charmaine, who endured my Thursday night freak outs with such grace. And to my older sister Sarah.

And thank you for reading.

Happy Friday.

Always yours,

Molly


	8. Author's Note

The sequel to this story (and thus, the sequel to the sequel), "Pregnant" is up as a new little oneshot.

I highly recommend re-reading both BF and FC, however, before barging right in. I think it will help bring everything together.

Molly


End file.
